Heero Yuy and the
by Shinashi
Summary: Heero is a prophecy carrier, and a subtle twist of fate has mobile suit worriers fighting with wands, choosing sides, and wand carriers finding the meaning why some people just don't have magic. What happens to the gundam characters as magic intervenes?
1. Time Sweep

**AN**: I know.. It's been done a billion kazillion times. However, I'VE never, ever read one that I liked. A crossover with Gundam Wing and Harry Potter is as likely as Barney and Resident Evil (okay, maybe not that much) Let me change it to 'A good crossover with Gundam Wing and Harry Potter is as likely as yadda yadda. Personally I don't believe there is any way they could get together at present... Nor could my favorite pair Draco and Harry will ever be together in the original story (like Treize and Une in GW, I really and truly believe Harry and Ginny love and are for each other) However.. I don't like to write about that! Haha.

One word made my crossover as least on a minimum scale of likeliness. Which is REINCARNATION. J.K. Rowling said it once... I'm probably riding it more than it was worth. I hope you don't think so:D

Each chapter title is at the end of the whole fanfic title.. Like 'Heero Yuy and the... Time Sweep' you see? Also, you will see what it is about Heero Yuy, and not one of my favorite characters coughDracocoughZechscough

I've been studying Harry Potter like a sixth class... So I hope I have everything close to right.. Does anyone know how many people are on a Quidditch team? I'm having trouble finding that ...

**Summary**: Three centuries and three months after the end of Harry Potter and the battle for earth, a subtle twist of fate has mobile suit worriers fighting with wands, and choosing sides, and wand carriers finding the meaning why some people just don't have magic.

-Chapter Summary: The gundam pilots are escorted back in time into the Wizarding world, finding out that something more than Earth exists, and other surprises as well.

**Warning**: The rating is tentative. Unlike J.K. Rowling, with her immense style of details, all wonderful and all, I'm really into the short, darker, more sensual sides of people and their wide range of emotions. Even though it is pretty hard, I have the story in omniscient POV, which may be confusing.

I am a Draco/Harry fan. I don't know who the freak is on top, there's so many opinions on that... But we'll know eventually. So if you went gaga at the end of Deathly Hallows, because of what happened... Ah.. Well... yea.. Hermione and Ron are still together :D

**Pairings**: Of course, Draco/Harry...Harry/Draco...? Ron/Hermione, 13x6- Those are my only sure ones and the only ones you gotta be cautious about. Heero...Is a tough one. But he's the main character and I'll see how he goes.

** Disclaimer**: Let me be honest. I would love to own Harry Potter, but I don't want it, you know? I would love a high-tech comp about four thousand dollars, but I don't want it? With that, I disclaim all right to even write this- 'cause any day now she can say nuh-uh!' and know and confess that the great and wonderful Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Now let's begin!

...Time Sweep

Three months after the battle between the Earth Sphere Alliance, the White Fang, and the neutral Peacemillion pilots besides their allies, the Gundam pilots were forced to fight in yet another threat to peace; the pompous renegade organization Supreme Alpha resurfaced after nearly a quarter century's dormancy.

Though they boasted of armies of mobile suits ready for battle, at each of their dreadfully unkept hideouts, usually located in eerie, desolated neighborhoods, no one would have guessed they even knew the most primitive type of technology. They used candles, for instance.

Not only that, every cross of information between Supreme Alpha and the Preventers came from men and women civilians who remembered nothing of interaction between the former group. The data they had obviously pointed to their locations, as if they wanted to be found, and that they were stronger than any army the Earth Sphere or colonies could produce.

Their mysterious ways roused the media to ask: was this organization really as powerful as it thought it was? After several fruitless efforts to catch the group, Preventers decided that yes, they were. Chief Supervisor Lady Une decided that it was time to send in the best, if they were so willing to help.

At first, the Gundam pilots refused, some were too busy, and the others didn't find the group dangerous enough, and this was publicly displayed on certain news.

Supreme Alpha, pride wounded, confessed they held Treize Kushrenada, who was allegedly killed in battle, demonstrating him bond, blinded, and gagged on international and intercolonial display screens. The miraculous impossibility of their presentation agitated the public to a near panic that forced the then in hiding Zechs Merquise, also called Milliardo Peacecraft, to act on the mission.

Unfortunately, after he and his squad reached their destination, all of them disappeared. No evidence of conflict nor foul play was found, yet, Supreme Alpha had another secret to show the world: they did not have the former leader Kushrenada. The messages were enraged rants of glory, but no explanation on why they no longer had the man or, as assumed, Zechs Merquise.

Three Gundam pilots volunteered for the now grave mission of bringing Supreme Alpha off its high horse, but, like the Sanc prince, they vanished without a trace.

However, the terrorists were angry beyond measure, with the last threat that they will bring all human beings to their knees.

Duo Maxwell, half of the two remaining Gundam pilots, managed to get as far as, with hidden cameras, showing the process he went through to get to the blatant Alpha base. Static cut across his screens not long after he arrived at a shuttle port. Heero Yuy was much the same.

Even more odd was the fact that all those connected to the Gundam Pilots, Merquise, or Kushrenada, disappeared and reappeared within a week, included Earth Representative Relena Peacecraft; some of those who fought in the war were gone; and Supreme Alpha no longer sent their ideas and gasconades. The world, happy but slightly puzzled, went to its normal state of peace for the regular humans.

Heero Yuy found the woman leading him by the elbow to be of British descent. She had made him drink some tangy liquid or risk losing Relena; since her safety always came first, he agreed. What happened afterwards was a mystery, but the bigger question was why in the world would Britain have anything personally against him, or the other Gundam pilots, or Zechs. Since he had drunk that potion, he was subjected to various other strange situations, like the split-second near-suffocation he had to deal with, passing dreams of his odd first mission, and strange, sometimes painful jolts to his eyes.

The woman also kept speaking _Latin_ for some crazy reason. It's not like the language itself was peculiar, but he noticed her tendency to speak in only one or two word phrases. He had no idea what they meant, either.

Heero didn't find her as odd as the coat-wearing flying beings he saw at the shuttle port after arriving on Earth. They weren't actually doing anything so he only followed them, losing his squad, and settled in a bathroom. There, he had a case of fright. He's never been scared before, and then, even worse, anxiety brought him to his knees, worrying over his lost friends and failing mission. Suddenly, he saw a silver flying owl chase the creatures away. Blackness followed.

Because the woman obviously saved his life, he did not struggle when he woke blindfolded and tied loosely around his forearms and complied with her every direction, no matter how bizzare. He trusted that he would get to a reasonable explanation, or a close one.

Soon, they were traveling on steps, and the woman told him he was almost there. When they reached a broader landing, as expected, she stopped him and untied his ropes with a one word phrase of Latin. A shove brought him into a cooler room and the door locked behind him. Another push got him into a plush chair.

"Who's this?" said Duo's voice. "Is that you, Heero?"

"Hn."

"_Damn_, man. You got any idea what's going on? I've been blind for the past couple days."

"What were you the first four days?"

"Huh?" the other boy asked, sounding much younger. His voice hadn't broken when he was sixteen, but it surely didn't sound this juvenile.

"You were gone for six days." Though his hands were free, he couldn't decide whether or not to take off the blindfold.

"Just like the others, right? Try not to nod, guys. I can't hear that."

Quatre spoke first, voice high, "It's really odd. Did you see those... flying..."

"The D-birds, 'D' is for depression," Duo said smartly, rustling so that it sounded like he was crossing his legs. "Ya' know, I was excited for one moment, going on a mission and everything, then the D-birds started swooping all over me and I thought I was going die."

Whatever answer to that stopped short as a loud crack sound popped into their ears. Shuffling, rolling, and clinking noises arranged themselves in front of the five Gundam pilots. A nasal voice spoke to the British woman, saying: "Here's ye tea, madam! Enjoy!" Another crack made them wonder if someone was _shooting_ something.

"You may take off your blindfolds now" the woman said, a cheery little vocalization. "Please help yourself to the tea and biscuits."

Pulling his off first, Trowa said, not too surprised, "Supervisor?" Few other utterances added to his.

But the lady only laughed, sipping very delicately from her tea yet managed to spill a couple drops onto her small desk anyway. "No, I'm her twin sister Lillian." A wide smile and a little wiggle added to her exact likeness of Supervisor Lady Une.

"What? I didn't know she had a twin sister!" Duo exclaimed, leaning over slightly. "You look so strange, identical but completely different. If ol' Une smiled as much as you did, her face would break."

Lillian broke into a fit of giggles, then pouted, indignant. "I look strange? What about you boys?"

Her response led them to look at each other.

"What the... Heero, you look... Well, you look younger, man." His eyes, now a bright color of purple, fluttered. "Your eyes, the color, it's like spinning."

Pilot 01 merely stared at his friend, trailing his eyes down the long plait pooled around and under Duo's seat, and the boy looked back at the sudden recess of messy bangs since the last time he had seen him. In addition, while looking at the others as well, they were shorter, except Trowa, for some reason, and whose bang was but a little chip from the rest of his hair. Wufei hair had grown, as long as Duo used to have it.

"What the hell is going on?" The Chinese boy ran his fingers through his hair, as if imagining how soon he will be able to cut it. "What's wrong with us?"

"Oh! Please, have some tea! It's made from my special stock from India." She had a certain whine to her voice, a large lower lip protruding, so they complied. Across her desk was nothing except a long, finely whittled stick, which she rolled and stopped at moments. When they had decently diminished their snacks, she clapped, calling, "Winslow! Isn't that an adorable name for an elf?"

"A what?" Incredulously staring, Wufei jumped as the small elf snapped from thin air. His pale green skin was wrinkled along the forehead; he was small-footed with long fingers and huge, expressive eyes. He wore nothing but a dirty potato sack but he smiled and bowed nonetheless, taking their trays away.

"Wasn't he darling?" Quatre cried, and Lillian nodded happily.

"That was the most hideous thing I've ever seen," Wufei harshly replied, and the two shot him disapproving looks, but his young, smooth face didn't change. "Now, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"All right, all right! Okay, I was supposed to say something, not about you guys being wizards placed in magical bond..."

"What?"

"Well, that would be a good start!"

"Wait!" She held her head in her hands, groaning. "Oh, right! I'm so sorry for kidnapping you guys, even if I did save your souls and stuff, it was kinda' rude. But I was too scared to get on a shuttle to meet any of you so I had to wait at the port, and then the dementors were flying everywhere when they should only be at Azkaban, and you guys had all that Muggle equipment and couldn't do any magic or anything, and Voldemort was leading you guys into a trap by controlling your squads by magic as soon as they arrived and stuff...and...stuff..."

Quietness ensued.

Duo asked, "Did anybody catch that? I sure didn't." Then, under his breath, he muttered, "She ain't no Lady."

"Why are you explaining this to us? Isn't there someone better?" Heero commented.

"No, no, no, everyone else too busy. Okay... Tell me, what do you want to be answered first?"

"Who are you?" Trowa inquired, blinking repeatedly, as if the heavy protection of his bang had once aided his vision.

"I'm a teacher from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent to escort Specials like you from the colony to come to our school. But seriously, it's really confusing when you are-"

"Wait, Miss Lillian!" Quatre interrupted, less she get off-track again. His feet didn't quite reach the thick red carpet. "Why are we special? What does that mean?"

"That means you are a human capable of magic who's ancestor, who was probably a Squib, a human descendant from a wizard that can do little to no magic, moved to the colonies way back when. You see, you guys remember when Winslow popped inside here?" They nodded, it happened only four times not too long ago. "Well, what he did was called Apparation, where you focus to move your body, by magic, from one spot to another specific spot. Thing is, it's really hard to Apparate in Space. There has never been a successful Apparation through space. Not from colony to colony or anything like that, and going through your Muggle inventions impedes on the International Statute of Secrecy held by all magical beings."

"What's a Muggle?" Duo asked, leaning far back and watching the Une doppelganger with rapt attention.

"A Muggle is a human that cannot do magic. I would say regular, but everyone is so unique in their own different way." She smiled. "And the International Statute of Secrecy, in case you didn't know, is the policy to never reveal your magic in front of Muggles unless otherwise permitted."

"So we had our magic sealed so Muggles wouldn't be able to see...That doesn't explain why we are younger," Trowa pointed out.

"And why were we attacked by those flying things? And why are Heero's eyes so creepy? More than normal anyway."

Heero glared at the violet-eyed boy.

"Oh... Okay, okay, this is the big explanation. Um..." She sat up straight, and finally, she looked completely serious.

"Many years ago, about three or four centuries ago, there was a huge threat to the magical world and, thus, the world itself. Unlike me, and the majority of magical beings, some wizards and witches dislike Muggles to the extent that they want to rule and kill them. One such wizard was actually very close to doing that but, as fate would have it, another boy around the age you were defeated him. That boy-phenomenally, Harry Potter is still his name- has been reincarnated almost from the bottom up but is without the magic he used to hold- which is a miracle all in itself. He's still a wonderful spell caster, but his slightly rearranged life kept him from meeting the wizard that is holding today's wizards and witches in fear.

Heero, do you remember being shot by a green light? Probably, in the eyes?"

He was unprepared for the question and hesitated, then nodded. "I had gone to Earth before Operation Meteor, just once, to visit some woman. She was killed by a green explosive, I believe."

"Explosive? Oh! You mean the spell... No, it wasn't an explosive. That was a dark magic spell, and that woman was your mother."

"What?" Heero's heart raced. What this woman was saying was completely, completely ridiculous, but she had to be saying the truth. What reason would there be to lie?

"That woman was your mother. She was a assassin much like you, except for the magical community. Back then, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that Muggle-hater I talked about, was extremely powerful. Your mother thought it would be beneficial to do like what Harry Potter's mother did. It seems He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, even when you were only three years old, found you to be a hindrance to his plans and had come to kill you, just like the centuries ago he found Harry Potter a threat. In both instances, after that Dark Lord had killed your mothers, the attack on you boys rebounded back onto him, nearly killing him and causing him to go into hiding. Now, his lackeys seem to be up to something, because there is no way he's fully recuperated, and they are following his orders."

"His people made up the Supreme Alpha group to lead me out," Heero guessed. "He probably stole the Dementors from that Azkaban place, or got his people to do it, and had them control my squads. He was ready to kill me there."

Lillian broke her stern demeanor and clapped. "Oh my gosh, you're such an intelligent boy! Dementors can't really kill you, though, but they can steal your soul and make you like a walking shell. It's really awful."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Duo got up, eyes wide. "What the hell does any of us have to do with all of this? Were we just there at the wrong time?"

"Nope! He-Who-"

"Does he have to name? That's really annoying..."

She cocked her head to the side, biting her lower lip. "He_ does_. But the things he has done are really horrible...And I'm scared to say it. Anyways, there's a jinx on his name, I heard, that will bring Dementors right in front of you.

"So... That... guy wants anyone to do with Heero to die, because, apparently, they are all magical beings. That includes Relena, my sister, and a bunch of others, not including the regular hassles of wizard and witch colonists that come back to Earth."

"Kushrenada?" Wufei said. "Is he alive?"

"Yep! Matter-of-fact, he didn't go to that last battle. Poor boy was so ready to die for our planet... But we sent in a look-alike and that's that! You see, before, Treize was walking in his yard before the big battle, and I nabbed him. If I hadn't, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have killed him."

"What! So who did I kill?"

"Oh, you killed a lieutenant of his... But it was like a magicless clone of him. The guy that volunteered wanted it very badly. He lost all memories of himself and made do with Treize's. Don't worry! You can fight him again! Not in mobile suits... but with wands!"

"Great."

"Why are we younger?" Trowa asked again, very patiently.

"I didn't answer that? Well, there's too much going on where we were. So we're about three years back. I also gave you all some potion to make yourselves about three years younger. Now that your average age look is about... thirteen... You can join in with the third years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Do one of you want _not _to go through with this? I mean, you don't have to do it. But, we're going to have to return you to your own time, swipe your memories, and you would have to be at the mercy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. These are all safety precautions, you understand."

"Which means we have no choice going through this," Wufei muttered, fingering his hair irritably.

"Don't worry," she coaxed, "It's not like you're going alone. You five will be together and your little girlfriends- Oh, not girlfriend girlfriend," Lillian corrected at the slightly alarmed looks, "And then there will be Une because she wouldn't let Treize go by himself... There's going to be a lot of you."

"How old are they?" Duo asked curiously, comfortably nibbling the end of his braid.

"I made them the same age as you all."

"Wait a minute, we're all thirteen... ish? Ha! Now they can't call us 'boys' anymore. This is going to be interesting. We will learn to fly on brooms?"

"Of course!" Lillian, excited that they were getting into as much spirit as she had, smiled brightly and stood up, gesturing they follow her out the door. "We even have a sport with brooms, called Quidditch. One of you might just be on your House's Quidditch team!"

They carried on down the stone steps. The walls were stone as well, cracks and leaks blowing cool drafts around their clothes. Each corridor was a different color and they turned onto a red one, opened the third door on the right and walked straight out into a dark alley which end was moss-covered brick. There lead to a busy London street, the gargantuan screens connected to various satellites across the world and space.

"What do you mean by House?" Quatre asked, smiling at a woman who waved at him.

"Hogwarts has four Houses. There's Slytherin , whose House and team is represented usually by a snake, and the kids in there are usually Muggle-haters, selfish, arrogant, pompous fools."

"Sounds like you have a personal grudge..." Trowa said softly.

Lillian giggled. "True, I had a few enemies in the House. But you can guarantee that they have a really horrible quality to them. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named roaming around, we have a few of those kids that want terribly to be Death Eaters, his number one toadies. Matter-of-fact, I want to inform you boys about Draco Malfoy. In his past noted reincarnation, he was a formidable adversary to Harry Potter, and he became a Death Eater in just his sixth year of Hogwarts and managed to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts." She sighed, scowling. "We're keeping a careful eye on the boy now, but just in case.

"Anyway! The opposite House for those selfish Slytherins is Gryffindor, represented by a golden lion. They are usually courageous and pretty good friends, but a bit too trusting as well, but not gullible enough to fall for any Slytherins. They hate each other. There's my House, Hufflepuff, badgers, who are as much as do-gooders as the Gryffindor students, but they are much better at it and most of the time not at all cautious. The last House is Ravenclaw, eagles, a bunch of interesting witty and philosophical students. There are more characteristics and a vast display of students from each House, but that's all that in a nutshell."

The small group stood before a huge brick wall, which opened quickly when Lillian waved her wand. Beyond were numerous wizards and witches wearing long robes, hats, and carrying wands, a street busy and full of shops, life, and students. The Gundam Pilots felt left out in their jeans and T-shirts.

"First we are going into the bank where I have put your fitted robes. I bet you guys feel awful uncomfortable in those clothes, hm?" She strode forward to where two small grayish-green creatures stood guard in front of a large building whose sign read Gringotts. "These little guys are goblins."

"Go in, go in," the goblin on the left waved them on, then spoke in a rough language to his friend.

"They're speaking Gobbledegook."

Duo laughed excitedly. "This is so awesome! Goblins and elves and witches! Damn, imagine Halloween."

"Don't get me started! That's the best time of the year. The kids just go wild, it's so great!" Lillian, coming to a another goblin, raised her hands to them. "These are the boys, Bagclaw. I would like to go to Maxwell's vault, since it is closest, then go and visit the others. Come boys, to the tracks. Bagclaw is bringing the cart."

"Wait, we're riding a _cart_?" Duo looked fearfully down the tunnel, the one of many, frowning deeply when the cart rolled down. "Man, just because ya'll have magic doesn't mean do everything by ancient standards. I... I really don't want to get on," he said finally, as the others filed on; unfortunately, there was just enough space for him to get on.

"It's safe, Duo!" Quatre cried, eyeing the dripstones of the cavelike structure with wonder.

"Could you really live with yourself if we die on this and you didn't because you were too much of a _coward_ to get on?" taunted Wufei, now at ease with his hair after stealing the hairtie at the end of Duo's braid. He hadn't noticed yet.

"You guys may not know," the violet-eyed boy said shakily, "but I had this thing about riding on vehicles without a cover. It comes back at times like these." He squealed when the cart began moving.

"We noticed that when you refused to drive the convertible that was missing it's tarp."

"THAT thing's brake's weren't working! I wouldn't have drove it no ways!"

" 'I wouldn't have driven it anyways.' " Quatre corrected absentmindedly.

"Before I forget..." Lillian spoke sheepishly, realizing that she has just remembered it anyway, "You'll probably get back to your thirteen-year-old mannerisms and idiosyncrasies. If you were afraid of heights at the age of thirteen... You'll probably be scared now."

The cart gained speed while Duo had his hands on the rail of the cart. A sharp turn left him covering his mouth, eyes shut tightly, before finally, they stopped in front of his vault. Bagclaw pressed his hand to the door and it fell away immediately. Duo's violet glaring eyes, which stared at the cart, went round at his vault, filled with many treasures, mostly gold and many swords.

"Holy crap! Am I rich?" He rushed over and picked up a few of the larger coins.

"The Maxwells are a highly renowned family of the wizarding community. They kind of broke apart though, because your great-great-great grandfather was a Squib who decided to go to the colonies rather than stay with his wife, who was a witch in France," Lillian informed, brimming with facts.

"I came to Earth a lot of times! Why couldn't ya'll get me then? What kind of money is this?!" he suddenly cried, actually seeing the money he had in his hands.

"Right now, that big gold coin there is a equivalent to twenty dollars or Euros or credits, whatever; the smaller gold, a Galleon, is about a dollar; that big silver one is about fifty cents, the smaller silver one is about a quarter, and the small tan one is about a cent or so. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." She changed the subject, "Here's your robes here on the shelves."

When they were putting on their robes and covering their old outlandish clothes, she explained Duo's other question, "We have this thing about interfering with Muggle wars, and since you boys were a _huge_ part of the war, well, are a huge part of the war, we couldn't take you from the Muggle world." She took out several bags, held full of Galleons and the other coins, and gave them to the pilots. "My sister and I were separated at birth because my hair kept changing colors, so I couldn't stay in the Muggle house. I'm Muggle-born, which means my previous ancestry is devoid of magical people. I was close to being thrown away until the former Headmaster Doradius found me. Such a good scrap of luck, I say." Livid eyes closed suddenly, remembering the disappearance of her dear mentor Doradius.

"We should get back on the cart."

Quatre asked softly, sensing her sudden discomfort, "What do you mean we are a huge part of the war? Haven't we gone back in time?"

"Yes, we have taken your bodies from that time three years of that future. The bodies you had had this year are still where they were before, understand?"

"Nope," Duo confessed, hesitating before the hateful cart.

"Go to the nearest one Bagclaw," Lillian stated, then explained, "Well, imagine your life is a movie reel. We copy one segment to change and set it over the already made segment. That's how it is."

"So there's two Chang Wufei's running around? What a nightmare!" Duo exclaimed, getting back at the other boy's earlier twitting. Wufei grunted, doing so again as the cart lurched then stopped.

"Ah, Barton's." Inside were ancient texts, derelict in appearance or covered with great shining words. Many odd statues and toys littered the place, several chests along the wall possibly held their money. "Your parents, after moving from the Wizarding world, were great travelers, collecting all sorts of nifty little things. They decided to join the circus because of the large magical population on colony 03. There's still no school there though, nor any other colony. The Ministry of Magic, kind of our parliament, doesn't trust giant machines floating in space."

They came to Wufei's vault next, where priceless weapons of various cultures nearly prohibited the group from entering.

"The Red Dragon Clan are notorious in China, not England, so I don't know much about them. But they are known for their serious look of justice, especially to Muggles. Your father made an adorable quote that used to be in the textbooks we used when Doradius was there: _If the survival of the fittest is what is best, shall I leave my wife to die_?. There's a couple other words that were inappropriate for books. He was roused by some Pureblood, those who have no Muggles married into their family or part of their family.

Sparse Japanese artifacts crowded one corner, jewels another, and the Yuy family mother scattered the floor of Heero's vault. The shelves were covered with hundreds of framed pictures that could not be shoved into any house, two large ones at the back of the cave displayed Heero's mother and father. Candles were lit everywhere, giving the cave an appearance of real light.

"The pictures are moving!" Quatre cried, and they watched small Heero smile and wave at them.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Miss Lillian?" Heero answered, watching, with apparent fascination, the pictures of the people he would have called parents roam out of one picture to the next closest to following him as he walked deeper into the cave.

"No, me, me!" Snapping his head up towards the wall, Heero saw that his mother was talking to him from the frame. She beamed down at him, hair short, yet straight. His father, sleeping on one hand, was poked awake by her energetic fingers. Awoke, stretching, he saw his son looking up from him and greeting him in Japanese.

"Hi, darling. Sorry, your father can't speak English, just Japanese. I see that my efforts worked, and you're still alive! I'm so happy."

The boy merely stared.

"Your eyes are done in though... Eyes as brazen as that Potter boy's scar. He got hit on the forehead and got a lightning shaped scar."

"Hi... mom..."

" 'Ello. What are you doing, son?"

"Just looking around... I'm going to Hogwarts."

"I hope you're in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I always liked those two. I would say for us two to be taken with you, but a Permanent Sticking Charm has us stuck here forever. It's not bad though," she assured in her sweet voice at Heero's subtle disappointed look, "There are a lot of pictures along these walls. Winner's parents are a riot! We like tfo speak in French together just to make Suzaku jealous."

Suzaku glared, much like his son, wondering why his name was said and instantly suspicious. "Mimi..." he growled.

A pleasant silence fell down, where the mother-father-son trio stared at one another.

Mimi finally sighed. "You're probably ready to go, but I just wanted to tell you... The reason I left you on the colony is because I couldn't find you. J stole you."

Suzaku, now glaring mightily, grumbled something about J which wasn't something Heero wouldn't thought to be said in front of his mother. However, Heero wasn't surprised nor angry. The man was dead, now. Not_ now_, now, but the understood now.

"Have fun at school then!" his mother cried, eyes watery but smiling.

"Bye, mom, dad," Heero said awkwardly, then repeated in formal Japanese for his father to understand, and he said farewell in their native language.

The pilot turned around to see that everyone was out of the vault, having given him some private time for a personal talk. He walked onto the cart quietly, a soft look in his eyes.

_Unfathomable_ riches crowded the much larger vault of Quatre's family, after several minutes digging deeper into the caverns. Most of the treasures were clothing items of Muggle and magical descent, and there were skins of animals- wings, scales, fur. They had to climb a small hill of chests to get to the talking picture's Mimi had mentioned.

"Quatre?" a weak voice sounded. "Oh my, it is my little Quatre..." she coughed delicately, her sickness protruding even in her picture. "Father, it's Quatre."

But Mr. Winner's picture was dark.

"It seems he isn't here," she said sadly, "but... I'll tell him all about you when he comes back. He hopes that his death didn't cause you to be any different than the sweet, little boy you were when he was alive."

Unabashed by the motherly adjectives, Quatre paled at her last statement but didn't have the heart to tell her he nearly destroyed a colony. "What House were you in at Hogwarts, mother?"

"I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to a French Wizarding school. But if I would be realistic, I would probably have landed in Hufflepuff. You're so small... Have you been eating alright?"

"Yes, mother," Quatre answered, now blushing.

Another small sound came about as she coughed. "Well, I can tell time is going out with Diagon Alley. You should get on with buying your books and whatnot. Don't be scared with their size; you'll probably only do half the book."

"Alright, farewell, mother."

She sighed tiredly. "Bye." In seconds, soft breathing came from the picture. His mother was asleep.

"Do you think she will wake up if I poke her picture?" Duo joked, going up the chests, looked around, and decided to slide down the hill of coins next to it. The tinkling noises continued a few minutes after he got up. "No matter what you guys say, that was fun!"

"Childish," Wufei said.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'm so going to try and have some fun."

"We're on a mission, Duo. You shouldn't make yourself stand out too much," Heero said in support with Wufei. "What's Diagon Alley?" He walked onto the cart and the rode, much more quickly than the ride to the vaults, back to the main lobby.

"That's a really popular street for Wizards here, holding the property of this bank. And for your information, Heero, everyone and their mom knows about you. Just you going to down Diagon is going to start an uproar. And _then_ you're in the same year as the notorious Harry Potter! Two Boys-Who-Lived!" Lillian cried.

They walked out the Gringotts bank and saw the sun not too low in the sky but noticeably father down than before. "Now we can get your wands-"

"Wands! You mean that stick you're carrying?" Quatre gasped excitedly, walking quickly through another brick wall. He was nervous when it closed up. Down the street here, were many students around their ages, either holding bags of books, armful of a pet, or holding new and shining brooms. People Apparated here and to other places.

"Yes, and you can get a pet, like a toad or lizard, or cat, or owl, which is what most students get. Then you can get your books,"-Duo grunted-"and brooms, but we have to wait right here."

"I can see the pet shop- Owl Emporium and Magical Menagarie," Trowa said from his spot on the curb. A small girl came from the shop with a huge brown owl in a cage. "I wonder what kind of cats do they have. Does that sign says what I think it says?"

"Miniature _lions_," Duo whispered. "Who in the world would buy a miniature lion for a pet!"

"I would," the green-eyed wizard answered. "They have other minature beasts, too."

An apparated group of people suddenly appeared on the block of Gringotts, then another. First, the pilots stared at the people that escorted them: two large men, on with a gruff beard and mustache, the other whose face was smooth.

"They're half-Giant guys. Twins, of course. Mark the Hairy, and Devin the Smooth."

But then they recognized each other.

Relena small eyes went wide. "Heero, brother, everyone!"

Lillian clapped. "Now we can start shopping!"


	2. Exploration of Diagon Alley and Quat

**AN**: Highly enjoyable chapter. Maybe a few mistakes, especially with the shops and their locations, but, hey, it's three-hundred years in the future. Damn I hate formatting the whole fic all over again for It is so tiring!

**Summary:** The hectic day at Diagon Alley and the Winner Manor. In their forced 'togetherness', some true natures slip out.

**Reviews!** Yes, I do love reviews, they make me write very fast (at least a chapter a week)

**-Blindy**: Really? Then I implore you to stay in tuned :D Thanks for the info, I was driving myself crazy about it.

-**IrethFalassion**: Please, ramble. Makes me feel you are an attentive reader. Your questions are pretty awesome- you realized some serious plot-holes that I'm going to cover later. -Kill Treize? Why on Earth would I do that? He is also my favorite character and has a major part in this plot! Your crazy question about Quatre's hair? Yes, it is a same, haha. I love Lillian too, but...zips mouth

Thank you very much!

...Exploration of Diagon Alley and Quatre's Abode

Lillian was quite right when she said that there would be a lot of them. Even the oldest of them, Sally Po, stared with wide eyes and shook Wufei's hand after a good laugh at his hair. Relena hugged both her brother and Treize, and Dorothy Catalonia did the same except she didn't grab Heero's hand while he was lifeless with shock, then Relena squeezed Noin to her chest happily. Catherine spoke to her brother excitedly, hugging him as tightly as possible without crushing his spine, just as Hilde had done to Duo. Lillian tried to grab hold of her sister, but Une curtly looked away, looking more like a spoiled child than the stern adult she used to be.

"I thought you couldn't take people from the Muggle world during a war?" Wufei asked.

"It was either they take us or the dementors that were flying all around the damn Preventers building kill everybody to get me," Une said, pushing her hair from her neck and not wearing any make-up; her glasses were small but still fit her face. It seemed that she and the others were just as knowledgeable as they were.

"Ever'body been to they vaults?" Devin the Smooth roared, and they nodded. "Ya'll catch up and we'll see what stores ain't too full." The two giants and Lillian left the young 'teenagers' to themselves. Despite the numerous, centuries-old stores lining down both sides of Diagon alley, last minute shoppers filled the place to the brim. Stores with the most traffic was the upscale Flourish and Blotts library, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was now nearly full with the great-granddaughter Flora keeping tabs, Magical Menagerie, since the half a century ago combine with Eeylops Owl Emporium, had more customers than usual, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary had older students carry large bottles of potions.

At the corner of Gringotts, Relena, after staring at the array of stores and items, asked the question that has been on everyone's mind since looking at the glowering Zechs Merquise. "Milliardo, what's wrong with your hair?"

His once brilliantly flowing hair was, still flowing down his back, obstinately curling up into clean, springy curls. He managed to tame his mane with a hair ribbon that was loosening from the tension of the stubborn locks. "They don't have straightening irons," he said simply, not looking anyone in the eye. "They're pretty unknowledgeable."

"Including the fact that you tried to blow up the Earth they lived on," Duo muttered. Relena gasped and glared then gasped again.

A large flame erupted at the tip of Duo's robes. After stomping them out, with help from Hilde, he glared at Milliardo, whose hair had come loose fraying about his face, glaring daggers back.

Treize blocked their view, looking pleasant, but rather short.

"You're," Duo started.

Now the former world leader glared. "Shut up."

"Really..."

"Don't say it!"

"Really..."

"Stop it!"

"Short!" the boy cried maliciously, giggles turning to cries as his robes were set aflame again. "What the hell!"

Hilde crushed the last flame. "Now that our magic isn't bonded anymore, it kind of comes loose. It's all right."

"It's not going to be all right when I get angry enough to set_ him _on fire!" he yelled, knowing it was Milliardo again.

"We _shouldn't_ be fighting," Quatre cried.

"Who knows, Quatre," Duo continued vehemently, "this nutcase might just join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then he really _could_ destroy all meaningless battles with Muggles!"

"Duo! This is no the time!"

"Why don't you light me up like a Christmas tree? Didn't stop you before when you were so close to ending all life on Earth!"

It seems the thirteen-year-old Duo was the taunting type, easy with jokes, and a bit immature, but really mean if he wanted to be. However, Milliardo was serious, stubborn and maybe a little sensitive.

Blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, are you crying? Oh, shit, you're really crying!" Again, a fire, bigger than the last two, spread neatly over the bottom half of his robes as the blonde wizard ran off.

"_Aquamenti_! What in the world? I leave you guys alone for but a slight second!" Lillian said, exasperated, water pouring out of her wand. She waved it another time. "_Reparo_." Duo's burnt robes strung itself back to normal, smoking still, albeit short at the ends as the hole sewn itself around a point.

"Where's tat blonde kid at?" Mark asked, looking around. "And 'is friends?" Noin, Treize, and Une were gone, too.

"They just went down there and turned somewhere," Quatre said softly, frowning at Duo, who met his face, and looked down, a bit ashamed. "Miss Lillian-"

"At school, you're going to call me Professor Lillian," she said sweetly.

"Professor Lillian, what if one or some of us join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

She smiled, one of those slow things Une did when she was in a really, really good mood. "Then we'll just have to deal with it. Oh, there they come. We're just going to have to go to the pet shop, it's the only reasonable spaced place."

Wufei said, "We don't all have to go to the same store. It's not like we are going to get lost on a street."

"Wha' about teh lists, Lillian?" Mark commented, only different from his wide brother by the heavy hair on his face. "There, there, young man. Ya sure did roast 'im good without a spell and all." A faint smile came to Milliardo's face.

"I simply forgot," the woman laughed, pulling the lists and handing them out. "I guess that you can go wherever then. The stores are right next to the supplies."

Several responses all said the same thing: getting a pet first, and the giants laughed. The store was as empty as they have seen it and they crowded into the rather large shop. Emptied cages were usually marked with albino animals and puffskeins, much to the disappoint of many children. Noin and Une avoided the wall of harmless snakes, but Heero, Trowa, and Treize all stood next to the cages, mouths opened.

"Miss Lillian, the snakes can-" Trowa stopped short when the woman snapped her hand over his mouth.

"Boys," she harshly whispered, "can you understand the snakes?" All of them nodded. Duo came by, though he had wanted to avoid Milliardo, but just couldn't resist the temptation of pet snakes.

He watched one flick his tongue out for awhile, then, abruptly, flickered his tongue likewise in a sussuration of a quick weird language.

"Shush, Duo! That's Parseltongue!" He immediately quieted at the frightened tone. "Many witches and wizards consider that an evil ability so I do_ not _recommend any of you getting snakes. There are many other animals to choose from," she added, watching Duo's face fall. But Lillian was quite alarmed. There could just be no way that four children all at once! It was happening but still remarkably uncommon.

Trowa stood by the growling lions, whose cage was full. The parchment hanging above it worded a warning:** Untame! They do bite! **He stood gazing, and, just as Catherine had told him when he eyed the sign with disappointment, the miniature lions calmed, climbing over each other to him like kittens. Happily he took the one that managed to paw off the others from the top the longest and asked the man how much it cost. Around 105 Galleons is how much Lu, a girl, cost and she purred contentedly after Trowa fed her a piece of raw steak from the goodie bag he bought. Then he walked to the back, where extremely untame miniature dragons were being sold at three times as much as miniature lions.

"These great beasts," said a middle-aged man with receding hair, "can only be tamed one way. If they accept you as their master! It would help if you could breathe fire- since this is how they came to the pet list anyway. Since some time ago before you kids were born, there have been wizards and witches who could blow fire." He had a large amount of space where the two-feet animals blew little flame puffs. The shop-owner, with a great smile, blew fire over the dragons. One blue one then climbed his arm in acceptance.

Milliardo was pushed by Treize into the cleared circle with some other children. "Just try it!"

"I can't breathe fire!"

Another boy, the blue dragon on the floor in front of him, squeezed his eyes shut but the only thing that happened was a spark from his brand new wand. The dragon crawled back up the man's pants.

Left alone as the dejected many left, Milliardo stood nervously. A certain crowd had joined the spectacle of the numerous children that tried their luck at pyrokinetics.

"Haven't had a child for a couple years get a dragon, but it always gathers a crowd, me lady," the dragon-tamer informed him.

This information only fired him, being mistaken as a woman and all! "I'm a boy!"

"Sorry!" he grimaced and let the pretty blue dragon down on the ground, who watched Zechs expectantly. "Try your luck, mate."

Curls bunched, Milliardo concentrated hard on the blue dragon. He bowed, and the dragon flew up, flipped, then landed on his feet.

"That was pretty good. I think you already have his respect," the man complimented.

The people held their breath, and so did his people. Relena cried, "Go Milliardo!"

"Just imagine it's Duo," said Treize.

Milliardo cheeks blew up and reddened; blue eyes went wide and he began to cough out large bunches of smoke. "I did it."

The man clapped, and the dragon tipped his head to the side. "Try it again, mate! Try a long stiff fire! Might have the thing going for you."

The blonde gathered the fire into his throat and exhaled a neat stream of flame, and the little beast flew into the air, finally finding a master to whom he can truly bond with, and landed on Milliardo's shoulders, using his wings to shove away the blonde curls, but the dragon-tamer caught him and placed him into a cage. Students of various years came to congratulate him and pat him on the back while he paid the obscene amount. Heero, eyes spinning, had a black owl clamp her talons in his shoulder while that hand held her cage. The owl had the same eyes as his.

A grin tickled his lips. "This is Zero."

"Well, then this is Epyon," he answered back; their previous battle three years in the future the last things on their minds.

"Isn't that him?" one girl said, pointing at Heero, looking blatantly into his vibrant eyes. "It is! It's Heero Yuy!" The witches and wizards turned as a whole to stare at him. At the sudden attention, dark blue eyes became dark.

"Is he the one just like Harry Potter?"

"Yes!"

"It's him!"

They cried out and bunched together to see his eyes; those who stared too long were shoved away.

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you remember when you got hit?"

"Can you see what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can see?"

"Can you talk to snakes?"

Lillian rushed forward, shoving them away. "Now, now, you remember those Muggle contraptions in space. He's from one of them and doesn't know a word you're saying!"

"He's from a colony?"

"He's a Special?"

"What year is he in?"

But the questions went unanswered as she herded the group away, letting them spread the rumor of Heero Yuy up and down the street.

Smiling as usual, Lillian turned around. "Told ya'." She clicked her tongue smartly.

Dorothy came from around a cage, holding a big red toad that turned blue each time it packed its lower jaw with air and croaked. She grinned deviously, "I bet you wanted to keep a low profile, hm?" and she walked off.

Nearly everyone had their animal when he walked up to more stares and points. Quatre, inside, was having trouble dealing between a small dark yellow owl and a small dark yellow kitten. He finally decided with an owl, like a good bit of them did, except Duo with a miniature panther, Une and Catherine, who both had cats.

Some had walked ahead to the humongous store and library Flourish and Blotts, but he headed to the store next to it full of brooms on sale- Quality Quidditch Supplies, steadily ignoring people who made wide spaces for him. When he came to the entrance, a boy with shining pale blonde hair and an even paler, haughty face stopped between the doorframe, a new broom in his hand. A distinguished chin bunched as he blocked the way for Heero as Heero did for him. "Well, isn't it the famous _Death Glare_. Excuse you."

The Death Glare flared. "Excuse yourself." Neither moved.

"Get out of my way."

"Hn," Heero said, a word that meant neither yes or no. Zechs, dragon perched nicely in its golden cage, came and stared at the two glaring boys.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who the hell are you?"

Taken aback at this rudeness, and the familiar name, he stiffened, dragon hissing smoke. "Milliardo Peacecraft."

"The damn Mudblood?"

"The what?"

"That means your family line is tainted with the filthy blood of Muggles. Your parents were both talentless, spineless humans," Malfoy spat angrily. "Now get out of my way, Yuy!"

"Yes, step aside for this piece of trash, Yuy. Don't want to dirty yourself."

"You're the trash, Mudblood!"

"Don't you insult me again! I will burn your face clean off!" For effect, Milliardo, hot-headed, blew flames into Draco's surprised face. The glowers were more fierce than what Milliardo and Duo had shared.

"You may go aside, now, Malfoy. I deem you responsible enough to step out of this store." Heero grinned at himself.

Hard gray eyes hardened, but he walked away. His face was tired and tight, and he met up with an anxious father of the exact likeness as his son.

The pilots, lightly ruffled, got the same broom, an excellent dark-wooded stick called Lightning Star 3000. It was the most expensive broom there, and Heero decided to buy one for Milliardo for no particular reason (especially not because he spent so much money on a dragon), before the other could refuse. They talked on their way to the bookstore, and the Japanese lad found out that Relena and Milliardo were a poor wizarding family, who didn't even have enough money to secure a vault at Gringotts. At the place that they would all be spending their future summers, or, if they choose, holidays, they had a small chest full of money. Not enough for their lifetimes but enough for other things.

They came to Flourish and Blotts at the same time Relena and Dorothy left. The girls carried their heavy third year books in large woven bags, which Dorothy bought generously for both of them.

"We're going to buy more robes and the uniforms that go under them!" Relena told them, beaming. "And when you see sparkling lights at that store over there," she pointed to the Wandmakers store, "go over there so we can get our wands." They walked off.

"Wands, brooms, and dragons! This is simply amazing," Milliardo let out, as if he had been holding it in.

"Is it better than mobile suits?"

"Actually, it's pretty close. I loved the military-"

"Whenever you didn't get in trouble? I didn't know you were so easily angered." Heero walked through the door as the other held it open. Immediately he referred to his list. The first book was _A History of Magic_, but he didn't need to read his list as Milliardo tapped on his shoulder and showed him the table with all the third year books. Trowa sat in a chair, reading a book with the title _Magical Animals and Beasts Fourth Edition,_ a relatively old book with teeth; Trowa pressed it down to the table with the fingers on each page, as if to keep the thing from biting him. He looked up- shocking Heero as he saw both green eyes- and realized that he hadn't bought his other required books. When they were finished buying them, and next door to the Stationery Store writing utensils, ink, parchment, et cetera, _then_ to the Cauldron Shop were they all bought copper cauldrons, Milliardo hardly had any money left and walked out disheartened. He absolutely refused the 'charity' that Trowa and Heero offered abstractedly.

"It's my fault with this dragon," he reasoned stubbornly, shaking foreboding obscuring curls from his eyes. Simultaneously, they arrived at the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions tailor shop just when Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, and Une left. They spotted the other two girls, Hilde and Sally, with Duo, Wufei, and Quatre walking into the book store they just left. Treize, way down Diagon's Alley, had finished his shopping and stood waiting in front of the Julius's Wand shop, his white large-eyed owl safely in his cage while he fed him.

The lady there quickly waved a wand at their outlines, muttering a spell, then gathered the correct sizes of their Hogwarts uniforms-which she chattered was a relatively new addition to the Hogwarts school- and robes. Trowa went off and paid for all three outfits. He also ordered a few changes of clothes, and a few more clothes for the winter season, and pajamas, and bought them all, which almost brought him to just his Galleons left. Milliardo glared but managed a word of thanks, stuffing his suits into his bag. They walked out and saw the rainbow show.

"Good thing there are only wands left. I can't carry any more," Trowa said, carrying his sleeping pet lion and cauldron in one hand and the other held his books, clothes, and broom.

It was as if Lillian and Mark rented the wand shop; they all stood in a curved line inside the dark and littered wand shop. Towers of boxes uneasily shifted in their stacks, threatening to spill over, but Julius the wandmaker kept muttering _Finite _to steady them.

"Who's first?" Julius patiently asked, waving one of them forward. Milliardo came forward, and the wandmaker's large eyes behind his glasses bulged. "You have a dragon? Can you breathe fire? What's your name, my good lad?"

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft, and I can breathe fire."

"Oh, good, good," he muttered. "This should narrow it down a bit, Mr. Peacecraft, I just hope you don't burn anything, by Merlin, that would be a mess. Just dragonwood and dragon's heartstring, I presume. The length may be a bit edgy." Julius roamed up and down the rows. "Are you temperamental?"

"Um..."

Treize answered, "Mostly."

"Okay. These two: nine inches and one-half and ten inches half. Wave these around."

Milliardo, roused to smile giddily, picked up the ten inches and waved it messily. Boxes flew away and fell wherever his wand pointed. He delicately flipped it another time, but the same thing happened.

"Now the other," Julius said, as if that sort of thing happened all the time, and cleaned up with his wand.

The other wand, with a flicker, blew a flame from itself.

"Fourty Galleons, please. Dragonwood is exceptionally rare, you must understand."

Milliardo, pleased with that amount, gave his last two large golden coins. As soon as he pressed back in line, three of them went forward, and that's how it went until the rest of them finished, waving their wands curiously.

"Phoenix feather and cedarwood," Treize said to Zechs, "exactly eleven inches, extremely durable. He said mine was rather rare." [1

"Unicorn hair and holly, really springy? That is so you, Relena." Doroth tapped her Alder wood, Griffon tail wand on Relena's.

Heero's had been the only albino peacock feather and tulip tree wand there, the wandmaker told him, nodding his head wisely. He also had the only white-colored wand. He looked up when Lillian clapped her hands, the orange sun setting [2 her hair on fire.

"Everyone, get back in your groups. We're going to your new home by side-along Apparation!"

Pilot 01, holding tightly to pilot 02, remembered the tight suffocating feeling associated with Apparation. He seriously disliked the feeling and was close to grunting that opinion.

"I _hate_ that!" Duo had said instead, then looked past the painted white and gold of the gate of the manor. "I bet this is for Quatre."

Lillian laughed. "You bet. Winslow!" she called; the elf came to her beckoning, bowed, and opened the gates.

"Winslow has dinner ready for Master Winner!" he said pleasantly, leading them to the large oak front doors, "Nice roasted chicken and mushroom soap, that nasty butterbeer witches and wizards like, champagne for the big witches and wizards, and chocolate cake."

A single fountain spouted clear water to the doves on its rim, the rest of the lawn was peach orchard and pumpkin patches.

"Thank you, Mr. Winslow."

"Mister? Oh no, Master Winner doesn't have to honor lowly Winslow... Winslow... Winslow like it." He ran to the fountain and began to bang his head on it.

"Oh, gawsh!" Mark elbowed his brother, shaking his head pitifully. "Poor creatures always doin' that."

Relena gasped. "Always?" She dragged the elf away by his skinny elbows.

"I don't want you doing that, Winslow," Quatre ordered, but avoided calling him the honorific that started it in the first place.

"Is that a command, Master Winner?" Sadly, the boy nodded slowly, walking slowly with the small, troubling elf up the stairs.

"Did my parents allow that?"

"No, Winner's parents hated the punishing self, even when Winslow needed it. After they gone, we Winner elves went somewhere else with ordinarier wizards and witches, but us elves like Winner better."

Such elves came and took off their robes and away with their luggage, leading them to their dinners.

"Wouldn't you rather wear something other than a ragged sack?" Relena suggested, compassion filling her voice.

"Does Winner want to buy cotton sacks?" a female elf cried unhappily.

"No! That's not what I meant! Wouldn't you rather wear clothes or robes or shoes at least?" Relena sat absentmindedly in the chair pulled for her.

"Never! Never, never, never! Just to think! Wizard clothing like our masters," she squeaked, running over to the heavy table leg and knocked her head against it.

"Zinny!" Winslow rushed over to her. "Master Winner don't want us doing that anymore!"

"But Zinny have to! Zinny have to!" And she burst into uncontrollable tears. She couldn't be consoled not even by Relena's pleas but ran off into the kitchen.

Duo promised, "She's gonna' hit her head with a frying pan." He started to laugh, and even harder when he saw Relena's shocked visage. Some of the others began to laugh as well. They were only a bunch of young teenagers, barely, who can blame them?

Silver domes warm to the touch appeared on the long table, Quatre at the head with a reluctant look. Plates, bowls full of soup, and eating utensils clattered in front of them while pitchers of the aforementioned drinks and goblets- pail-sized goblets for the twin giants- arranged themselves around the other pure silver. Delicious brown meat steamed, smelling delectable. Side dishes of rolls and greens dwelt in the smaller domes and they began to eat. Some of them were quite neat, like Treize, holding a fork and knife formally to cut his chicken, while others the same as Duo took pride in their fingers and bit off with their teeth, elbows stabbing the table.

"Those poor things, punishing themselves, so horrible!" Relena said, pressing spinach delicately between her lips.

"That's why," Duo added, a giggle already bubbling, "their heads so flat and wide. Their eyes so big, too, because they keep bashing their heads." They laughed, except Relena and Catherine, imagining their eyes bulging.

"That's really horrible, to be honest," Treize said seriously. He shook his head in disbelief. "Crude, Maxwell, crude."

"Professor Lillian?" Dorothy called, going on when she looked up from her plate, "Where's our things?"

A pout puckered her dainty lips. "Well, your _clothing _, books, and pets are going to be in whatever room you choose to be your own. Or shared to be more specific. There are seven rooms and fourteen of you guys. Some girl is going with some guy, but I don't really mind."

"What happened to our brooms and wands?" Duo immediately picked up on the leftover items.

"I hid them."

"Why?!"

"Because, you aren't allowed to use magic outside the wizarding world, which is where this mansion is, until you are seventeen and you guys don't know how to ride a broom and I don't want to risk it having you try."

Mutters of ill-meaning passed around the table, stopping when everyone was full. Setting off to find their rooms, Quatre, after being rebuffed by his elves when he began to clean off the table, said, "The butterbeer tasted like root beer." He automatically went to the room Trowa first opened and inside he saw not only his new wizard robes but also all his Muggle clothing and instruments, his piano and violin. Across from their room was the space occupied by Wufei and Sally's things. Without anything to pack, or toy with, they walked back towards the general area they thought Lillian would be.

"Please tell me there's a television."

"Wizards don't use televisions, Duo," Lillian answered. "They have radios, though."

"No," he wailed, "I'm going to kill myself now!"

"Oh, come on. There's spells that could get one working but not this week okay? Now, sit around me boys and girls; let's have some candy. Only jellybeans, so it wouldn't burst your stomachs, but they have every single flavor in the world!"

"Every flavor?" Treize asked, taking the bag and choosing a deadly green one, Zechs next to him chose something orange, Une a white jellybean. The small bag of candy went around the opposite way of a stack of tissues until everyone had their pick and returned the candy to Lillian, who was grinning quite madly. She had planned this just in case they wouldn't get along, having been on opposite sides of the Muggle war after all.

"Yep, oh, in case you were wondering, Mark and Devin went back to their hut over by Hogwarts; they live there. Okay, now everyone, eat!"

Smacks and chews were all that were heard, then Treize got up, scraping off his tongue, remembered his manners, and scrubbed his tongue with his napkin.

"I got blueberry," Quatre told them, one of the few that were happy.

"I got mucus." Treize looked as green as his candy.

"Why in the hell would they give out earwax?" Duo grumbled.

"That's not as bad as vomit," Zechs said to him.

"I guess cotton," Une said softly, bitterly, "isn't all that bad."

Wufei hadn't eaten his yet, a brown one with green spots, and then decidedly refused not to eat it. Frowns and glares met Lillian's shuddering frame as she laughed.

"Oh, that was as great as I thought it was. Who got good flavors?"

Quatre repeated his, while Catherine said she had a strawberry and chocolate flavored one, and Sally continued to chew on her white coconut bean. She swallowed as boxes of chocolate frogs were handed out to them. Duo, earnest to get rid of the earwax flavor, ripped his box opened and the frog jumped high into the air; its counterparts followed suit.

"I see that witches wouldn't want their kids to get addicted to candy, hm?" He shook his long chesnut hair. A frog had landed in it. Catching one randomly, he found that he couldn't eat them if they were going look like they were looking at him.

"Oh I couldn't eat this poor thing," Catherine said.

"The Charm making it move is going to wear off eventually," Lillian said, biting the head off her still wriggling chocolate frog. Some of them bit a leg or arm; the others like Catherine waited for the charm to wear off. "Look at the cards under it."

They did observe their flurry of cards, surprised as the pictures of wizards and witches and half-breed magical people smiled and waved at them. Heero, by an absurd stroke of irony, managed to receive Harry Potter, which signified his birth as July 31, 1980 and death October 31, 2079, an odd note said his death was unspecified. Milliardo got- it was a magical effect, Lillian said- Draco Malfoy, and Lillian had to explain the whole reincarnation, ghost bit. This was the first time in nearly seven hundred years that a reincarnation this grand has ever happened, and it did no more to put the Wizarding world at ease. Dorothy bushy-haired Hermione Granger appeared reading a book, and Duo's Ron Weasley slept with snores.

They sat in companionable silence for awhile before their lone professor asked, "Does anyone have any questions? About anything?" though she was a bit tired giving tidbits.

"The wizards and people here," Treize said, eyes a very dark brilliant purple, blushing slightly whenever Zechs licked his lips, "they don't know anything about us right?"

"Right, especially the students." She didn't miss the blush nor Une's flush of jealousy- but had no impulse to explain the inevitable to her twin. "I think it would be beneficial if one of you made friends with the Slytherins or Malfoy... You could get close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his people. I know the Headmaster is one or close to one."

"I thought you liked Headmaster Doradius?" Quatre asked innocently.

"No. Thing is, he disappeared last year. This new 'better' Headmaster from the Ministry of Magic is substituting. She had replaced teachers and classes, using the reason that opposing is as good as treason to the Ministry of Magic."

"She's a mean old witch?" Milliardo now inquired, wondering why magic chocolate tasted so good.

"She's a mean _young_ witch, about fifty. So vain about her appearance that she's simply going to hate some of you 'cause she thinks that you think you are prettier than her."

"I probably am!" Duo recited, flinging his hair back, giving them reason to snicker.

"Yes, you're very _pretty_, Maxwell," Wufei murmured.

Violet eyes twinkled with mirth, and the mouth blew the Chinese boy a kiss. "Thanks, babe." And the snickers turned to all-out cachinnations.

"I got to be frank," Lillian said between giggles, "Headmaster Undeley is one crazy woman, but if you guys could get close to her, and can deal with her constant stupidity, you might get some good info."

Relena, between small chuckles, lied down comfortable on the carpet and asked, "How do you know what House you're going into?"

"It's supposed to be a secret but... Whatever... A Sorting Hat is put on your head. It will talk to you about your choices, your best and worst, but really it puts your opinions first, unless you're a sure-fire for some such house. It will blurt the house you're for right away."

Dorothy pretended to put the Sorting Hat on Relena's head, and before it touched her head, she cried, "Hufflepuff!" They laughed at her reddening face. "You said we will be here only for holidays- so Hogwarts is a dorm school?"

"Actually it's a prominent castle, about plus hundred sizes bigger than this whole manor."

"I can't find my way through that!" Catherine exclaimed.

Lillian waved her off. "There are maps, darling, don't worry- they'll give you a week to get around. Soooo... There's also a week until we have to get to King's Cross Station at Hogsmeade. That morning we will have your luggage ready, get to King's Station, and ya'll drop right on the Hogwarts' Express! What lesson are you looking forward to?"

"Flying," was most of the answers.

"I want to see the different magical creatures," Trowa said softly. "Especially hippogriffs."

"Oh, great, you'll love Mark and Devin's class then. Most people are scared of that class," Lillian laughed nervously, revealing how she was one those people.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course," Dorothy said, "Since that will help us against You-Know-Who." She stopped there, not bothering with the long name.

"Well, I'm going to go, and will come back around next week," Lillian got up to stretch and yawn. "So, you should be safe and if not, I would be sure to find out. There are charms and spells protecting this whole place, alright?"

"We're going to be alone?" Relena asked.

"Do you want a babysitter?" But the others answered negatively for the former Queen of the World. "Good. You guys be good, alright?"

"Yes, Professor Lillian!" And she left, leaving the chocolate and jellybeans, which they tried in two more rounds before just giving up on the better flavors. Trowa was the first to let out his pet and the others followed. Then, Dorothy opened up a book that she got from the Winner library. Quatre played his piano. Friends were made of the elves, Quatre and Relena taking the time to learn each and every one of their names

They also had small talks and large arguments all that awkward week, but they supported their bonds and settled on a general plan for Hogwarts.

[1 I only picked that wood because it sounded elegant, and a durable wood seemed to fit Treize. Then, after I wrote this chapter, I actually looked up what cedarwood was- found out I spelled it wrong (ceder)- and then I read that it _was _durable. The exact word! How odd...

[2Setting on fire, sun setting- I promise it was an accident. I didn't realize it till I reread the chapter.


	3. Adventure at Home and Kings' Cross

**First of all, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! smooches **

**Karina**: I was well aware of how Milliardo would look, mainly because I've never seen him with curls, maybe slightly wavy, but never curls, heehee! **  
**

**TrenchcoatMan**: I love trenchcoats, hehe. Anywho There's no worry with 3x4, I absolutely adore that pairing. The others, I'm sure will fit eventually, but not too near in the future. ahem Yes, magic helps out oodles of noodles of much.

**Devil S**: Here you Go! - Onwards to my boring drabble- then to new chapter (that's been done for God knows how long...)

**AN:** I thought this was an adorable chapter. And rather important, there's some personalities that will interfere with the whole plot. The personalities are really obvious. I didn't want to make this so long, but I still enjoyed it! Thanks for telling me if you liked it! If you're lurking out there and reading this, drop a line, please

**Summary**: Nothing's weirder than staying in a thirteen-year-old body with your life-long enemies with nothing but sparsely aforementioned magic floating around. Except maybe one enemy is a half-dragon, an ally is incredibly naive, an in-between drifter is terribly irritating, and well, there might be weirder things.

**Warnings**: If you ever felt like burning Umbridge on a stake... Well, a 'descendant' of hers is going to make trouble for everyone.

...Adventure at Home and King's Cross 

The warm bend of August ended, and the first of September started before Sunday, which was finally a week later. There were many arguments, mainly between Duo and Milliardo, which gave the reason for the elves to beg them to keep out of the kitchen- the blonde part-dragon had the habit of burning meals. Dorothy was generally wicked with everyone, not in a necessarily evil way, but more out of mischievous boredom. And Heero and Trowa was so quiet in the house full of people, the rest of them forgot they were there, so the two boys got into the habit of actually greeting a person when they arrived in a room or else risk giving them a minor heart attack. Wufei spent most of his time with Sally, Hilde, and Duo- mostly tedious minor tilts, or berating Dorothy for such and such comment. However, often he could be found, surrounded in dead silence, with Treize and Milliardo.

Only one big incident caused Lillian to come back: it was yet another fight between Duo and his arch-nemesis, over a subject neither could remember, but ended in Relena knocking herself unconscious on the table, whereas Milliardo, in search of Duo, began to light the living room on fire. Now the living room had a nice, black, rainy pattern all around its walls. By that time, as anyone would guess, their minds had receded to, like Lillian predicted,13-year-old mannerisms: Sally actually liked her hair down; Relena had the habit of falling asleep at the window; Treize didn't truly care for manners and thought the different array of spoons and forks was a complete waste of time and _complained_; Wufei was obsessed with cleanliness; Catherine felt she was fat; Hilde and Dorothy liked to double-team people into embarrassing situations; Quatre talked too much and Trowa listened likewise with a wide blank expression, wider since everyone was still not used to both of his green eyes staring back at them; Heero came to be known as a brick wall; Noin and Une openly admired Treize and Zechs; and Duo and Milliardo obsessed over their hair, a lot, especially the prince because the curls particularly weren't grown to be tamed.

In desperation, Milliardo heated two silver pots and flattened his hair with them; he was vaguely surprised they worked, as was everyone else's opinion, though they laughed at his transparent recklessness. It seemed, without the weight of a nation, or colony, or pride on any of their shoulders, but the simple fact that they should move forward in this strange new land and help those in need, that they had to laugh more easily- even if there were some disagreements. The majority of them never had pets, either, so the animals brightened their day more than ever. They even, because the only interesting thing they could understand on the radio was Quidditch and there was no game today, had a little animal show. Sitting outside in the backyard, sunshine warm on the grass, and the great orange peaches swelling, most of them stood in angle with another person showing what their animal could do.

Quatre had received letters from Lillian, friendly questions on how everything was turning out over at the Winner manor. He sent his own dark-colored owl and was absolutely ecstatic when Jeffrey brought another letter back, a congratulations on his first owled message.

Lu the lion knew how to jump through hoops when Trowa waved one over her head and roared for a treat after she had done it a few times. Scyther, Duo's panther, hated everyone except his master and took to angry jealousy whenever said master took his attention away from him. So Duo could never take his eyes off from Scyther whenever he was out of his cage or else risk losing another one of his ribbons. Zero, Heero's majestic black owl, didn't do much socializing nor liked to be coddled, which was great, since Heero didn't like to coddle. Treize's white owl, Tallgeese, was the opposite of Zero. He preened and bothered the other pets. When the girls went around Quatre's adorable chick-looking owl, Tallgeese would swoop down, nearly blasting Jeffrey away. He also hated the cats, which always sat in the laps of Une and Catherine being petted and kissed and variously loved. He didn't expect his master Treize to do the same, but the girls he wanted to wheedle their affection. But Elly and Saber were just as possessive of their masters as Scyther was and fought together against Tallgeese. Whenever this happened, he would nag Dorothy's Redneck, the toad, until she called Treize to get the damned owl before she broke its wings.

Most of the owls, especially Relena's curious long-eared owl, took a liking to the dragon Epyon, except Zero, who could care less, and Tallgeese, who got jealous on regular occasion and spurred on fights between them. He would butt and poke even after a few of his feathers cindered and Epyon, taking the faux fights in playful jest, would wisely rally down his strength so as not to let the game end too quickly.

"It's really odd, you know?" Relena said that evening, feeding Flyleaf, since the owl was the bright orange-red color of the flying autumn leaves, "It's like Tallgeese embodies Zechs while Epyon is almost like Treize."

"Sometimes, Relena, there are things you just don't say." Milliardo said, embarrassed, and also referred to the day before when his sister commented how he and Treize spent more time with each other than with their respective lady friends.

"What's wrong with what I said?"

Dorothy smiled; she was an instigator, it was decided, and one couldn't trust her to let any opportunity to poke fun at someone, especially Milliardo, to pass. "Oh, it just vaguely means that Milliardo and Treize have _each other_." She calmly stomped out the flames that erupted on her dress. They had gone back to more comfortable clothes rather than staying in the billowing robes.

"That's simply adorable, though," Relena said, missing the point completely. Milliardo groaned.

Unfortunately, Treize was in just a playful mood as his cousin. "Then, Relena, should I rename my little firebrand Milliardo or some such?"

"That would be odd when you went to school. However, it would be a fine idea if you think so." Dorothy nodded in agreement, chuckling.

Milliardo snapped his fingers so that Epyon concluded the one-sided fight between Tallgeese and him, who flew onto his shoulders. "I'm just going to burn all three of you and be done with it."

"I doubt any of the teachers," Heero interrupted formally, after awhile, one of the many reprimands given to Zechs when he made such threats, "or students would appreciate you breathing fire all over the place. That would really give you unwanted attention."

The other boy kicked the grass, disliking the feeling of being lectured, which he was sure Heero was doing to him. That disinclination led to the deep feeling of guilt, punching him in the gut whenever someone such as Treize, or Relena, or, mostly likely, Heero would say something advisory towards him. An ambiguous feeling of defiance and self-reproach would swell up inside him. _Unwanted attention_ Heero had said, and he felt a perpetual feeling that their eyes were on him, as he was the sole reason billions of lives would have been lost if the Wing pilot hadn't saved them all. Now, Milliardo couldn't look up, so he chanced to turn back towards the mansion.

"You know, we forgive you, Milliardo." Treize always knew the exact time to do some persuasive talk, and Milliardo stopped but didn't turn around. There was probably thirteen pairs of eyes looking at him and he didn't want to meet any of them.

"Well, _I _do. You haven't stabbed me in our bed,"-this was a slip of the tongue which they did not notice, except Dorothy, of course-"but seemed to have been wallowing in your own living nightmare. You only did what you thought was right, and so had we. No one should judge whatever good intentions you had in mind, no matter how you done it. If that was the way we should be then, why, I would also be at the mercy of the human race."

Painful, highly complex emotions prodded his tear ducts. It might've been just one emotion, but if it was, he didn't want to name it. This had to come from, not Noin, who he would've expected all of what from her, not Relena, a similarity to Noin in his opinion, but _Treize_, whose fluid, rather true, rather honest words had him close to crying. He swallowed and turned around, choking, and muttered once, then loudly, "Thank you, Treize. I guess I've wanted to hear something like that from yo- someone." He saw nods of acknowledgment.

Relena, moved, said, "I just had the funniest thought-"

"Please, sister, keep it to yourself," Milliardo begged, but she had already finished:

"If brother was a girl, this would have been so romantic." It was already known that Milliardo couldn't get mad enough at his sister to burn her, but he looked pretty close.

"Well," Dorothy cackled at the opportunity to joke about Treize's misstatement, "he's already been in his bed."

"What do you mean?" Treize asked, alarmed, and Tallgeese hooted.

"Ya' said," Duo was smiling, not quite feeling the atmosphere just yet, " 'you haven't stabbed me in our bed' so..."

"I meant room! Surely, you are only making it more-"

"Maybe he was thinking about him in his bed," Dorothy kept on ruthlessly.

"Please, my dear cousin..." but the former colonel trailed off, covering his blush with his hands.

Winslow, running from the back doors and onto the patio where out of season geraniums grew in large pots, saved him from certain mortification with another letter from Lillian and a newspaper. The elf, wearing a clean sack and dingy rubber boots after much prodding, read the letter out loud as they walked inside, which read that they would be waking up rather late and hoped that they had become great friends.

"_Daily Prophet_," Catherine read. After finishing their supper of rabbit stew, stuffed cheese potatoes, and goblets of butterbeer- a drink they have gotten much addicted to- and rereading Lillian's letter, the Wizarding newspaper was spread in the center of their usual circle in the branded living room.

" 'Hogwarts Opens Again With Arrival of Familiar Heero Yuy'. Look at this." She pointed a red-painted fingernail at the captioned picture with their people full of motility. It was a photo shoot of the staff at Hogwarts. Underneath read the names of all the teachers and the article had the school's statistics and whatnot, but what interested them most was the part about Headmaster Undeley that poked at the disappearance of Doradius and then sported line after line of what good Undeley has been doing for the school. Comments from the students added to her success, however...

"Well, it's just natural that a bunch of Slytherins would like her," Catherine huffed to her new best friend, Hilde, and she sniffed accordingly.

Relena peered at the picture of Undeley, the big bow hanging down Undeley's cascading jet-black hair, the heap of make-up on her face that made her look extraordinarily young, and her slim hourglass figure. "I can't begin to understand how she would be jealous of anyone!"

"Then you have yet to learn the true nature of people, Relena," Treize said. "I can tell by all that damn make-up that she has some serious issues."

"That big-ass bow is just wrong!" Duo added, shaking his own hair. "But what's even worse is how she is saying that Heero will come to school 'spreading the awful news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alive just like that Harry Potter has said.' " He read on, " 'That is just completely wrong. We all know that after his reign of terror, where he used the Muggle war to his advantage and killed numerous great families, wizards and Muggles alike, has been done for a long time. There is nothing for us to fear and neither do the students of Hogwarts.' Sounds like denial or lying to me."

Trowa nodded. "She didn't say he was dead, that is what bothers me."

"It is time for bed, Master Winner!" Winslow called, scaring some of them. "Miss Lillian wants everyone quite awake tomorrow!"

So they got ready for bed; their luggage already was arranged in trunks and carts, big wallets of money sat fat on certain carriers while other bags weren't so big. Baths were taken and good-nights were said. Dorothy watched Treize and Milliardo shuffle awkwardly into their room, as did Duo. They had a pact to make the two as uncomfortable as possible. Soon, they crept back to their own beds and tried, mostly, to sleep.

Heero's eyes were bothering him again, as they have been all week, and he had been trying to hide it but was caught once by his joking roommate who noticed his fingers ready to claw out the sharp pains. The pain wasn't the worse of it; he couldn't see for a good half-hour afterwards. Before he had blurry shaking visions, but now it seemed he lay in another crowded room watching another boy with wild red hair. A hand was rubbing at his forehead, and Heero instantly realized that he was looking through the eyes of Harry Potter. He was tired as that other legendary wizard was tired and worried just as he was. Sharp lightning shock ran through his optical nerves and he was forced to see a large silver snake.

"There are sssssso many waysss, sssso many wayssss," was all it said before he snapped back, sweaty, panting and Duo hovering over him. Heero couldn't see him, but the smell of his shampoo was fresh in his nostrils, and his hand patted a shoulder.

"You alright, Heero?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for not saying 'Hn' because nobody really understands what that means." Duo chuckled shakily, and Heero granted him a small grin. "Are you smiling? Oh, you're not alright then. Let me see a doctor!" He paused, and Heero guessed he made some gesture in front of his face. "You can't see me, can you?"

"I'm fine, Duo."

"Just answer the question!"

He closed his temporarily blind eyes for a moment and answered, "Yes. It's not permanent."

"But it's hella' dangerous, Heero. What if someone..."

"Shoots me?" It was his turn for jokes, and he heard the smile in Duo's voice.

"Yea, like with Hexes or something!"

"Are you so worried about me?"

"Relena would be!" Duo deliberately avoided the question, and he frowned at the silence that came.

"Don't tell anyone."

"What?" Duo asked, completely flabbergasted. "This is important for everyone to know!"

"But they can't do anything about it, so I don't want them worrying over something they can't control."

"Yea... What use is it to damn the rain, huh[1? Well... 'Night, Heero." The bed squeaked when he lied down.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, whatev-Ah," he yawned. Soon, his soft snores were heard and Heero went to sleep. He hardly felt like he slept when the alarm croaked- it was a frog alarm Duo traded with Relena, who wanted his kitten. The Japanese wizard, eyesight restored, glared at the clock that revealed he had slept a good many hours and had less than an hour to get ready. His roommate had finished brushing his teeth and doing his hair.

"I just realized," he said, slipping on his uniform, "brooms are by themselves, aren't they? Flying definitely will be a nightmare."

Knocking interrupted Heero's walk to the bathroom and he answered the door to see Relena already dressed. "You slept awfully late today, Heero," she said, worry seeping into her voice though her face looked strong. "Are you all right?"

"Hn."

She took the familiar grunt to be something along the lines of 'I'm fine' but the anxiety etched on her features bore witness to her dubiety. There was something troubling him and, as always, he kept it to himself. "If there's something wrong with you, I would rather know than guess. It might make you feel better to share your feelings."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She huffed indignantly. Behind her, Sally came, tying her long hair into her trademark double plaits, somehow it was a nervous habit more than a style. "You're speaking to a brick wall, Relena." Then she looked over Relena's and Heero's shoulders and spoke to Duo. "Please say you have some extra ribbons, Duo. I _have_ to tie my hair."

"I hear ya'," he sympathized, handing over two black silk ribbons. "I don't see how you can stand it, Princess." He had gotten into the habit of calling her the blue-blooded name just for the heck of it. The 'Princess' flipped her hair self-consciously.

"Professor Lillian!" Quatre called down the hall. "How are you doing?"

"To be honest, I'm rather nervous! Because after ya'll go through Platform nine and three-quarters, you're all alone!" Purple polka dots blotted her tall witch hat. Mark stomped from the living room carrying their brooms and wands in a big heap in his arms. He dropped them carefully on the floor.

"Nine and three-quarters? Must be another magic thing." Trowa said, wheeling both his and Quatre's heavily ladened carts.

"Thank you, Trowa, but, truly, you didn't have to." Lu the lion merely growled for his master, and Quatre smiled, staring down at the pile of their prohibited things. "I don't know which one is mine. I know that's my Comet Express, though," he said pointing to his broom.

"Oh, why don't you just say 'Accio Comet Express', and it'll come to you. Somehow that spell doesn't really go against the no-magic rule anymore," Lillian expressed, "or you can just say broom, the spell would know which one you're talking about."

"Man, just imagine how easy it would be to find your remote!" Duo cried, pushing his cart. " _Accio broom_!" His broom, the last Lightning Star, flew directly into his open palm. "Alright! _Accio wand_- sweet!" He tucked his wand into his robes and put his broom between two trunks on the cart, which all three made way with theirs into the living room as the others began to come out of their rooms. Then the new arrivals rearranged themselves when Devin came into the room.

"Winslow!" Relena called; he Apparated beside her, giving her a small fright. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you elves. You have been a great help and the dinners were just fantastic."

"Winslow having had a wonderful time with Miss Peacecraft and her friends," he answered with a small bow. "Master Winner, we would not be bashing our heads in when Master Winner is gone. If Master Winner shall be needing anything Winslow will answer!"

"That's wonderful Winslow," Quatre said, shaking his favorite elf's hand. "I heard that Hogwarts has elves. Why don't you work there?"

"Winslow will be doing that. Winslow... forgot to tell you."

"It's alright! Please, it's fine." The blonde was happy to see Winslow merely nod. The poor thing had hurt his foot and couldn't serve them tea and got really close to scarring himself with the fireplace poker if Duo hadn't stopped him.

"Alright!" Lillian cried happily, seeing Heero finally come ready to go, "To King's Cross." They automatically went into their groups and outside the manor gates where they Apparated to yet another street which led to a brick wall of a l.

"They have a brick wall to a bank, a popular street, and to a train station. I bet they would have one to a, heh, cathouse," Duo said languidly.

"You really do like cats, Duo." Relena obviously didn't know what the term meant, and Duo couldn't help snickering.

"I really love you, Princess."

"Well, guys, I gotta go. Take these-" She handed them large golden tickets. "Be safe and just do what those kids are doing. Ta-ta!" Lillian, Mark and Devin went back through the wall where they mounted their brooms towards Hogwarts.

Going through the wall to the station, they found numerous cart-wielding Hogwarts students coming to a brick pillar then, much to their amazement, go through it. The surrounding Muggles seemed unable to see the spectacular feat and went on their merry way. They stood roughly in a ragged line where, somehow, Muggles watched them with peculiar looks.

"This is rich," Hilde muttered sarcastically. "I hope nobody here becomes an OZ soldier and sees me."

"Now that would be rich." Duo smacked her on the rump; she punched his arm. They had that friendly feeling towards each other and never were shy about displaying their affection.

"My, these are all new faces," said a girl their age with bushy brown hair longer than Duo's. Her cart was filled with large trunks and a cat in its cage slept. "Oh, excuse my rudeness, my name is Hermione Granger." She smiled intelligently shaking Duo's hand and nodded at his introduction. Beside him she set her eyes on Heero. "Merlin, hello, you must have had it rough, haven't you? Harry could never walk down the street without a standing ovation!"

"Hermione Granger?" Heero, mind whirling, remembered his vision. "Were you with Weasley?"

She blinked, amazed, then she nodded in understanding. "Your mind must be linked to Harry's just like his is linked to _him_," she said tactfully.

"I'm connected to his as well. Do you know why?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I honestly don't. I've been researching but there is no book, despite the hundreds postulating Harry's life, that explains it. You know what? I think we should be friends." And they shook hands.

A family of red-heads came trooping around, the mother figure fussing over three of her boys and two of her girls; one other girl, small and crying about wanting to go to Hogwarts, clutched her robes. Harry Potter stood next to her, laughing.

"Please, Ron, stay out of trouble this year. I swear if that Undeley puts you in detention one more time, I'm going to lose it!" she warned her youngest son. "And, Harry, you make sure to watch your back."

"Hermione, blimey, help!" Ron said, evading the clutches of his mother only to be hugged by Hermione. She shifted and hugged Harry, who seemed happy to see her, the scar, actually a birthmark, evident even through his messy bangs.

"Ginny, you be good in school. No fighting with boys or any other unladylike conduct," the mother turned on the next victim, who rolled her eyes. Her two older brothers, twins, trailed towards the third year students, less they had a turn for their mother's tongue.

"Well, isn't it the other Harry Potter!" said the one of the left. He wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Guess what? We're going to show you the ropes around at 'ogwarts, alright mate?"

"Please don't listen to anything Fred or George says." Ron pushed his other brother. "Gosh, I'm glad we met you before someone like that prat Malfoy. He would have tarnished your view of wizards." Again, Heero was subjected to shaking hands, but he wasn't as uncomfortable with it that he had been before the wizard world. He felt.. He wanted to make friends who didn't know he killed people.

"Oh, we met that little _prat,_" spat Milliardo. "Calling me Mudblood."

"Shoulda' punched the stupid bloke," Ron advised. "Like Hermione did."

"That must have felt nice."

Hermione nodded with a mischievous grin. "It did!" Then she looked at his cart and gasped.

But Fred or George was the one to say, " _Blimey, mate_. A bloody dragon, would you imagine that! Must be swimming in gold."

"...Not exactly."

"Undeley... She has the only albino Siamese cat at Hogwarts," Harry said. "She's going to hate you."

"She hates everyone, including her reflection," Fred grinned. He was tall, about two years older than them, and his red hair was slightly long and spazzing out. "Well, bye, Mum! See you at Christmas," and he vanished through the brick wall. George had to kiss his mother with a grimace and then went.

Harry and Heero now stood face to face, the former blinking behind his glasses.

"I'll tell you this, Yuy-"

"You can call me Heero," came the automatic response.

"Well, Heero, I don't know any more than you do. Hermione probably knows more than what I should know, but if anything comes up, I think we would know at the same time. Can you..." He searched for the right words because he somehow felt the need not to let his friends know directly. "Can you 'see' him?"

"See who?" Relena asked, up next for the brick wall, eying the arched pillar with distrust as if it would solidify if she took her chance.

"Yea, I can see him. He was unclear before but now... I can certainly do without it."

Harry smiled, angling himself for the platform, the others had gone ahead. "Though I would agree, I had some interesting visions of my past life, and most of them showed good effects of this... uhm... connection." He went through; Heero followed, holding his breath, elated that he came out the other side and in one piece.

"We could know where he is," Harry continued, "what's he doing, or who's he with."

"But can't he do the same to us?"

"Actually, it's harder for him to see into our minds than the other way around. He probably doesn't know he can right now." Harry looked around. "It's odd though. I can see my past, but I can only remember so far, like a little past when my son Albus finished school. Something big happened..."

"Hn." Annoying habit of his, when he felt like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure what he should say.

A startlingly huge red train hooted and smoke puffed onto the sign hanging overhead reading Platform nine and three-quarters, and only witches and wizards shuffled around, saying goodbyes and hugging. It was also a rather crowded place, and people bumped into his cart. Heero, a professional bodyguard for Sanc Representative Relena Peacecraft, deemed the place extremely hazardous.

"We should get on the train and find the others." Before going completely inside, Heero saw the brick wall that had now turned into a raised platform, gold numbers Nine and Three-fourths nailed at its top. "Just put your stuff in any the luggage rack. Your stuff will just be sent by magic to the dorm you're going to be in."

"Hn." Heero went into a compartment and put his luggage, choosing to carry Zero, in the carrier above- he somehow lost his golden ticket somewhere but couldn't bother to look for it. He closed and opened the luggage holders. Everything had disappeared. His fellow Specials were finding other compartments to settle down in but, finding that many were filled, some went to the long seating area instead, where a witch was selling magical treats. He saw Milliardo buy a chocolate frog, carefully open it, and bite off the head.

"You need to stop spending so much money, brother! It's not unlimited like back in Sanc."

Milliardo swiped his teeth with his tongue, looking only a bit remorseful before chomping again into his chocolate.

Ron grinned. "I bet you have more money than my family."

"Well, of course, you have such a large family. We have a thousand Galleons for the two of us."

"Nevermind," Ron said, eyes wide, "you're pretty poor."

"Has the Ministry of Magic contacted you?" Hermione asked, concerned. "With that little money there is no way you could support yourselves for long."

"When that happens, I'll be there," Quatre said, stroking his Jeffrey, another who had decided not to put his animal away. He added, to the Peacecraft's troubled demeanors, "Whether they like it or not."

"Oi, Harry, there you are." Ron patted the seat next to him where his friend sat. Heero went across from them, next to Trowa, who was surrounded by girls, younger and older, in a sense, who ogled his 'adorable', 'cute', and 'feisty' mini-lion. Lu growled, uncomfortable with the stares, and kept at it until they went away. They went through the door of the car and Draco rudely bumped through them, accompanied by two large dumb-looking twins.

Tension suddenly estranged the compartment but it bothered the three intruders none. Draco, nose wrinkled in distaste, faced Relena, who smiled pleasantly despite the cold airs.

"Who are _you_?" came his icy drawl that haven't changed in Harry's three-century ago memories.

Milliardo clutched his fists, eyes hardening in the way that it made his scarcely straightened hair more noticeable; the blonde tendrils had decided to twist up the night before.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft. I heard you met my brother?" She proudly pressed her gentle hands on her brother's stiff, angry shoulders. Concerned, the princess watched him. "What's wrong?"

"He's mad because he's a Mu-"

"Say it, Malfoy, and as Merlin as my witness," Milliardo immediately deterred to the term Hermione used, "you can count the point-two seconds until you hit this damn floor."

"Or," Harry added, "if he's so unlucky to miss, you can count another point-two seconds it will take me to hex you."

Trowa, much to everyone's surprisiment, joked, "I would add to that, but I think you got the point."

Ron laughed, giving him a high-five.

The miffed gray-eyed wizard ran his fingers through his hair, then snapped his fingers. His two friends turned around and went out the car. Before the sliding door closed, Malfoy said, "I wouldn't bother myself with such filth, anyway."

Milliardo still looked upset. "I'm sensing a deep hatred towards that boy."

"Was he about to call me a Mudblood?" Relena asked.

"Yes, I don't mind him calling me that, but he will not bother you with his nonsense!"

Hermione, an only child, watched the angry affection with a smile. "You have a wonderful brother, Relena."

"I know. He's the best." She kissed him on the cheek; her brother smiled warmly.

"I would never let Ginny nor Ginger kiss me like that in public. What kind of brother are you?" Ron gagged, earning a reproachful look from his friend. And the Specials, Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed the first laugh together on their long ride to Hogwarts. It was such a lengthy travel that the Specials learned all about Quidditch, for both Ron and Harry were on the Gryffindor team; Hermione taught them a few easy spells, now that they were on school property they were allowed to do small magic, and she explained some classes; topics diverged from one to the next, hastily changing when the subject of their livelihoods on the colonies came up. Ron and Harry chatted vehemently about a man named Serverus Snape, Headmaster Undeley, the disasters in Mark and Devin's class, and the weirdness that ensued in Professor Trelawney's Divinations. When Halloween was discussed, they talked about the seventh year student pranks. Though Undeley was here last year, and the school was not helped by the Slytherins, the other Houses managed to fill the halls, and only the halls, three-feet-deep in clean river water, fish included. Their first year they had Doradius, who the three all commended dutifully, and the Hogwarts' students got away with covering all the walls in pictures of owls, mini-lions, cats, and other pets. When Undeley and the other teachers had cleaned the halls, the Headmaster reduced all points of the Houses, except Slytherin, down to zero. The Slytherins had won the House Cup that year.

The House Cup explanation led to the dive into the secrets and traditions of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, checking for others, took out what he called the Marauder's Map which he found after reading a small message in a dilapidated and utterly useless wizard restroom the year before. He had heard his father was the one to destroy the place with a prank gone wrong. The messy writing was so similar to his he had read it first. The message was for those who 'solemnly swore [he or she was up to no good at the smiling gargoyle'. The words 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' opened its mouth, and was also the password that activated the map that showed nearly every room, passage, and person in Hogwarts.

Finally, they arrived to a large forest station where two roads, one that led straight to a lake that had a road that led to the gigantic, obviously much bigger than even Quatre's manors combined in the Muggle territories, Hogwarts Castle precariously set atop a large green hill, majestic mountains stood stately and dark beyond the school.

"You guys," Hermione said as thousands of students exited the train, "go with Professor Vela over by the trail to the lake. Boats are going to take you to a side chamber, through the Entrance Hall, to the dining hall in Hogwarts where you'll wait to be Sorted. Don't be scared when they say something about a test. It's bogus." She was still angry about the anxiety attack she had two years ago.

Seventh year students, seventeen-year-olds, flew by on brooms. A lengthy trip some of them had been planning with their friends since their first and second years. Second-to-sixth years walked to carriages pulled by black, skeletal horses. Their wings were as bare and meatless as their bodies.

"What are those things pulling the carriages?" Trowa asked, watching them longingly. Other four-wheeled vehicles held luggage that students piled their animals and other things on, and he did the same.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron said, squinting, as did Hermione. "The carriages are run by magic... I think."

But Quatre whispered in his ear, "I see them too." Together they walked, albeit nervously, towards the tall woman called Vela. She escorted them wordlessly to large boats capable of holding twenty children at the time. Though most of them were tiny, frightened eleven year olds, a good bit of them were Specials, older and younger than they were.

Trowa didn't see anything pushing the boat, much to his disappointment.

It was another walk along the trail to the drawbridge over a river, where the castle looked frighteningly larger up close, and the abysmal entrance to the Special and first year chamber swallowed them. They were cramped, nervous, and scared enclosed in the room, some even screamed as ghosts, bright phantasmas smiling and waving, soared across the room. Their feelings were none the better when Professor Vela went to a door, were combinations of noises came through but none they could make out, and said, "Now, you should all prepare yourselves for the test." No one noticed her slight quirk of the lips as she slipped through a crack in the door.

"Were we supposed to read our books?"

"My mother's been hiding that she was a witch all this time. I don't know anything about this place."

"I'm scared!"

"What will happen if we fail?"

Relena pressed her hands to her mouth. "How can they do this to these poor children?"

"I think it's hilarious," said Duo and Dorothy simultaneously.

Quatre and Hilde, both wildly intrigued by the flying ghosts, touched a flying woman, and they snapped their hands back at the biting cold. The female ghost, a beautiful young lady with a wonderful brooch settled on her bosom, laughed shrilly.

Then the doors opened and the thousands of lights from thousands of candles shone brightly into the Entrance Hall that led to the Great Hall. Not a single person moved, but the urging of students inside spurred some of the bravest into the enormous dining area.

"Please stop there, children," came a gentle woman's voice at the podium raised high above the tables seating the Hogwarts staff.

While some of them stared at the gorgeous Undeley and her weird, yet exotic cat by her feet, others memorized the banners of the Houses. The animals and coat of arms were emblems over long columns of tables. The snake waved next to the eagle, who was parallel to the Gryffindor banner, and the badgers were at the end. Heero saw Harry Potter on the bench, while the teachers had chairs of red upholstery, under the lions. Draco Malfoy, no surprise, sat between his twin goons at the Slytherin table, seemingly glaring past him at Milliardo.

Undeley, carrying a medium-sized, heavily folded hat and a large rolled parchment, came forward to a single stool by itself in a great empty expanse between the tables of students and the tables of the staff, which included Lillian, Devin, and Mark.

"Now, the test begins!" said Undeley, her voice magnified magically so that it carried all over the halls. "And I just hope I get to see a good many Slytherins this year!"


	4. Sorting Hat

**AN**: As I'm writing this, this would the sixth week of me editing this chapter...Yea, I had much trepidation towards this fic...Because not much of my stuff are getting read- well, if I count the visitors, I guess I would be popular, but there are all sorts of things that can overrate my fic according to that statistic- so a billion thanks to those who review with words and not numbers Speaking of...

**Devil S**: Pleased to oblige.

**IrethFalassion**: I do love Dorothy as well :D And I do agree she belongs in Slytherin, however... What do you mean Ron and them are older? They are all in third year...At least... That's what I'm reading...Why is Malfoy back? Because he's my favorite character- and, like Snape, teeters between the realm of good and evil

**TrenchcoatMan**: Why does Katamari Damacy sound familiar? Is that an RPG or that weird rolling game? Anywho I had Quatre say they would help.. And I _really_ didn't make it clear, but, this is AC 193. They have credits, not like dollar bills, and so they can't interchange the two. I'm pretty sure they have priceless heirlooms to sell, but I don't think they'd want to part with them. Lastly, _longer?!!!!_ I already think it's too long, but I'd never think that anyone would want it longer. What a surprise!

**Thanks a bunch!  
**

**Summary:** The Specials and first years of AC 193 are sorted and confronted by the hilarious (not as in funny) antics by Undeley and (as in funny) Milliardo Peacecraft, who discovers a secret in the Slytherin House.

...Sorting Hat

The hat was placed on the stool and sang a song about all the Houses similar to Lillian's explanation in Diagon Alley. Then Undeley came forward with the scroll unrolled and down her legs to lie flat on the floor.

Relena muffled a squeal as the first student heard her name and walked to the stool. She sat down, but the Sorting Hat didn't come over her head. Instead, Undeley peered into her face, wearing a huge, fake smile of forced pleasantness.

"Aren't you a pretty one? What other special attributes do you have besides that face of yours?"

"Uh... U-uh...," the girl stuttered, wondering if this was the test Professor Vela had mentioned. "I can do a Hex... but I forgot the name of it."

"Oh, ho, ho," Undeley laughed, pleased with the timid reply and settled the drooping Sorting Hat onto her head. Three thick folds widened to what seemed to be the hat's eyes and mouth. It possessed a magic of its own and spoke to the girl with a voice only she could hear and vice versa.

After a few moments, since the girl and the hat together had been indecisive, he called out, "Ravenclaw!" The eagles clapped and thumped and whistled in excitement; and the girl forgot her discomfort at the interrogation from Headmaster Undeley, who glared at her.

More names were called, and, two names before his, Trowa realized he would be the first of the Gundam pilots, or any of his Specials, to be called to the Hat. Each student had to answer to Undeley's question of 'specialness' and she hadn't gotten a dishonorable answer yet.

"Trowa Barton!"

The thousands of eyes watched him walk towards the middle of the hall, but his mask set his composure, and he hid the belly-flip of nervousness while sitting down and even stayed level-headed when Undeley pressed a hand on his shoulder. Each finger held a ring of one jewel, and her nails were painted blood red.

"Are you a special little boy? Besides coming from the Muggle world too late to start as well as the others?"

"My sister thinks so," he said, an answer he didn't believe to be particularly clever but had some of the students snickering at their tables. Lillian gave him a thumbs-up.

"Isn't that... sweet."

The hat settled nicely on his head; he was one of the few whose head was big enough to hold it atop his head and not around the brows.

"My, my," the Sorting Hat said in a light male voice, "another difficult one. You would be great for any one of these Houses... You believe your friend would be in Hufflepuff?"

"I think so."

"Well, then- Hufflepuff!" the hat roared; the table went into shambles and he heard Undeley angrily sigh at his back. If it didn't compromise the mission, and if he could, Trowa would have figured a way to just kill the woman and be done with it.

The list came to his sister, who waved happily at the tables. Boys whistled back, stopping when the Hat, stopping at her curls, went on her head. Undeley only glared at the male's attention to Catherine's sudden popularity, not bothering to ask what's so special about her.

"Hufflepuff!" Enthusiastic boys, much more excited than for Trowa, set spaces for her at the table, but she sat with her brother.

At Dorothy's turn, with a modest answer to Undeley, the Hat seemed to argue with her, and the Headmaster noticed inquisitively. Finally, they reach an agreement, where the furnish made a jerk like something between a violent negative shake before yelling, "Hufflepuff!"

Undeley snatched off the hat and asked, "What in the world was wrong?"

Dorothy answered honestly, "He wanted to put me in Slytherin," and she walked calmly to the Badger's table, where none too few of them watched her with suspicion.

A long list of names were called before Treize Kushrenada- a name which was familiar to the students because, as the Specials came to know, Treize already _knew_ about the Wizarding world but chose the Muggle colonies and its armies instead. His mind was erased of all magical knowledge, and his mother, who edited the newest edition of _The History of Hogwarts_, retreated to her natural environment while his father taught him the ropes of nonmagical Earth. His Pureblood family was famous.

He strode gracefully a respectful distance from Undeley and stood at her usual envious question. To it he took her hand, and to the great surprise of his dearest friends, of his future teachers, of the ghosts, and of his future classmates, kissed her jewels.

"Anything special about me would pale in comparison to your undefinable beauty, Madam Undeley." Gasps, gags, and rude retorts muttered about.

"Even if it is that weird lady," Duo said, a bit awed, "that's pretty damn smooth."

'Madam' Undeley must have positively approved the flattery, for she slowly, delicately placed the hat on his head before it shouted, "Slytherin!" without a moment's pause. She possibly orgasmed on the spot with a loud shout. The table of the Snake and probably no less flattering students clapped with refined shakes and nods.

Maxwell's name wasn't too far behind.

Duo strolled in a lively manner a few steps before the great stool, about the same distance as Treize, before he stopped. He heard the whistles for him to be at their table.

He turned to them with a grin. "In case couldn't tell by my name, I'm a boy!"

Restless laughter at the faulty callers buzzed around the tables, and Duo had their attention. He turned to Undeley watching him with much displeasure, especially with his brilliant purple eyes and long chestnut waves, and she grimaced when he opened his mouth, "Before you ask, Headmaster Undeley, my special attribute, as you can see, is my ability to appeal to both sexes, or, to be honest, appear androgynous." Even some of the Slytherin table laughed, more mockingly than at his joke.

"I can't believe this. Why are you doing this, Duo?" Quatre said rhetorically back at the waiting group.

"I can believe this," Heero answered with a small grin. "It's just like him."

"In all due fairness," Duo was saying, "you should answer your own inquisition. What makes you stand out, besides your big red bow and bright pink dress? I swear I could see you from inside there," he lied, pointing behind him, but the effect was the same.

"Sit down, Mr. Maxwell," the Headmaster said stiffly, and she shoved on the Sorting Hat.

But it was a split second later that the hat impulsively cried out, "Gryffindor!"

Duo all but ran to the table and yelled, "Alright! Let's go, Lions!" And much like the animal, the table roared with irrepressible amusement. He sat between Fred and George, who patting and jabbed, amazed at his brazenness.

The hat slipped, names later, on Noin's head, and she had to shake her head to straighten it. A small conversation ensued before she was pronounced a Slytherin.

Afterwards, when Milliardo Peacecraft, platinum-blonde hair curled rebelliously, crystal-blue eyes shining, and his handsomely angled chin raised high, Undeley's visage was never the more livid. It didn't help when girls whispered and yelled, rolling his dignified name on their lips. Males looked curiously but did not say anything, knowing the name to be for some guy, some gorgeous guy at that.

"You're going to have to do something about that hair of yours," she said snootily, jealousy firing her beyond measure. "It would be... awful to have it mixed in with some potion and burned off." Those words were sweet lies, and Milliardo knew it. "So... Though I'm sure there is nothing more going for you than your ugly attempt in attracting others attention-"

"Oh, my goodness! That woman!" Relena gasped, and the others felt the same trepidation. "You don't think he will...?"

"He is." And Heero knew it just as Relena guessed.

"-what," Undeley paused for another scathing adjective,"pompous specialty do you _think _you have acquired?"

Lillian, at her table, bit her lip when the suffocating silence reigned. Mark shook his big scraggly head as Milliardo's pupils dilated to an elliptical shape. With his eyes so wide, the nearest, like Undeley, gasped at the draconian transformation working his tempestuous face.

"You're half-!"

But Milliardo cut her off with his scream, "Pompous?!" He advanced, his thin line of patience finally snapped, and she stepped back, "I've never seen an adult so irresponsible, so against the fine ethics of great leaders, than you,_ Headmaster_ Undeley! How could you violate the trust of many of your students with your disgusting tact to reveal how you, as you might think, are better than them. And I'll tell you this, I know that even that first scared girl is better than a self-deluded, self-absorbed old woman like you! She is better than _your _pompous, irritating, ass-kissing Slytherins as well!" In one momentous breath, he heaved a golden sun-like flame into the air; translucent scales on his face reflected the giant ball of fire.

Alas, he was a great deal more ravishing than before!

"A half-dragon!" Undeley squeaked, nearly inarticulate at Milliardo's speech and voice drowned by cheers, whistles, and, from the Slytherin table, angry catcalls. "The Ministry... I must alert..."

Lillian stood up and went before her part of the table. "The Ministry already knows, Headmaster Undeley. You have a full report about Milliardo Peacecraft in your files and he is deemed very harmless, indeed, unless angered, in which then experts advise you to back down whatever claims you have had or take back whatever insults you have said unless you risk a serious burn. I believe," she said with a smile, "that he blew off most of his steam. Just put the hat on and be done with it."

Milliardo took the hat and pressed it on his head. The Sorting Hat closed its 'eyes' then mumbled to the draconian hominid. He yelled back, furious puffs of smoke seething from his lips. As the hat whispered an explanation, Milliardo glowered, then nodded reluctantly, shaking his head, as if what to come would be disastrous.

"Slytherin!"

And they simply condemned him, but the fierce half-dragon merely sat by Noin and ignored the stupid idiots, his face slowly retroverting as he calmed down.

"Relena... Peacecraft." The princess, horribly shocked at her brother's violent behavior, wisely saddled the Sorting Hat seat.

"Are you half-dragon?"

"Yes, ma'am." She thought so anyway.

The Headmaster calmed at the courteous answer. "Do you become angered as easily as he does?"

"No, ma'am. With all do respect, I've never seen him that angry at all."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Undeley faltered.

"With all do respect," Relena repeated, "I wish to be Sorted."

Finally, she had the hat, which whispered, surprised, "You're nothing like your brother!" then, "Hufflepuff!" Dorothy wrapped her arms around Relena in a hug, getting into the House had pulled through, after all.

Sally Po became a Ravenclaw, and Hilde followed Duo with the Gryffindors; there was some confusion with Une and she became a Slytherin. Quatre scarcely had a hair touch the hat before it cried the Hufflepuff house, and the same thing happened to Wufei, except he was in Ravenclaw.

Heero, one of the last to be called, with plenty of time to hate Undeley with a vengeance, impatiently sat on the stool. Children and adults alike stood over each other to take a good look at him, many stared hypnotized at his eyes. Glare met stares and then the looks snapped away. When he saw the pink-endowed lady open her red-rimmed mouth, he took the hat from her and placed it on his head.

"I wish Doradius was back," the Sorting Hat said tiredly. "I wasn't even Charmed to be partial but this woman is out of her mind."

"Did you Sort her?"

"To Slytherin, she wouldn't have fitted in anywhere else. You, of course, are positively not fit for that House nor Hufflepuff."

"Hn."

"Good luck, Heero Yuy. I had a bad time with You-Know-Who and I don't ever want to almost go to ashes again. Gryffindor!"

With the last person from their Specials team Sorted at last, Milliardo took his chance to glare ferociously at Treize, who continued to ignore him while talking to Draco Malfoy. This was part of the plan- if anyone was to be a part of Slytherin- but this was just shameless foolery!

"It's okay, Zechs," Noin said. "You know it's just for this mission." But, truly, she wanted nothing more than for him to feel alienated and betrayed by Treize. The Mediterranean was sure Une was feeling the same way.

At long last, the Sorting ended, but it was time for Undeley to make her speech.

"Hell, I am so ready to eat," Ron said mournfully. "I wouldn't be so if she hadn't already been talking so much. Doradius let Professor Lillian say the names and then he would speak but_ noooo_."

"Well," said Fred, grinning evilly, "we can always slip her a box of Chokolates. They wouldn't kill her, but if she talks more than ten words..." He started to make realistic choking sounds that made some students turn.

"...And I want nothing more than our superb faculty to lead all of you sweet, wonderful witches and wizards towards a safe and happy magical future. Now, let's eat!"

At the word of consumption from the Headmaster, tables appeared with boundless golden plates, platters, and goblets full of food of all kinds and drinks of butterbeer, only for this special occasion, and the usual pumpkin juice. The hall erupted into clatters of eating utensils, loud gossip, laughs, and stares at the legendary wizard Harry Potter and the new sensation Heero Yuy.

"You'll get used to it," Harry whispered, eating his roasted duck. "I don't know about Undeley; you might as well say get used to You-Know-Who hiding wherever he is."

"Oh, she's not that bad," Hermione said, frowning while buttering a brown roll.

"She's not bad," Duo agreed, "she's deranged. How did she end up in your Ministry, much less the Headmaster of a freakin' school?"

George's mouth was full of cabbage, but that didn't stop him from talking: "Isth wath hurd-"

"Oh, please, swallow," Hermione commanded, and he obeyed, getting the attention he wanted.

"It was heard... That she and the Minister had an affair. You know, she was his under_sex_retary for a small time before she came here."

"I'm trying to eat, George!" Fred yelled yet was all smiles, then he frowned. "What's the dragon-boy doing with Draco? Even if he is in Slytherin- I still can't believe that- they still probably hate each others guts." Much like other students staring at the strange couple, they gazed with anyone's guess on their mind on what they were doing.

Between the two of them was a blank parchment that Draco had placed on the table. Platters of half-eaten food was pushed aside. Milliardo civilly took the quill the other blonde handed to him; he had become more composed since he had filled his stomach.

"I would like to speak to you on behalf of the Slytherin House since the Prefects are temporarily gutless."

"Temporarily? I don't believe they'll ever have the guts to face me," the prince retorted, then added bitterly, "Plus, I don't want to say anything more that would smear my already poor, Mudblood name."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Muggle-born!" someone said, getting up, and a large portion heard her, agreeing with miscellaneous yet similar replies- or the more Slytherin comments toned them down, but Milliardo ignored them all.

"Children, children!" Undeley interrupted in a sickly sweet voice, and responses died down. "It is eating time, not debating time! You have half an hour!"

The half-dragon used all his willpower to keep from rolling his eyes.

"You see," Draco continued as if nothing disrupting transpired, "that's why I've brought this parchment. Maybe writing will help you keep your cool. And, so you wouldn't get fired up if someone chances to idly walk by and read your words, it has a spell so that only the person holding our quills can read it." He wrote first.

**Pretend that you are getting mad at me each time I write, alright? It's not going to be too persuasive since you have a knack for transforming _so_ easily when you're angry**: That was the message passed to Milliardo, who stared at the parchment, an angry furrow in his brow, and wrote back:

**You and that woman irritate me beyond measure. Why would I pretend?**

**I lied about being on the behalf of this House. It's on my behalf that I wanted to speak to you.**

**Explain. **

Draco stared at the parchment, disregarding his lackeys blatant attempt to read what they could not see. A growl to them sent their eyes away, and he continued writing.

**What do you know about me?**

**What does that have to do with anything?**

**Just answer the question.**

Milliardo rumbled a bubbling flame, and Draco's friends ominously shouldered forward but was pushed back.

**I know that you aided He-Who... whatever. You nearly had Harry Potter killed. I already know you hate Muggle-borns. You're a horrible brat and always have been.**

**Well, thanks (sarcasm).**

**Really? (sarcasm) **

They repressed ice-breaking snickers.

**Ok, we sound like girls. Anyway, did you know that my parents were Death Eaters?**

**One could only guess where your horrible attitude came from. **

Draco paused again, looking deeply into Milliardo's eyes, yearningly... Almost as if he searched for something he hasn't been able to find for a long, long time.

**We're not like that anymore.**

**That's hard to believe, Malfoy.**

**I know! It's hard for everyone to believe.**

The quill had flown in his hand as he wrote this long, heart-spilling message, caused by just a few words from Treize Kushrenada:

**That's why no one knows! Only a few concurrent Death Eaters know that the Malfoy family never, ever want to work for You-Know-Who again! Almost since I was small, I had vivid dreams of that past life. My parents, who I have had nightmares being tortured with unimaginable curses, even though they are the same ones who nearly lost their minds to punishment, don't understand all the way- but they always put me first, I spoiled, I know. So... When You-Know-Who appeared out of nowhere when I was a year old, he had gone to my parents for assistance. I don't know if I understood the situation then but my Mum said I cried. And Dad made sure we left, and we went into hiding in the Muggle world for the next nine years of my life. I know all about the Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies and everything, and you know what I learned? All human beings are the same, magic or otherwise. The deepest heart's desires don't vary between Wizards and Muggles. You-Know-Who is the same as any Muggle dictator, only that he has magic! Then, which some wizards fail to realize, we can _all_ still die? So what's the use trying to make yourself look better than another if you're going to die at the end? Did you know that?**

And he realized he had been ranting in his script, the long message he wished to say to Treize when the man whispered, "You seem tired of all this utter crap."

He passed the parchment on so Milliardo could catch up, who wrote and shoved it back, face grave and unable to look even slightly angered.

**I am more familiar with death than you would know. While we are sharing secrets, I'll confess that I'm not thirteen, but nineteen. I have gone back to this time in this body to fight You-Know-Who, or help in the best way possible. I had been hiding from a horrible deed I have done to society in that future... Similar to You-Know-Who's ways of thinking... before he decided that his plans would be better off without me. I have no clear idea why.**

**So that's what Treize meant, that he wasn't from this time...And, if you've changed your mind about that deed, then it's alright now. About him trying to kill you...Could be because you're Muggle-born and an aristocrat, a paradox in You-Know-Who's mind. I don't know how he knows you're a wizard with your magic bonded in space, though.**

**So... You're putting up this front for all the school to see because they expect you to? Why don't you tell the truth- scratch that- What made you tell me?**

**It's because I felt that I could trust your friend Treize. No one heard him, but he had told me that he considered you a dear friend despite your faults, and when your turn came up, he said he was 'positively amused'. What really got me was when he sat at the table at first and started all that Pure-blooded nonsense, then looked really annoyed when so many began to agree with him. He's putting up his own front for your mission, I guess.**

**You're quite perceptive.**

**Well, you got to be if you have to watch your back for traitors. I don't think you'll have any trouble not trusting any Slytherins.**

**I'm glad you're not trusting them either and want the best for your parents.**

**It's not just my parents... **

Draco closed his eyes in what Milliardo perceived to be after this statement, holding back tears, and finally controlled himself.

**I had a son named Scorpius, after the defeat of You-Know-Who. He was my first child, _my _first son. He had just finished his second year at school, when he came back on the train and was blasted by a curse from a crazed Death Eater who called our family blood traitors. Other murders happened afterwards when other Death Eaters came and my other three children died. My wife finally went and I was left, I guess, to die alone, I don't remember, nor what happened after my death, but I obviously didn't turn into a ghost. I had told my Aunt Bellatrix, a woman that is close to making Undeley look sane, most of what I knew like this. Do you know what she said? '_Now you can make it up to the Dark Lord! I would love to sacrifice you if it would put me in his favor but Cissy_ ', my mother, '_wouldn't like it, and I don't know if he would approve of you.'_ **

**How old were you?**

**It was a summer of certain death. Bellatrix had found us at our Muggle place- we've moved since then- and I was six years old, trying to reason with my aunt on why we didn't want to join her and You-Know-Who. She kept saying stuff about me being Pureblood.**

**My obsession with Purebloodedness would have run dry.**

**Even if it hadn't, if he would do research, I will be on his list of death as well.**

**Why is that?**

**I'm also half-dragon, and now- he didn't used to- You-Know-Who doesn't like Wizards who's magic is 'aided' by another species. It just so happens that both my parents were carriers of the Draconian Gene that some idiot bloke toyed with in the past, so now I also can blow fire and transform and all that.**

**But.. When you get mad..**

Draco snatched the parchment from him.

**I don't get mad. I get upset, and even then not mad enough that I would show everyone that I'm an effing half-dragon! Why don't you prance around with dragon pox while you're at it?**

**I can't help it. Wait a minute, does that mean we're kind of... related?**

**Merlin, we're all related if we trace back to the beginning of time. Don't get sentimental.**

**I'm not getting senti- The hat!**

**Uhm... Yes, we're finished with Sorting... ?**

**No, no, remember when I was arguing with the hat?**

**Yes, your mouth was smoking and all...**

**It was saying that it would benefit me most if I went to Slytherin. '_There are things you would need to know for your quest_.' That's what he said- do you think he meant you?**

**The hat's been burned near to a crisp by You-Know-Who. Considering why you're here, and why I'm here, I believe this was the best way to pay back the grudge.**

**This is great, I can tell the others then.**

**What others?!**

**The ones you have all made famous, Heero Yuy and Harry Potter. What's wrong?**

**I don't care about Yuy, as long as he and you do not tell Potter!**

Blonde brows lifted at Draco's excited, sloppy writing. They shared a gaze for a few moments before he began to write again, noticing a shadow over his parchment and a quietness that came with it. Might be Relena, but she would have called his name... Could be Treize, but Milliardo could see him down the table, a black-headed girl his age showing him her fingernails. Most likely it was...

"Headmaster Undeley, is there something a matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking over here." She stepped into view. Her dainty fingertips pressed her lips. "You know, I just remembered. Isn't there a rule against conversation under twenty decibels? That includes some whispering and definitely writing notes, correct? Any form or words transferred can and will be reiterated."

"Do you want the parchment, Headmaster?" He rolled it up in his hands, beating the table with it, and had his throat ready to incinerate.

"Yes, I do. If you burn it, you will have to, starting tomorrow, go through a whole month's detention with me."

"He's an uncouth, wannabe rebel," Draco said easily. "You shouldn't bother, his words were as uneducated and ignorant as that _Weasly _boy from Gryffindor."

Ron's already heavily freckled face and ears broke out into hectic reddish colors darker than his hair. "Why does he have to bring me into this?"

"Just don't worry about it, Ron," Hermione said gently, then she spoke resentfully,"Though she should be at her own table instead of messing around in the student's business!"

"Did he say anything about me?" Undeley was saying.

"Of course."

Milliardo blew a steady stream of flame on the parchment; a hole formed so that he could see Draco's amused face on the other side. The thick paper broke slowly in half, the surprising conversation inside dying only in that concrete form.

"Prove it," the half-dragon demanded.

"One month's detention it is." Undeley turned around. "Lillian, please relay this evenings directions. I shall retreat to my boudoir. Good night, children!"

Lillian watched her leave, slowly coming to the podium to give the pink-clad woman time. When the two great doors closed behind her and her white Siamese cat, she rang out a long, drawn-out, completely exasperated sigh.

"Hello children! Headmaster Undeley missed this in her speech... as well as the rest of the staff... but I am the Physical Education instructor Professor Lillian." She looked back and waved accordingly to the other teachers. "Those two men there are Mark and Devin, keepers of Hogwarts' animals and teachers of the Taming and Handling of Magical Beasts. Next to them is Professor Aneiren and Trelawney of Divinations. Potions' Professor Snape, Buble of Herbology, the old, old Binn ghost for the teaching of the history classes, Spinner for Defense of the Dark Arts- which many of you thought would be obsolete this year-, the much-celebrated class of Spells of Practical Uses a.k.a. Charms has a new teacher this year-"

"Pettison went on maternity leave!" yelled a Hufflepuff.

"Wow, nothing leaves you kids. Well, the new teacher is now Professor Jet. Professor Vela of Transfiguration, Professor Mond of Astronomy, LaShork for Arithmancy, George, yes, that's his last name, of Muggle Studies, and, though she is not present, there is Blitley of Ancient Runes. I believe that's all our teachers. In case you didn't know, there is a ruling teacher for each House. I am the ruling teacher of the Gryffindor House."

Cheers rang out from their table, albeit sleepy claps as well.

"Snape is for Slytherin." She paused for them. "England is the keeper of Ravenclaw, and Buble handles the Hufflepuff House. If you want to know anything about your classes or just need someone to talk to I advise you go to your respective keeper.

"Now, there are two Prefects, students who help you little first-years and Specials. Would they all stand now?" Two students, a male and female, stood up from each table, year four and up. "I would like all Specials and first years to follow them and please listen to what they have to say. Thank you, guys, and good night!"

At this last, easygoing speech, the children were ready for sleep. Heero, too, though he had been trained to stay awake for days at a time, yawned and frowned irritably from want of sleep. He followed the Prefects with a dead stare and deaf ears.

Right before they were about to climb stairs- to the Gryffindor tower, they said- the flight moved to a lower level, and the Gryffindors had to wait until another went to their level. First years were scared to move onto the stairs less they move again but were persuaded to walk each solid step. Maps were being passed back, a different one from Harry's mainly because it didn't show every single person in the entire school nor different passageways nor secret exits.

When they arrived to a picture of a large lady in a pink dress guarding the entrance to the Lion's common room, the female Prefect yelled out that she was going to give the password. She told them it was strictly confidential for Gryffindor students. They heard about House Points all over again and such like- as in tardy detentions would not be given to the children that week because of their unfamiliarity of the school. And all that said before the password 'Purple radish-roots' came around- and that would change everyday.

The common room had three majestic stone fireplaces, golden carpets, and various other comforters besides the beds most of them so dearly wanted. After their baths and the checking of their luggage, they found their schedules on their beds, which were stuffed into pillowcases, the boards of a bunk on top, on dressers and trunks, or the robes and uniforms they were going to wear the next day.

Heero went to sleep in his upper bunk as Duo muttered, "Of course we're going to have Physical Education in the morning. Just my luck," and his eyes didn't hurt him that night.


	5. Spirit of His Sportsmanship and Frien

**AN**: Some of you may be asking now... Why is the fic called "Heero and the..."... Truth be told... It fit... Seriously, it fit! I couldn't even think of anyone else. But after the chapters of introducing the plot and the classes, I'll be more central on him, thanks for reviewing about the characters anyway! Speaking of...

**Reviews!!**

**karina**: Just imagine her as the worse person you know so far... :D I'm loving hating her too.

**TrenchcoatMan**: Oh, I've always wanted to play Katamari, heehee. I'll definitely look for that fic, for I too like good fics with long chapters :D. Yea Dorothy and Trowa definitely belong in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, respectively, or Gryffindor, since Trowa is into lions and all. But.. Where would you put Heero?

Draco's not bad, eh? Glad you believe that. And, oh, I'm not done with Milliardo yet, haha!

The age thing. They ARE 13- and it's a potion that has made them so...But their minds retent everything they have gone through. I'm pretty sure about my...weird... pairings... But to warn you, 6x9 is far off.

**IrethFalassion**: Hehe, Draco's a good character... Though I agree with you, Draco's personality is based on Rowling's ending with Draco, how he still comes off as a two-faced pansy. I love my Houses and the school, and yes, Undeley is like Umbridge, just with youth and beauty and works for the Dark Lord- oops! And yes, it is both, they went back in time and reduced in age- but reducing in age was not because of going back in time, as aforementioned, they were transformed by a potion.

And wonderful questions! The reason why some of the people are back and some aren't is because I believe, when someone dies, that they will, if they were good enough, choose the afterlife they wish to lead- whether it is as a ghost, to the great beyond, or reincarnation. As Rowling mentioned at the end of the book about Dumbledore- he wouldn't have chose reincarnation and we know he didn't choose being a ghost- maybe... hehehe. Snape and Trelawney I believe would choose reincarnation. And Draco and Harry's past lives went haywire and that is why they chose reincarnation... Maybe I am giving too much away.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Like Kira Takenouchi has said, and she really inspires me, reviews are like currency to me, as they are to all authors. Now I shall read Amasa and read like a lunatic! And I have this fun little hotlink called Stats, so I know there are lurkers out there. I don't mind karina-like short reviews or essays Falassion-like and Trenchcoatman-ly. I'd really appreciate all reviews:D  
**

**Summary**: The class of Physical Education, unique to my fic alone! Haha! I like this really because of Milliardo and the certain freedoms I give the students in this fic, haha.

...Spirit of His Sportsmanship and Friendship

Empty silence woke Milliardo from his slumber in the bottom bunk. Curtains, a dark green lined with silver silk, a snake of the same color sewn in the middle, were drawn all around his bunk. He had done that to snuff out whatever snide comments the others were making and to show them that he, with the utmost certainty, did not want to speak to anyone. Wide awake, he hoped it wasn't the middle of the night; it didn't feel like he could get back to sleep. He pushed his comforter aside with the minimum effort and toed away a part of his curtains at the end of his bed, where he knew the window looking out to the Quidditch field was. In the left bottom pane, Irremovable Ink still had shown 'Jake Retchison- 2316'.

The sun shone brightly. He looked at it warily then remembered that the sun would rise today at six, and he should be done with breakfast at seven and be at his class with Professor Lillian a quarter after[1. Milliardo, glad that his alertness shall not go to waste, pushed aside his curtain and looked at the small clock he decided to bring from Quatre's mansion. A large handkerchief- that wasn't his- was over most of the timekeeper. It was the shape of a sleeping lion and read...

"Seven o' eight!" He looked around and saw that the room that awoke him with its quietness was completely empty. The other boy's alarm clocks were tucked next to their pillows.

He hurriedly got dressed and brushed his hair, multitasking by reading his schedule and checking his supplies one more time. They had been placed in his schoolbag the night before and he was pleasantly surprised to find them all in one place. His first class was Physical Education, which was going to include some magical madness similar to the reason why he couldn't hear his alarm, and his broom.

Then he realized he couldn't find his map, so he tried to tie up his hair quickly. A ribbon was in the inside left pocket of his robe; it had been blue the day before and now was bright pink and the size of Undeley's hideous bow. With a very evil glare at the abandoned beds, he took out a pair of scissors, which were part of his supplies for the class of Spells of Practical Uses, and cut his hair a certain length. Now, there were split ends, but at least they won't be in his face.

"No...NO!" Milliardo could feel it. It must have been his genes or something, but whatever it was made his hair grow back immediately; when the emerging feeling was over, he could feel his longer hair lightly sway near his shins, more ringleted, springy, and intractable than before.

Gritting slightly sharpened teeth, he tied on the ribbon in a fancy knot Relena had learned from her hairdresser and taught to him. She promised the tie would not come loose. Unmistakably annoyed, he then searched for his map, checked the clock, five minutes to the exit nearest the field, with his luck, halfway across the school, then began to panic slightly.

Then realized, he had _magic_. Thank Merlin.

He pulled his dragonwooded- unreasonably tough, said Julius- stick from his robes and called,"_Accio Map_!" It struggled from under the carpet into his hand. Wrapping his sack around his head and left shoulder, he turned the map vertically so that it would display the levels of Hogwarts. He would have to go lower than the cafeteria- he missed breakfast- besides his need to go down two floors.

Milliardo, in a sudden inspiration, looked out the window. Undeley and Professor Lillian, both holding clipboards, were with the third year Slytherin and Gryffindors. The framework of the window was of the pivoting type, to open for a hot room, so he opened it, securing everything close to him.

Then he looked at the Lightning Star and remembered he didn't know how to fly the thing.

"It's just a stick... You've conquered Zero and Epyon... Or thought you did," he muttered to himself. He pressed the broom between his legs and jumped, feeling like a fool when he didn't start floating in the air. The clock said he had less than three minutes.

"Damn it.. Get UP!" The broom pressed unpleasantly against his groan. His toes weren't touching the ground.

He was floating. When he pushed the handle slightly to the left, it went left; then sharper to the right, he went right. He pushed from underneath, and he was tilted so that the broom was parallel to the wall.

"How the hell am I supposed to go?" Then he pulled it and headed straight for the ceiling, realizing what was happening, the mechanics of it all. So then he pushed it down to aim it and pulled, flying downwards in front of the window.

Less than a minute. He could see Undeley smile at her watch.

Well, that was about to change, whether he was going to be in trouble or not. Maneuvering his Star with a force between a push and a pull, he went up and out the window, pushed down and pulled harder to fly at a nice speed to the ground. The wind blew his hair from his eyes, and an excitement similar to flying the Tallgeese for the first time filled him. He would have considered this Quidditch sport if he hadn't insulted the Slytherin students.

He would have laughed at Undeley's surprised face if he didn't realize that he didn't know how to stop. In a daredevil decision, he just jumped when he was close enough to the ground, and the broom, feeling its master has left him, lost its buoyancy.

"Well... You're here on time, Peacecraft." Lillian could barely contain her giggles.

"Oh, Merlin!" Undeley cried, hand over over her voluptuous chest. "Did you just come out the Slytherin Tower?!"

"Sorry," Milliardo said, not in the least bit apologetic. "Is there a rule against that?"

Hermione spoke, " 'No brooms or other flying objects, unless otherwise specified in classrooms or in cases of extreme emergencies, allowed inside the Hogwarts Castle.' There's nothing against flying outside."

"If there was, there couldn't be Quidditch," Ron added wisely.

"And that's not allowed to be banned since the 2120 Magical Policy of Sportsmanship, Physical Education, and General Health of Witches and Wizards," recited Hermione with pronounced exactness. Slytherins groaned at what they thought was her profound nerdiness.

Undeley looked as if she still had a trump card but had forgotten it temporarily. She wrote hurriedly on her clipboard with a large pink-feather quill.

"Look, I don't want this Slytherin and Gryffindor class to be another war between you, Headmaster, and you, Mr. Peacecraft. I just want to get this class going," Lillian pleaded, checking her pocket watch.

"Well, see you in detention, Mr. Peacecraft," Undeley said, emotionless, shuffling away, not noticing when Milliardo refused to answer her.

Lillian instantly started instruction, "Roughly half of you are Special colonists who may or may not have known about the Wizarding community and were placed here in the third year. This puts you in a great disadvantage but, as some of you may know, there is an exam at the end of the year that will place you next year in the correct classes not based on your year.

"What I'm going to teach you today does not pertain to that. To add to what Miss Granger had said, the Policy of Sportsmanship, et cetera, makes this school incorporate a physical curriculum- no matter what year, and not to impede on an elective physical curriculum, Like Quidditch." She walked back and forth as she talked. "What some of you may not understand is that physical exertion really helps the mind and your health and even such a simple thing as flying is strenuous. In this class I will present various activities to you particularly in the case of flying but also in other forms of popular Wizarding sports. But since a lot of you don't even know how to fly on a broom, today we'll focus on that. Everyone place their brooms directly vertical in front of your feet, just like you did in your first year- or not, you know what I mean."

The students, eager to try out their brooms, quickly set them out as told.

Lillian's hair blew sideways as the wind brushed the green grasses of the earth. She took a deep breath to relish the soon to be disappearing warm air.

"How many of you think that, without Miss Granger, that the Gryffindors are smarter than the Slytherins?" Expectedly, all the Slytherins raised their hands. "How many of you think that the Slytherins are smarter than the Gryffindors?" Of course, the Gryffindors raised their hands.

"One way to measure intelligence is not just by their smarts," Lillian said, smiling per usual. "but also the way they assess new situations and, of course, how quickly they conquer them- note the conquer. The Slytherins versus the Gryffindors: by working together, which one can get everyone turning a nice two-meter diameter, less than five second back-flip?"

"Blimey, Professor Lillian! Only Harry from our team knows how to do that!" Ron cried, awfully bemused at it all. "And you said that half of us can't even fly!"

"As long as one from each House knows how, all of you can do it. " The clipboard made its role in the nook of her arm. "I'll check you off accordingly, but I will not help you, and that includes not telling what you did wrong if you don't succeed. So now, get to work."

When the whole of the third years turned to him, Harry hissed at Ron, "Thanks!"

"What? I saw you do it last year." Ron mounted his broom, the magical connection between him and his old, old Comet nearly as strong as he and his wand's link.

Harry sighed, doing the same. "Flipping over backwards and staying on the broom is not the same as knowing how to do a 'two-meter diameter, less than five second back-flip'."

"I don't know about ya'll," Duo said slowly, "but I feel like an idiot." The broom was neatly tucked in his robes, yet he stayed on the ground. The group of Specials crowded around the most proficient rider on the Gryffindor team.

Sheepishly, Harry tried to teach, "Well, first you have to establish a connection with your broom. It might be good for you to tell it to come 'up' in your hand. Or, you could do it just by sitting on it. Just say 'up'," he repeated.

Several up's sputtered from insecure mouths. Not one Gryffindor broom ascended but stayed uselessly on the ground.

Hermione spoke next, "Like Miss Lillian said, you must try to _conquer_ it. Don't be afraid it'll fly up and poke you in the eye. Well, it might, but don't worry."

"Oh, right, they won't worry now, 'Mione," Ron muttered in smooth sarcasm.

Heero looked at his broom and wondered why didn't these wizards and witches realize the utter completeness of mechanics. Magic was wickedly unexpected. In all truth, he didn't trust the broom. There was no manual, and the only pretense that what he was doing was right was the fact that he would be flying. He was going to fly though. Leads weren't coming easy with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hiding and his endorsers were obscured somewhere as well, so he'll just have to make do with 'having fun' at this school, while he's been given the second chance. He glared at the broom, trying to feel it, as if he was morphing his mind with the prophetic, artificial intelligent Zero.

The tips of his fingers began to tingle. He waited longer for the feeling to strengthen, waiting longer as he saw others copy his posture.

"What are you doing?" asked a small girl as she imitated him. She was another Special, some pretty name like Vegranda or something.

"Feeling the magic. Your fingers will start to feel a bit funny, but I think that's all right."

"It's like with a wand." She wiggled her fingers. "I feel it!"

"Hn."

"Up!"

"Up!"

The brooms swooped into their hands; to test the first step, together they mounted the broom, floating just a few feet above ground.

"We did it," she cried, courageously tipping and pulling the broom in different directions. "You just got to feel the magic like a wand!"

"It might take some time," said Heero, who tried the trial-and-error of pulling it that way and then pushing it. There was no three-dimensional control on Zero; either something went up and down or left to right, and usually, there was no lever to pull or push either, so this was something brand new. This was more infuriating than failing a mission; especially if he was completely unprepared for it. But the other children were happy to just end up above ground; flying on a broom was, though altogether more difficult, much more fun than the very limited movements of a mobile suit.

"Well, it seems like everyone's up," Lillian called observantly. "Now, can I see those flips? Oh! There you go Miss Noin and Mr. Peacecraft, very good! Two down for Slytherin!"

All of the two teams turned to the couple, who tried more flips to ensure that their first one wasn't a fluke. Though none of the Slytherins were successful at turning over, they hadn't the pride low enough to ask them how they done it.

"Good, it's Peacecraft," Ron said, rest assured. "They wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot broom."

Hermione moaned in the air next to him- she hated brooms; the Gryffindors now were somewhat in a circle, Lillian looking critically, and watched Harry try a quick back-flip and nearly flop onto the ground.

"They make it look easy. I wonder if they went to a school to learn to fly mobile suits?" Hermione asked, clamping her legs together and trying to fly backwards.

Heero nor Duo answered, but both of them jerked forward at the same time, then concurrently backwards. They mirrored each other going upwards, pulling upwards, pushing down behind their heads, pulling again- the Gryffindors watched spellbound- and pushing and pulling down quickly. It was a back-flip, just not in five-seconds nor in two-meters diameter.

"So, if you pull and push it at the same time..." Duo said thoughtfully.

Heero finished, "You can do it." The two Gundam pilots held the brooms, concentrated a few moments on their hand movements and then swerved backwards as fast as possible.

"Two down for Gryffindor! Good job, guys!" On Lillian's clipboard their names were checked off as the two boys explained what had to be done.

When four more Lions managed a nice flip, the Snakes, who were arguing with each other, gathered fierce looks on Noin and Milliardo, who were joyriding higher in the sky.

"I believe we should ask them how it's done," Treize segued in a particularly loud discussion. Une, irrefutable to be the only girl to latch on his side indefinitely, wound toughly inside. She didn't believe His Excellency had no idea what to do, believed the man could do it as easily as Zechs made it look, and believed that Treize wanted to speak with him after a night and morning of silence. If Noin would have heard she would have agreed. Ever since Treize had to tell them that he was worried about Milliardo, back at the manor, it sort of shook their relationship. Besides that, Treize had something weird going on with his look. His face was nice but _pale,_ and his hair was much more red than usual. It seemed he was the opposite of Milliardo's abrupt transformation. Besides, he would tell Une that 'everything is all right'.

The nitty-gritty of Noin's and her especial... possessiveness was due to the positive fact that when Lillian first had the two women in her clutches, she had asked them who Milliardo was, to which they replied was the man she called Zechs, who the dementors managed to delay and harm with compelling force, such that he was sick before the four got together. Lillian then, with special eyes on her twin sister Une, who coldly stared back, asked who in the world was 'His Excellency', which, with great alarm, they signified as Treize, who was hurt similarly as Milliardo.

Lillian explained her interrogation: when she was treating them both, in separate places because of their war, all they would talk, worry, or have nightmares about was the safety of the other, or the death of the other, and whether or not he caused it.

No question the two women/girls had resulting jealously towards the other man[2 and trust in one another to snag the heartstrings of their respective interest, but the two men, as they soon became to tell, especially when Treize and Milliardo saw each other for the first time and cordially greeted each other as if one hadn't tried to destroy his ship or mobile suit, were closer than the girls had believed.

"Lady, is there something wrong?" Treize suddenly asked her, snapping her from her reverie.

"I don't think Peacecraft," she had gotten into the habit of calling him by his last name, "would so readily give out his secrets."

"I thinks so, too," said a particularly evil witch called Pansy Parkinson, who won the fame of her peers with the single phrase for which she is famous, saying they, centuries before, should have handed over Harry Potter to Voldemort in the same hall they ate their lunch. Of course, the other Houses had shot her down, but it still was passed down in the Slytherin House. "Plus, we don't need their help, we got you, Treize." Also, she had a crush on Kushrenada, last year it was Draco, and the year before a boy named Blaise Zabini.

Treize gazed mildly between the two girls before looking closely at his broom. He did a few more tests and then rolled a perfectly neat flip on his broom.

"Not so hard," he said, the explanation taken with no sounds of disapproval. Une merely glared at Milliardo.

After that it was basically a race between the opposite Houses, but Draco's two friends, when their turns were the last ones, kept messing up, resulting in the Gryffindors winning. To smite his team, Milliardo cheered with them.

"I think Milliardo wants to get mauled," Duo commented and deep bells sounded on the ground, signaling an end to classes. The children dismounted their brooms and carried them to Charms, which they were to take apart from the Slytherins.

The poor Gryffindors, after climbing and getting lost on all those stairs going to the field, had to trod back to the seventh floor to the base of the West Tower of Hogwarts where Professor Jet taught Charms in a classroom lighted brightly by candles whose flames spurted from their sides rather than from the top, the wicks had tiny covers to divert the melting wax so that each candlestick looked like a little flat-headed doll.

Books dropped on long tables as the students took their seats, waiting as Professor Jet smiled pleasantly at them. Light patches of moistness dampened his cheeks, for he was a very small part Merman, a phenomena which Hermione explained as the Great Magical Being Uprising where, in the 2100's, old Minister Forest covered up a disaster on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. Many thousands of experiments were funded by the Ministry who was under the assumption that the experiments were on new species of plants.

However, it wasn't so. The black market had an insatiable desire for exotic partial wizards[3 better than the dangerous Vampire or anything of their like. This came to an underground operation, led unintentionally by the Ministry, guarded with the strengthened resolve of Dark Magicians, and caused many individuals of some species to die or be merged with humans, and likewise wizards were kidnapped. When one stray got away, and died later, Magical Beings from all over the globe united against wizards until all those involved in the sinister acts, including old Forest, were executed.

Part-Merpeople were among the most popular, especially if they were born without gills and the blood-curdling ability, or curse, to talk in their fatal screams. Jet honestly was normal looking, apart from his perpetual wet look. His deep, watery voice calmed them, and it help that his face was young, hair neat, and his teeth the normal length. However, his hands were very slightly webbed and his skin a slim shot of baby blue, but that was easy to ignore.

When everyone had found their seats, Jet began, "Today, we are going to have a test."

[1 Yea, they start earlier than in the books.

[2 I guess I should raise the red flag, just in case the two paragraphs worth of explaining didn't do it.

[3 Or maybe they are Part-Beast? I guess I'll just switch 'em then.


	6. Daily Schedule

**AN**: I tried making these doggone class parts short, and I got mad at myself as it ended up too long- 'cause, let me admit, I don't like reading over my overly long chapters, haha. I'm happy to write, just lazy to check. I just wanted a chapter dedicated to the Specials frustration in school before I moved along in the plot. Thank you for putting up with this.. speaking of :DDDDDD

**TrenchcoatMan: **Trowa and Heero in Slytherin? I read your review like a week ago.. I have to see what you're talking about :D In Chapter 8 (finished because of you reviewers :D) there is a Quidditch match. I can't wait to see how you'll like it. Treize and Zechs are on good terms again but.. something else estranges them later. Wah!

**IrethFalassion: **Don't put the Slytherins in the bad category yet.. There's an idea that popped into my head and I'm sticking to it. Like I said... in Chapter 8 there is a Quidditch match... It may not be what you suspected! Thanks for the idea for Wufei hugs

**I LOVE** **REVIEWS!!!!**: I felt so sad because I couldn't update sooner and I know these two would review. tears up Thanks guys this really means a lot to me! To those of you lurking, here's a message:

I made this at and now the fanfiction place here- I'll be very honest.. I think I'm just going to quit this mediaminer and adultfanfiction business and go to Because, apparently, the readers at both places like to read more raunchy material than what's at FF, but don't like to leave reviews.

I made this at and now the fanfiction place here- I'll be very honest.. I think I'm just going to quit this mediaminer and adultfanfiction business and stay at Because, apparently, the readers at both places like to read more raunchy material than what's at FF, but don't like to leave reviews.

THEN, when someone makes a thread or discussion about it, there are those asses who say they are too lazy to review. Well, fuck those of you who are doing that.

:D Also, if you don't know how to review: Click Ctrl-F.. A little box would appear.. Type in "Write a Review for..." or whatever and you'll eventually be led to the hyperlink to write a review

Now, if I didn't have hits, I wouldn't bitch. If I had less than five hits, I wouldn't bitch then either. But when I have fifteen hits trickling down each chapter, something's wrong if I don't have at least HALF that many reviews. If things are the same- well, ya' know.

When I devise some crapola, smut-tastic, OOC-fest, I'll probably get more reviews and I'll post it here. But anything that require neurons... Well, here I come FF!

**Stay the best FF- well those of you not lurking! People always say that the fics sucked here but obviously they were wrong! **

**S****ummary:** The Specials, terribly behind in their lessons, struggle through their first day of school. On top of that, Trowa and Quatre run into some unexpected trouble.

**Warnings:** If ya' squint real hard, you'll find underlying sexual tension. Terribly long chapter. But, seriously, if you were to put together all the chapters that dealt with J.K.'s Harry's first and second day of school- Hell, one_ class_, that's a lot.

...Daily Schedule

It was an unspoken rule that Gryffindors would not **unnecessarily** panic in the face of danger. However, in the airy, candle-lit classroom of Professor Jet's Charms class, several anxiety attacks ensued at the word 'test', the abominable word made all the worse on the first day of class. Some of the students grumbled resignedly, while others hurried to open spellbooks. Jet smiled pleasantly, still, as if enjoying the expected reactions.

"Everyone stand up please," he said, vaguely gesturing with his wand. Apprehensively, students stood; Hermione read from her position. "Here's how the test will go. First, Vegranda,"- the girl jumped at her name-" since you are in the first row, first seat, you will say your name, but replace your surname with a spell you know, along with the appropriate wand technique. Then sit down."

Mumbles interrupted Jet for a moment, questioning the odd requests.

The Professor coughed up a some water in his throat before continuing,"Juliana next to you will then introduce you, including the spell, then introduce herself but replace her surname with a _different _Charm. Faye, you will then introduce Juliana and Vegranda. This will go on until the last person is done. Thus, all of you will have your memories refreshed on some Charms and also get to know the rest of your classmates."

"Can we look in our books?"

Jet wiped his face with a silk towel, the rag doing nothing for his complexion, but seemed to make him feel better. "No, no, just the Specials. If you get it wrong, don't worry about it." He changed the subject, "How's that half-dragon from Slytherin? What class did you have last?"

"We had Physical Education," Vegranda answered. "He seemed fine, but I don't think anyone likes him."

Nodding, the teacher muttered to himself, "Better make sure he goes first, really scary child when he gets angry. I guess we should start now." He waved at the small girl, whose height was a slight difference from standing to sitting.

"Veranda...uhm..." she hesitated, then twitched her wand, "Wingardim Leviosa!." Nothing happened.

"Next," Jet said obliviously, rearranging a drooping candle. "And it's Wingardi- _um,_ Miss Siu."

Next, the taller girl next to her stood, cropped hair frizzy and brown. "This is Veranda _Wingardium Leviosa._" Her book flew upwards, shaking back and forth indecisively before falling back down. "I'm Juliana _Accio Book_!" Her book bumped into her closed fist and fell down.

"Very good, very good," Jet leaned calmly against Veranda's desk, crisp long-sleeved shirt crumpling just a bit.

"I fergot 'er name," Faye said to Jet, talking about Veranda, an accent thick on her tongue.

"Does anyone else know? In many accidents, people get hurt because they forget a Charm they put up before, causing a disruption in the Charms. It's best to keep up with the spells you make," Jet lectured.

"It's Veranda," Juliana said.

"Oh, righ'. Dat's Veranda _Wingardium Leviosa_,"- the charms book flew to the ceiling, luckily it was her own and it banged back on her desk- "And Juliana _Accio Book_." The same path to her hand was made as Juliana's book had. "And I'm Faye _Lumos_." Bright green sparks sputtered before producing a glittering light.

That went on for some time, many of the students stumbling with names and spells alike; one charm went haywire, the cause being a good-looking, though timid boy with the name Melvin Longbottom waving his wand a bit too extravagantly.

Harry Potter, blushing as eyes stared serenely at his face, modestly flipped his book over; Ron turned the pages of his book- it seemed the spells were centered around the texts. Hermione impressed Jet with a small Vanishing spell. Hilde, finding the easiest spell she could find, simply pushed her book away, while Heero, squinting irritably as he had kept messing up on the names, made Hermione gasp into a fit of giggles.

With a large smile, and looking hard at a difficult lesson at the back of his book, Duo, the last student, stood like the rest, switched names and spells accordingly, before finally he said,"My name is Duo _Expecto Patronum._"

Jet almost sprang from his languid stance by Veranda's desk. His wide eyes glittered before tears ran down his face, but he wasn't crying, it was just when he became excited, which was a rare occasion, liquids would gather in his eyes and spill over. And he quickly wiped them away with his handkerchief.

Out came a bright smoke-like figure from the tip of Duo wand- maple, seven and three-fourth inches. He frowned, whipped it back, and tried again. Now a distinct spider monkey waddled around on the tables before disappearing.

"Brilliant, brilliant, Mr. Maxwell, very nice." The professor was back to normal, albeit bored-looking, eyes still shining. "Very rarely is that performed correctly in just two tries."

Duo beamed, and he twirled his wand.

"You stand out too much," Heero said gruffly when Duo sat down.

The fellow pilot merely smiled. "You're just jealous." Heero's mouth twitched.

A blackboard appeared from behind the bookshelf next to Jet's desk; when it turned itself around, rather, charmed to do so, it listed the spells, whether successfully done or not, from each of the students. Their assignment for today, and homework, was to explain each spell, include its type- whether Summoning or Protection or some such thing- and then, due the day after the next day they would have class together, the students would have to pick twenty where they might be adequately proficient.

Leaving that classroom, they passed Slytherin third years queuing beside the Charms classroom. The silence in the hall filled with students was scary, so that Professor Jet greeted the Snakes rather loudly. Duo, feigning indifference, but on the inside a bit tentative, called to Milliardo, "Try Expecto Patronum!" and the half-dragon merely pressed his eyebrows together.

While they were heading to the History of Magic class with Professor Binn, they passed by Trowa on his way to Transfiguration. He was carrying his broom, the Hufflepuffs having come back from Physical Education, and had scratches on his cheek, from Care of Magical Creatures. He blinked a few times at the Gryffindors then gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. There was no room to pass any further down the hall, since first year Ravenclaws were on their way to the grounds for their flying classes.

Earlier, he had waited by the boy's bathroom near the Great Hall; Quatre wanted to go into the bathroom just as Trowa had heard a voice in a particularly bleak corridor. Following the sound, and passing a picture empty of its persons, he lost the trail and walked back to the bathroom, where he couldn't find Quatre.

That was barely two minutes before and now he was under a vicious attack of apprehension and worry. Since this morning at breakfast, when Headmaster Undeley stared smugly at the Slytherin table and its utter lack of Milliardo Peacecraft, then at _him_, well, it was no wonder he was utterly worried sick about Quatre.

The people in the hallways were thinning, and Trowa knew he was no where near the Transfiguration class to get there in time. Furthermore, he definitely did not want to be found by himself as if lost, especially by the old Crip, the janitor and Assistant of Discipline of Hogwarts, who Trowa had accidentally bumped into. Apologizing seemed to only make Crip even madder. Since then he had passed the old man twice, earning himself a nice evil glare creepier than Heero's famous one.

The bell rang, a nice bright tingaling, but even when walking towards Professor Vela's class, he did not see Quatre walking anywhere; his heart burst when he stepped inside the classroom filled with glittering sunlight; shades pulled halfway barred the rays from completely obliterated sight.

Quatre wasn't there. When he saw the three girls, Relena and Dorothy together, of course, and Catherine had left him a seat, they all looked around with the same surprised look.

"Five points from Hufflepuff," Vela said. "Please take a seat Mr. Barton." Then she gave him a good look, then became alarmed, "Is everything alright?"

"My...friend is gone. Quatre Winner."

Quickly, the Transfiguration teacher gazed over her class, bespectacled eyes widening visibly. "My...Everyone," she snapped rigidly, "Turn to page fourteen and begin the instructions, and then, well, we'll see." Then she left promptly.

The object of the lesson was to turn innocent pieces of string into a spider, a project that would last them some long class periods. Ideally, no pieces of string would be left and that the little tangle of white cotton would be a shifty black arthropod.

The poor Specials, who didn't even know how to change colors with their wands, couldn't figure out how to arrange the string like the other students were doing, but read carefully. Somehow though, they didn't think they should ask for help; the Hufflepuffs regarded Dorothy as they would a regular Slytherin.

Finally, Catherine had the loop of the first leg under the loop of the second leg in the exact elliptical shape under other corresponding loops. This series of loops created what seemed to be the string fabricated to look like a spider. Trowa muttered a Color Changing spell he had been reviewing in his Charms book- but somehow ended in burning the loops, so that they had to start all over again. Fortunately, none of the others were making that much progress either.

Professor Vela strode into the room, face sternfully set to hide her concern. "Mister Barton, Headmaster Undeley would like to see you. Her office is not long from here so don't dawdle."

Before he could stand, Catherine whispered frantically in his ear, "Don't set one foot alone with her in that office of hers, you hear me?"

Cathy was pretty bossy when she wanted to be and had that mother-knows-best attitude that, quite frankly, had been on the side of best the past few weeks. He would heed her request like an A-Class mission, especially since Quatre was apparently missing.

The blonde was his best friend- no, Catherine was his best friend; Quatre was something else, like how Treize was to Milliardo. That wasn't accurate, either, for he and Quatre were far from at odds with each other. Maybe, it was how Duo and Heero were, but Trowa wasn't sure if Heero was willing to die for Duo as he was for Quatre. Such feelings stood unparallel to any other except Catherine. If something happened to him, Quatre, the auburn-haired pilot would miss the little touch on his wrist when the smaller one would want his attention. Though he was rather chatty, somewhat like his sister, he had the habit of touching_ him_ so as to talk to him. He couldn't remember what he would talk about but he would remember the expressions and the touches he gave.

Instead of feeling a bit positive going towards Undeley's office behind a flowered pink door on a somewhat isolated hallway absent of pictures or statues or any of Hogwarts flavoring around, there was a rising crescendo of danger similar to the feeling of the 'D-Birds'. He didn't see a dementor flying around; besides, Harry Potter had stated that none should be able to make their way into Hogwarts.

The door opened of its own accord before he even knocked. Undeley, prim, proper, and beautiful sat behind her desk, a chintz cloth settled there under too many kitten figurines; on the walls were dozens, if not hundreds, of glassware and tea sets with moving, mewling disgustingly cute cats and kittens. They were aligned by size and color in perfectly symmetrical polygons on the wall. Every cat turned to him and hissed.

Even if he hadn't been warned, there was no way he would go in there.

"Please come in, Mister Barton."

Undeley's eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over, as if she was thinking of something not quite at reality. This startled him and caused his reply: "I'm fine. Do you know where Quatre is?"

A tiny twitch wiggled her eye. "You must have been lost longer in the hallway than I thought. I've already spoken with Quatre. Haven't you seen him on his way back to the Transfiguration classroom?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Her question's answer was pretty obvious.

"Oh, just wanted to make you familiar with Hogwarts and how it works, since you are a Special and all."

Trowa suddenly had the idea to put to use what Duo had said the week before: while Heero had the look to scare people away, he had the look to lure, and so he hardened his eyes and watched Undeley's glossy eyes return to a certain normalcy. She still looked as if she was seeking something deep inside her head.

"I'm fine. The other students are helping me." A bold-faced lie, but he had gotten away with three slices of cake back during the Specials' week together- he had a sweet tooth to rival Milliardo's- and then he watched, straight-faced and amused, the others blame the blonde.

Gracefully, the Headmaster stood and headed towards the door, waves of jet-black hair whispering over lean shoulders. "Are you sure you have no questions?" she asked, "No concerns?"

"No, ma'am." A wand produced itself from her sleeve, and he had that instinct. The one that make you feel as if you should run like hell as soon as possible- unless you have a gun or back-up, neither of which he had. His wand, a new sort of wood to the Wizarding community called as a misnomer wild cinnamon, horrible for Transfigurations, superb in the Dark Arts and the Defense of it, couldn't be trusted for the moment, not with the disadvantage he had.

"Come inside, Mister Barton," she coaxed, pointing her wand at him, and, as he found the wands the Wizarding counterpart for guns, Trowa sidestepped and began to walk away.

"I'm fine," he said again, pressing haste to his step as he neared the corner, unaware that he clutched his robe, groping for an imaginary weapon. As soon as he had taken that corner, he paused, regaining an absentmindedly stopped breath.

When he was ready to walk again, Trowa heard a hiss, "I couldn't even be Imperiused to do it! By the end of this week, I will have one of those pilots presented to the D-Dark Lord for him and the others to impersonate. If not, I'll have that Kushrenada in my clutches.

"Oh, Crip, there you are!" Trowa could tell it was him by the sound of his faltering walk. "Why do you think that none of the pilots have come into my trap?"

"My Imperius didn't work?" Crip answered hotly, "I would have thought-"

"You were wrong. That Barton boy wouldn't even come close to me!"

A thoughtful silence passed, and Trowa, breathing deeply, knowing full well the importance of this situation if he lived to relay the information. God forbid Crip to walk down this hall. Just a few more minutes, then he will hurry back to the classroom.

"Where's the Winner boy?" Undeley demanded suddenly.

"Ah, hadn't he come? The little pansy had to go potty. Said he would come afterwards."

Trowa noted to himself to kill Undeley _and_ Crip as soon as possible.

"What?! He hasn't been here at all! You're doing something behind my back like that greasy Snape! I swear, if you are betraying me old Crip-"

"I ain't doing nothin'! It's them Specials; they always wary and you know this batch of Muggle-loving deviants are the ones the Dark Lord want out of here as soon as possible!"

"Don't talk about them all. That Kushrenada has a good head on his shoulders."

Crip muttered, rather darkly, "The only reason you say that is because he exaggerated your looks."

"I spoke to him this morning- he said he was sincere!" the Headmaster spat, then added sarcastically, "Just because no one has ever fallen for your wondrous visage doesn't mean no one loves mine!"

When they began a row between them, Trowa ambled on back to the classroom, more troubled than before. First, Quatre was still absent; second, Treize seemed to be falling into Undeley's trap; third, a good three teachers were on You-Know-Who's side. Their position as teacher, janitor, and headmaster afflicting him all the worse.

Coming from the top step, he heard a great, teary cry of his name and barely had enough time to turn around before the greatly distressed person wrapped him in their arms, squeezing hard enough for him to go into a mild panic attack. But he saw the blonde hair and immediately recognized, just from the shape of it, who this person was.

"Trowa, I was looking everywhere for you!" Quatre gasped, with a loud hiccup. Normally, he wasn't a sensitive angel like everyone believed he was, but something had scared him for the past half-hour he had been looking for Trowa. "There's something in this hall and it's scaring the living daylights out of me!"

"Hold on, Quatre." Trowa disentangled their bodies despite his innate pining for them to stay together. "What happened to you after you went to the bathroom?"

"I was looking for you!" the blonde repeated, slightly exasperated. "Then Crip wanted me to go to Undeley's office, but I was too worried about you and said that I wanted to go to the bathroom. And then I saw a snake! It was so big and-"

"Where did you see it?"

"Like... Around the corner from the bathroom. It had huge yellow eyes- Well, I only saw half of one but I'm pretty sure that they are both yellow. Do the animals here have different colored eyeballs? Trowa? Oh, God, what happened to you? Why are you out here?"

His breathing had fairly quickened, and even if he didn't show it on his face, he was ready to fall flat in a faint. "Basilisk...What did it look like? How long was this snake?" Trowa tried to hear the words coming from the pink, trembling lips.

"About fifteen or twenty feet... Like a part cobra part anaconda sort of.. But that doesn't answer my question! Did you miss Transfiguration too?"

The HeavyArms pilot shook his head from whatever could-have-been nightmare it had submersed itself and told him the strange encounter with Undeley and the following discussion between her and Crip. Then, at the fearful urgings of his dear companion, he explained what a Basilisk was and its most significant role in the past few centuries, including Harry Potter's second year, which was all detailed in their Taming of Magical Beast book. Today, they befriended Hippogriffs; one such great animal took awful offense when an unknown Ravenclaw ventured too close to him and accidentally scratched Trowa's face, hence the cut.

"Oh, well, it's only three teachers," Quatre said brightly, greatly cheered up now that he knew Trowa was safe. A serious expression covered his face. "Should we warn the others about the snake?"

"Let's write a letter to Sally, Milliardo, and Dorothy." Sally, too, was Muggle-born, "Dorothy will able to watch out for the snake for Relena. I think Sally and Milliardo will be able to handle themselves."

"Trowa, what in the world can they do about a snake that can kill with just a look? We hardly know any magic and, anyway, Basilisks are practically prone to all spells!" That bottom lip quivered again.

Trowa stood thoughtfully for a moment, idly wondering how Catherine was doing in Transfiguration, before answering. "No doubt, since the Basilisk just arrived this year, it's after Heero or Harry. I think we should ask them-"

"To sacrifice themselves?!"

"We'll be there to help them."

"We can't do anything too soon. Let's wait for a bit," reasoned Quatre, still worried about the naturally nocturnal snake roaming around in the day, but not willing to go practically unarmed, and Trowa agreed. Inattentively, on their way back to class finally together, he grabbed Trowa's hand. The other said nothing.

Barely had they gone a step inside the classroom when the bells rang for its end. Professor Vela had a long talk with them, resulting in nothing but lies and cover-ups that left both of them feeling guilty and with extra homework. She had awarded Catherine fifty points for successfully changing the strings black and covering them with hair; Vela didn't want to mar her excellence. Afterwards they hurried off to lunch, placing their broomsticks in the broom closet in the Entrance Hall; there, like their luggage on the carriers, the brooms disappeared back into their rooms. When they were seated at the Hufflepuff table, both had plenty of explaining to do while taking bites of their Chicken cordon bleu, side dishes of leafy greens, and the regular pumpkin juice and water. At the Slytherin table, Milliardo explained why he wasn't there that morning.

"I don't know how, but the bastards somehow muffled my alarm clock with a towel," he said resentfully to Noin, stabbing his chicken hard enough to gush the cheese over his plate.

"Did you usually curse this much, Zechs?"

"I bloody would have if the classmates were such absurd prats as these people." However, he smiled to himself. "Did you see their faces, Noin, when I put out that huge Patronus?"

"That dragon," Noin answered with a smile, her mouth turning upside-down when Milliardo angrily mutilated his chicken.

"But then Treize had to ruin it..."

In fact, the other had said that Milliardo needed the help of the Gryffindors, as he had taken Duo's advice, and several harsh laughs occurred- then burst forth a gorgeous swan as his own Patronus, and another Charm for good measure.

"Just ignore Treize for the time being-"

"I might as well ignore him for the rest of my life, then!"

"But we still have the holidays and summers together."

Boldly, out the blue, he replied, "That's not enough," and didn't try to cover it up or correct himself, much to Noin's splenetic emotions; so disconcerted was she that a prying question came from her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm?" His mouth was full.

Her mouth was dry. "What do you mean 'that's not enough'? Do you want to spend more time with him?"

Long, thick lashes fluttered over his cheeks, his ravenous hair taking over his broad shoulders. The juxtaposition representing an opposite conflict between utmost manliness and the natural epitome of a matronly characteristic.

"Maybe... I don't know... What did I miss this morning?"

"Don't change the subject!"

A fanged tooth revealed itself as he snarled, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You and Treize are acting so weird about each other!"

"Oh, I'm sure Treize is just fine! It's me that's mixing up things!" he hissed.

"Mixing up what?"

"I don't know."

Noin clanged her cup in frustration. Slowly calming down, mind reeling from the effects of serious emotions that have been building over the past week, she asked, "Do you...or does he for you... have feelings for... each other?"

"We talked a lot when we at the manor..." he said hesistantly, "and he...he... I can't tell you."

"For God's and your sake, please tell me, now," Noin begged with abated breath.

"Treize doesn't think you nor Une would understand," the blonde tried again, only to collapse under Noin's hard gaze. "He kissed me the night before last."

Too stunned for intelligent speech, Noin gaped. "Did you like it? Why did he kiss you?" More importantly- "You wouldn't have told me?"

"Of course not. Look at you, already fuming." Blue eyes swept restively across the room, unable to meet the intense, betrayed look Noin was giving him. "What did I miss this morning?"

But her heart-shaped face was hard, tense and apathetic. Tight-lipped, she answered, "I won't tell you anything, since you likewise have no trust in me."

"Don't delude yourself, Noin, that's not the reason."

She drank some of her juice. "You're right." Then, from an inside pocket, she threw a medium-sized golden compass. "Came from mail from morning owl delivery. Though...Your _dragon_," she deliberately tried not to say Treize's old mobile suit, "flew in with this. Headmaster Undeley thought it was stolen, but I said it was yours."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Neither of them were sincere.

Milliardo, finished with eating, stood up and went around the table.

"Where are you going?" Noin said, but immediately felt herself fall into his words.

"I'm not going to tell you," he spat, and made the rest of his way to the Hufflepuff table, then sat with complete indifference to stares, points, and grimaces. His glare was sent their way as Milliardo passed the compass, rather simple in decoration, to his not-so-surprised sister.

Quatre's lower lip trembled. "I don't think Slytherins are allowed to sit here." And he received a half-hearted shrug in response from the part-dragon.

"What a beautiful piece," said Relena softly. "It even has your name in it."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Her brother gestured briefly at the compass now in Trowa's hand. "Where did it come from?" he asked.

Relena looked at Dorothy, who raised her eyebrows sardonically, then back at him to answer with a voiceless nescient movement of her mouth.

"What does 'If you shall have the time, here is the place' supposed to mean?" Quatre now read from the rim of the lid.

"Hm..." Dorothy began, a smile tilting her lips. "How odd that..." But she stopped, leaving them waiting for her next words.

Impatiently, Milliardo barked, "Go on!"

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"I'll talk to Treize, then," the other said confidently, changing the subject, taking his compass.

"-And he'll blow you off to save face," Dorothy said, "and you'll just end up with your feelings hurt."

"Oh." Of course he would, but it wasn't like Milliardo had time to dwell on that. In some ten

minutes time he would have to be at Care of Magical Creatures, another conjoined class with Gryffindors, and then a long single class of Divinations.

Unfortunately, in both classes, he managed to make a fool of himself. With Mark and Devin, he somehow urged on a dual between a hippogriff and himself without realizing it, so that one charged at him and nearly plucked his eye out if Mark wasn't there to snatch the bird creature off of him. The giant twin explained that the hippogriff, named Pigeon, saw him as a dragon rather than a wizard. This incident set an example for the others, so if another student insulted the hippogriffs, he or she would say that it wasn't as bad as what Milliardo did. The Slytherins were so busy making him feel bad that they got a bit too rowdy- Draco pushed Hermione Granger into one of the birds and had her sent to the infirmary for a long gash on her face, losing fifty points in the process.

Harry Potter, more than outraged, fought with Draco- a fist fight that landed them both with Granger as the hippogriffs went out of control, attacking Draco more than the other.

Then in Divinations, Trelawney completely put him in the odd light by saying that he should get out of the class- his stars weren't compatible with 'regular' wizards. It seemed either she was incompetent, with her annoying bifocals staring at him with a doomed expression, or she was right, for as soon as he dropped a single hair into his teacup full of boiled aalii leaves, great for figuring the future, and tapped the saucer with his dragonwood wand, the porcelain set flew to the ceiling and shattered to pieces.

He could now make out the laughter of his fellow Specials.


	7. Basilisk

**AN:** While checking this thang for errors, I found out that I am particularly wordy...But if you just skip over the wordy parts you can finish in an average of about ten minutes.. Which I think is pretty cool. :D Speaking of cool!

**Reviews are cool!**

**Trenchcoatman: **Switching Houses? Never thought of that.. And if I think about it that way instead of the fate-emotional thing, it makes sense... And Quatre's a softy while Trowa's clueless c: The main reason they can't learn magic all that well is because they are still thinking military tactic instead of trusting in magic..soon they'll get it down pat. The Basilisk and Snape are going to be trustworthy enigmas for now. And Quidditch is in the chapter after the next.. I think XD

**IrethFalassion: **I love picking on Milli, it's fun! Making Treize wishy-washy, instead of outright evil and/or excluding him altogether, I believe the way i have him suits him better! Milli's Patronus is a dragon. Treize is a swan. Duo just has talent:D

You lurkers out there! Review!

**Summary:** Undeley's detention- and the Basilisk

**Warnings:** Angst or emotional, either one :D

...Basilisk

It was a half hour before his detention with Headmaster Undeley, and Milliardo truly believed that nothing could bury him deeper in the hole he was in. Life seemed terribly bleak without the unbiased reinforcement that was Noin, the steady bulwark that was Une, or the deep-hearted companionship- or whatever it was they had- that was Treize. Merlin, there was nothing between him and the jibes of the other Slytherin students but maybe an expanse of floor or two inches of space between another's desk. What's more, after coming from the corridor by saying 'pureblood', the ritualistic first password, there was a snake roaming around the hall that kept disappearing every five minutes.

That snake was nothing like he's ever seen! Huge, with large yellow eyes staring at him. Damned thing kept saying Mudblood and followed him around the deserted halls, saying that if he could eat him, he would. Then the huge snake, presumbly bored, took to an opposite hall. Thinking that it was a regular occurence, what with that gigantic forest filled with thrice as many species creatures as the century before. There even hid the more racy Half-breeds or partial wizards that have been taken in by the revered Headmaster Doradius. One of these days, some of them would be guest speakers for their lessons.

Milliardo actually found that thought pretty exciting, to meet more people like him who were hassled and provoked by bigoted people. Draco didn't count, just as Treize wasn't much, since they both had to keep up their reputations- and that was a big job considering their lineage.

He hated the Wizarding World-no- he hated his position in the Wizarding world, and he worried, going towards his detention classroom, that maybe his sister might take the brunt of his unpopularity. Would he be able to keep his cool? Would he, or anyone else for that matter, be able to comfort her? It might be a sign that Dorothy chose Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin; she would be rather intimidating.

The stone floor seemed bigger in this classroom than any of the others, though he was sure it was about as big as the Charms room. Maybe because there were just two wooden desks chairs and a single eleborate cushioned seat, red and covered with gold embroidery, high-backed and made of mahogany; another similiar piece shaped into a small table had a neat pile of parchment and two feather quills.

Sitting down to wait, Milliardo was pretty surprised to watch the tall, burnt sienna-haired Gundam pilot Trowa Barton sit down in the desk next to him, still managing to look lean even in his robes, which seemed to make everyone twice as big. He gave him a curt nod, but Milliardo only saw his green eyes gazing intently.

"I guess you want to know why I'm in detention," he said softly, giving a chance for Milliardo to recover from staring by looking at the refined furniture before them.

"Um, yea," the half-dragon replied tactfully, "I would think, if someone were to join me, it would be Duo or Dorothy."

Trowa nodded.

"So... Why are you here?"

"Because Relena said that she wanted someone with you in detention. I agreed."

"Why?" He felt compelled to ask.

"Undeley's up to something."

"Like what?"

"To get rid of us."

Milliardo frowned. "Well, I know why she wants me to go, but what about the rest of you? What the hell do you have to do with anything?" An internal clock ticked inside him, telling him to sense that it was almost four. The Headmaster would be arriving forthwith.

"They want to get rid of Specials, maybe because we're from the colonies, and it... I don't know, 'ruins' our blood or something. Like being Muggle-born." Trowa felt uncomfortable talking so much, but he knew Milliardo would have to know in detail; at dinner, Quatre had done most of the talking. He's been at his side all day, except for the midday mishap, and he hoped detention was busy. Time went faster when he was busy.

"They can all go to hell, and that fucking snake too. They shouldn't let that damn thing run around the halls."

Trowa's eyes went round, and that startled Milliardo, who mirrored the look. "Sorry that I cursed," he apologized, "It's become a bad habit of mine."

"No..." the gundam pilot said slowly, "The snake? Did you look it in the eye?"

"Well, it was staring me down, so there was nothing I could do about that. Good God, stop staring like that- you're creeping me out."

Trowa's brown eyebrows fluttered, creasing to give him a slightly wounded look that branded Milliardo's mind even when he looked to the windows, large, ceiling-to-floor windows. "Do I scare everyone?"

"Your eyes..." Milliardo started, ashamed and trying to patch up, "are very intense."

"I... I cut my hair..." Trowa, even to himself, sounded timid. He hadn't told Quatre or Catherine or anybody else for fear they would talk him out of it. "And I don't dress before anyone." But he would only see Milliardo for detentions and lunch, and he wasn't the type to tell anyone's business even if it was for the better.

"Why not?" And Milliardo was utterly confused. The other boy seemed to be hiding something; granted, he didn't know him all that well, so pretty much any personal info would be hidden from him, but the blonde knew what words had been secret before they were disclosed.

"I had a feeling that I make people uncomfortable. First day I got the blindfold off- I took it off myself- my hair was down as long as Cathy's, shiny and all that. But it was weird seeing myself in the mirror. And my body... It's pink and curvy like a girl... yet too muscular." He stopped, looking at his neatly trimmed nails. "I look odd."

But that totally contradicted what Milliardo realized: Trowa was beautiful. Noticing that in his conscious part of his mind, he could stare at the boy's green eyes until the world exploded into a thousand pieces. But he wasn't Treize.

_Merlin_, where on earth did that come from?

What's more, how on earth could Trowa think he looked odd? Milliardo himself was also good-looking- he dared anyone to call him beautiful- but damn if Milliardo would think he looked odd!

"Do you think I look odd, Trowa?"

Slowly, resembling a sad kitten, his eyes came up from his hands. "No..."

"Well then... It might just be the way you think I look is the way I think you look."

He didn't look like he understood before it dawned on him. "Thanks."

Audible clacks on the stone floor resounded through the room, and the two boys realized how quietly they've been talking. Undeley passed by Trowa's side nearest the window, watching students outside study or fly around on brooms within the proximity of the magical barriers surrounding Hogwarts. The sun's lowered rays shone softly on the special color of her cheeks, a hale hue that any woman would envy, and made her sable eyes glitter. Slightly wavy tendrils, tied at the nape of her neck with her characteristic bow, curled mostly at the base of her spine, above her developed rump, and when she turned around, some of her hair rested on her breast. She wore a different dress from that morning, this one being more red.

Undeley's eyes glared an evil, contemptuous stare. Like before, and what frightened Trowa a bit, she twirled her wand around in her fingers; the boy realized- his senses on alert- that the door to the detention room was shut. If they needed to escape, they would have to pass Undeley, or her wand to be exact, and, probably, a locked door.

"Trowa Barton, what foolish whim made you spit water in my face?"

Milliardo stared at the fellow pilot in absolute shock. He couldn't manage, not in his wildest imagination, to see that the boy had the nerve or the insanity to spit into anyone's face!

"The same whim that keeps making you wear that bow."

Milliardo laughed.

But Undeley only sighed, coming from the window, and faced her desk. "Why can't you be good children?"

"We are good," the blonde argued, "You just don't have the capacity to realize it."

"Too bad," she answered, before whipping around, her wand pointed directly at Milliardo's inimical, annoyingly full mouth, her face the most malevolent shape so that she seemed no longer beautiful in any aspect, especially when she shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Neither of them knew what those wicked words meant- and Trowa dodged the one aimed for him, then rolled on the ground as if the green lights were speeding bullets.

Her exhilerated voice shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_! _Avada Kedavra_!" Over and over she went as Trowa danced around the hall, evading the spells, before managing to bring out his own wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled, but the only thing that happened was a slight tremble in his arms, which he noticed very slightly, with much surprise, and went to the floor again.

"You little shit!" she cried, laughing, "It won't do anything unless you know what it means-"

"And what does it mean?!" Milliardo, who Trowa thought was unconscious, had risen from his seat, throwing back the chair.

Undeley looked ready to hyperventilte; in fact, she was just ready to pass clean out before gaining her composure, her shock subsiding, knees trembling incesstantly. "I-I-It was s-s-supposed t-t-to... Merlin...It was supposed to keep you.. quiet. A little Silencing Spell to be used on humans."

Trowa snorted, sitting down warily in his seat. He couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't the spell shown up in his Charms Book, he had looked at all the 'A' spells- he was procrascinating- and Avada Kedavra wasn't on that list.

"I guess it doesn't work on a half-dragon like me," Milliardo said, blowing the whole situation off, even though the excitement and murderous intent in Undeley's eyes had been real, he knew it, but he had no way to explain it.

"Guess not," then she began whispering, "_Wait for them...Wait for them..._"

Trowa looked at Milliardo who shrugged, just as bedazzled. Undeley was one crazy son-of-a-bitch. She couldn't stop shaking when she passed out the parchment and, instead of taking the quills off her table, she pulled two reddish featherless ones from her sleeve. The two students ruffled up their bag in search of their tiny ink bottles.

"No, no, you won't need your own ink. The quills will have their own," came her voice, steadily wavering in rising fervor. "I want you boys to write 'I've been very ugly, but I will do better.' "

"How many times?" Trowa asked, unrolling the sheepskin carefully, then said, "_Finite_," The parchment stopped curling back up.

"As many times as it takes, or until five-thirty."

Trowa began the allegedly tedious work, writing as carefully as he could for he was shaken up by the sudden exercise he had to do. Why on earth would the woman be that adamant over making them stay quiet? All she had to do was ask.

Those were the thoughts that traveled in his mind, and he had no intention of passing the incident on to anyone; Milliardo didn't have anyone to tell it to, so there was no worry there. After finishing a couple of sentences, he began to notice his hands- it was like noticing the way the appendages moved on a keyboard or his flute after awhile- more specifically, he noticed what they were feeling. Both of them began to sting.

Trowa looked down at them and saw red ragged cuts spelled out in the sentences he was writing. His written words were red- the quill's ink was his blood! Though he tried to look relatively pleasant, not wanting to give the vile woman the satisfaction of his pain, he couldn't help the slight sway he had as he became a bit light-headed. The more he wrote, the deeper and more painful the slices were. This detention assignment was no less than torture. After a supposed boundary of deepness, the tiny words began to burn- as he wrote, the sentence healed itself- which should have been better but only added to his agony, like a healing dismembered arm that itches. Some sentences later and 'I've been very ugly, but I would do better' etched itself into his hand again.

"How are you feeling?" Undeley asked, staring intently at his hand with unconcealed gratification.

"Fine."

"Oh! That's just grand! Maybe you will learn your lesson then."

Or maybe I would choke you with that ribbon, Trowa thought, smiling a bit, which made the pain that much easier to deal with. He watched Undeley's exalted expression falter as she watched Milliardo write. She stood there, eyes widening with each passing second.

Trowa knew it before she even snarled, "It's not working." Like the Silencing Spell she shot at Milliardo, whatever charm she worked onto the quills had no effect on him.

The blonde glared at his paper. "What's not working? I'm doing it right, aren't I?" Growling at Undeley's retreating back, he resumed his work until the promised end. Trowa knew then that Undeley hated Milliardo from the bottom of her- there couldn't be a _heart _there- black soul, for she stood lividly taking the parchment from him, not giving the Heavyarms pilot a second glance. Not a word left her mouth when she left the room with her quills, the parchment stayed at its place on the shiny desk, probably for tomorrow.

"What wasn't working? She didn't say that when she was looking at yours," Milliardo complained, scar-free but irritated, and hungry for the dinner to come.

As if it was nothing but regular ink, Trowa showed him the cuts on his hands.

Infuriated, light puffs of flames sputtered from his mouth and shiny, clear scales broke the skin of his face and neck, and he hissed, "You have to tell Lillian."

"I'm fine. It would be more trouble than it's worth."

"This is torture! How long will you have detention?"

"Until," Trowa contemplated lying, and decided for it, "the end of this month."

But Milliardo's dubious eyes hardened . "For spitting in her face? I don't think so."

"Until Christmas Break, with no privileges, whatever that means." He shrugged. "I think I can endure it."

"You think you can _hide_ it, you mean. Merlin, if Quatre realized what was happening to you- or Catherine knew- they'll probably kill Undeley and torture me for awhile."

They gathered their things, eager to leave the too-quiet room overseeing the much happier students walking around outside. Horrible thoughts entered their minds: the fact that they will yet again spend an hour and a half with Headmaster Undeley writing lines the next day.

"It's not your fault you're half-Dragon," Trowa said, a rich warmth to his voice, which changed into a curious tone, "I guess I'm half-something too..."

Milliardo corrected, "I'm not half. I seriously doubt anyone tried 'it' with a dragon." Both shuddered at this possibility as the blonde pulled open the door, cursing immediately, "Damn, this snake again?"

Trowa shut his eyes so quickly it hurt, and he rustled behind Milliardo in a vain attempt to shield himself in case he opened his eyes, then he would only see the jubilant curls that smelled like springwater and blossoming fragrant mountain flowers. He fluttered his eyes open to make sure he wasn't on a warm summit in the tropics, then closed them again.

"_The nymph, give me the nymph.._," the Basilisk whispered eagerly.

"I bet that bitch sent you," muttered Milliardo, "Too bad you can't hurt me, or whatever. And no, you can't have Trowa. You might as well flip over and do something more productive than follow me around." It seemed the snake followed his instructions and rolled over the other way, sliding down the corridor to whatever place it dwelled.

"Is it gone?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, but why are your eyes closed? You're not afraid of snakes, I don't think."

"It's not that," the other said, cautiously opening his eyes to find the tail of the Basilisk whip around the the dead end. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt like he had escaped death for the second time out of pure luck. If it was him who had opened the door he would either be lying dead on the floor or eaten.

"What is it then?"

"A Basilisk, that big snake, can kill with its eyes alone. It doesn't work for you, it seems."

Milliardo huffed. "I might as well skip this damn school, since nothing can hurt me," he asserted smugly. "No one would miss me anyway," came his bitter voice.

"I'm sure Relena would."

"And so would Quatre, the goody-two shoes," the blonde answered, speaking of his sister and Quatre, "but they would be utterly devasted without Dorothy and you."

"Do you think Dorothy likes...likes Relena?" Trowa emphasized, aware that they weren't headed for either of their common rooms but just walking around the empty halls.

"Yes."

"And it doesn't bother you? I mean, they are both girls."

Milliardo shrugged. "Whatever makes Relena happy. I trust Dorothy enough- I think Heero is too dangerous for her anyway, and a bit alien for her political sides. Two women just sounds productive, doesn't it?"

"That was the oddest excuse for a lesbian relationship I've ever heard." The nymph smiled. "What would two men be, then?"

"It depends. You and Quatre- don't look at me that way, you two are obvious and need to get together before Catherine explodes." Milliardo watched Trowa blush before continuing, "Well, you and Quatre would be 'semi-productive'. He'll probably be the one making the progress- picking the lampshades and what to cook for dinner."

"You mean the 'wife'."

"No, remember, such stereotyped roles aren't the norm anymore. Not all women are great at the latest fashion or the best cooks.They are more apt for different things above the glass ceiling." He was hinting at Relena. "Plus, I can't imagine you topping."

Trowa stared at him increduously. "What? And you can imagine Quatre in that position?"

"And the occasional flip," the blonde quipped, smirking devilishly, shaking his curls out of his eyes.

Green eyes blinked. "How in the world did we get to this conversation?"

"Do you think anyone would miss me other than Quatre and Relena?" Milliardo asked, backtracking to the beginning of their conversation.

Trowa stopped, for they were around the corner full of students, his eyes alluringly half-lidded, so that he led his new friend-past enemy into a verbal trap. "You mean Treize?"

"Yea, do you think Tre- You did that on purpose," Milliardo hissed, then he asked worriedly, "Is it that obvious? Is it obvious that anything is going on between us?"

"To anyone who hadn't been with you two for an entire week, observing how you two roomed together and stayed together, how you two obliviously shook off Une's and Noin's advances, how you two always start blushing whenever Relena says something embarassing, no, it isn't obvious.

Milliardo rolled his eyes at Trowa's calm sarcasm. "Is that what Noin got mad at you at lunch about?" the nymph asked.

"God, everyone saw that... It wasn't exactly that, I mean, she always suspected it, especially since all our... grievances against each other sort of melted away in such a short amount of time."

"How did that happen? I mean, you two were ready to kill each other before."

"I know! When we were with Lillian, she was like, 'I might have to separate you two', and wanted to put Treize in some German school called SchwarzKopf or something and he says, 'Oh, I'll need Milliardo's companionship than ever before', as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't supposed to be dead and taking this whole wizard and witch and magic thing in stride!" he said most vehemently.

"He had known the world before now," Trowa offered, but Milliardo still looked fustrated. "I'm sorry you're alone in the Slytherin House and I think... I know it doesn't change anything but we're all kind of worried."

"You are?"

"We don't think you're some delicate rose, but it must feel hard to be so conspicuous during a mission and with no one to help you."

Milliardo thanked him, a bit embarassed, then warned the nymph that he should hurry to his House before Catherine goes on a mild rampage. They had an awkward shake, where the other boy felt how soft his hands were, and separated. On their way, Milliardo went past Heero, who was stocked full of infomation from the library and now the half-dragon totally jumbled it all up.

"What happened in detention?" Practically boring the blonde with his harsh dark-blue eyes, and pinning his smaller body against his at the very edge of the hall where fellow students gathered on the benches in front of the windows, Heero seemed so intimidating! Though he stood a respectable distance away, Milliardo couldn't hesitate to think Heero would hit him if he didn't tell him the truth, so, he sort of babbled about the detention.

Heero, a bit ticked that even Zechs was provoked by his gaze alone, gruffly remembered the most disturbing parts and then demanded what was going on between Zechs and Noin.

The half-dragon automatically revealed a slight irritable scowl. "Nothing."

"Should I take that literally?"

"Yes. "

Heero's face was stoic, but his eyes smoldered dangerously. "You're making this mission more difficult than it should be."

Not an ounce of fear was left in Zechs eyes, it was now replaced by an equally dangerous glare. "It's not my fault," and fire shot between his lips as he silibated his words, "And, anyway, she's planning to get rid of all of us, not just me. And don't forget, I'm practically immune to most magic."

"Except dragonsbane."

"What?"

" i Dracocephalum parviflorum /i , or what Muggles call Dragonhead or monkshood. That can kill any dragon on Earth," Heero informed him, crossing his arms. "It's been outlawed since the Beast Uprising because so many descendents became crossbreeds between dragons, but I seriously doubt that will stop Undeley if she's sending giant snakes after you." The bigger question was, is that Basilisk a natural part of the Hogwarts environment, or is it here for the sole purpose of eating the Headmaster's enemies? If this was the case, then there was no way he could go out on his own, or anyone except Zechs for that matter.

"How's Treize doing?" Milliardo inquired, not wanting to dwell on his huge weaknesses for another second.

"He's part something, I think... " said Heero, on the one track of backgrounds.

Zechs was very intrigued. "Why do you think that? His color?"

"Hn," the boy grunted, "and he's not eating, and the fact that Undeley is fawning over him. Treize may be... attractive and conniving, but there's no way she would become his puppet in such a short time. Plus, his eyebrows have straightened[1."

" i What /i ? There's no way- It's just not Treize without the-"

"Exactly, that's why I believe he's part-something. It seems that many Specials aren't entirely human. Ron is thinking it is some sort of conspiracy- he couldn't reason it, but Hermione and I are going to look into it." Because it did sound like some sort of conspiracy; Specials staying most of their years in space- wouldn't it not be odd to discount that only those in space have bonded magic but then magically be able to perform the supernatural arts on earth?: This was Hermione's reasoning that made him interested.

"And I'll stay out of trouble," answered Milliardo, walking on forward and leaving Heero to think about the various troubles, questions, and silly amount of homework he had to figure for today. From what he could conjure, Zechs was actually helping them by diverting Undeley's attention from Heero himself, but Duo had said that it would be better to censure his actions, so as not the endanger himself as well as his sister.

This all seemed like an endless chase leading nowhere, with many diversions and complications doting the way. Heero, at a loss, resolved to sit at a bench and do his Charms work, having to make sure the population in the hall was good enough to stay without worrying about a snake coming in the nearing night. Thank Merlin he roomed with Harry, a boy whom he easily spoke about his colonial years, the thoughts seemed to just spill out when he was with Duo, and Heero didn't mind in the least that Harry listened. Harry knew about Romefeller but nothing as yet about OZ, who weren't as widely known just yet. Finally, his thoughts were breeched as the squeaks of shoes left in masse from the hall. It was suppertime.

It was Duo's time to compliment the food like it was the best thing on earth. Maybe, he's never had such nice food on a daily basis before, but now, he said again, he'll have three nice meals a day. Today's menu was a choice of baked or American fried chicken, boiled cabbages with bits of bacon, delicious yellow corn-on-the-cob, and the usual drinks. The dessert: a large piece of pumpkin pie sprinkled with ginger.

"Man, I just love this place," Duo said for the umpteenth time, watching Heero and Hermione work fastidiously on their work while he stayed with the procrascinating crowd consisting of him, Hilde, Ron, and Harry, who was deep in thought at the moment and not eating.

"I think I would have to 'Avada Kedavra' you," Heero spoke, still writing a sentence with half his mind, "if you don't shut up about the food."

"What's Avada Kedavra?"

Harry's cup clanked to the table, bouncing a couple of times until he grabbed and had it upright. "What did you just say?"

Heero answered for Duo, "Avada Kedavra, a Silencing Spell?"

"What the?" Ron muttered to Heero. "What stupid bloke told you that was a Silencing Spell?"

" i Milliardo /i ." And the Weasley greened a bit; he was afraid of Zechs, like about half the school.

"Merlin," Hermione gasped, "but how did he come across that spell?"

Heero, now scrutinizing their earnest expressions, realized that Avada Kedavra was not a Silencing Spell. "Headmaster Undeley shot him in the face with it and starting trying it out on Trowa before...Milliardo distracted her because he didn't- What was he supposed to do?"

"He was supposed to i die /i ," Harry said, looking over his shoulder at the part-dragon and part-nymph, just to make sure they were really there and not merely phantasmas. If things have gotten this bad this quickly- a delirious, murderous Headmaster plus Voldemort- he couldn't imagine how his last year would be compared to his past life.

"It's a Killing Curse," Ron added. "You're supposed to drop dead. How did he survive it? The only one I know who can survive is you and Harry and that's a feat in itself!"

"Well, the Basilisk did no harm to when he looked it in the eye."

"Basilisk!" the three exclaimed hushedly, simultaneously.

"The big snake," Heero explained, "with yellow eyes... What Ze-Milliardo has told me..."

"Merlin...Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." Hermione began to utter. "Where can a snake that size be hiding? Who put it here?"

"Undeley," said Duo seriously, finishing his food. "If she's working with You-Know-Who, she'll probably be trusted with stuff like this."

"Or he could just be using her," Harry said, thinking of Quirrel before and after Voldemort took over him. "Like using Imperius Curse or something."

"And what is that?" Hilde asked, a bit lost and just jumping into the conversation then.

"It's like having control over someone."

"All curses are part of the Dark Arts, right? Sally told me so 'cause she went to Defense against the Dark Arts today and they had to read up on Curses."

"Right, and look," Harry whispered leaning forward so that the other five would have to lean as well, "I know how to get to where the snake is, if it's in the same place as it was before. I've kinda fought against a Basilisk in my past life."

"And what if it's moved since then?" Heero thought aloud.

Duo answered brusquely, "Then we're shit outta' luck- Sorry, Hermione," he said hurrily as she gave him the utmost disapproving look for cursing.

"It has a good sense of smell, so I don't suppose we could follow it anywhere. I'll look up on that too," she promised in that responsible sort of way of hers, eluding the horrible conversation to something a little less life-threatening, like what happened after Undeley's attack on Milliardo and Trowa.

"She's just like Umbridge, except pretty," Harry muttered sagely, picking at a piece of chicken, frowning as something dawned on him. "She's more evil too."

"Well," Duo said, "isn't that grand?"

[1 I don't think I can imagine it, but it has happened in this story. If you can imagine it please tell me? And maybe Dorothy too? What would their eyebrows possibly be like.. I mean, have any of you ever really noticed an anime characters eyebrows unless they were.. Extra-ordinary?


	8. Beast Uprising

AN: I have this new fanfiction up called Bloodlust.. It's the pinnacle of my vampire stories and came out just right.. I just hope it ends right and doesn't taper off into nonsense like most of my stories do. Thing is, I get discouraged, and instead of doing better, I sort of just do worse.

That's why I like reviews so much :D They keep me inspired.

TCM:D I like you so much. You're right. It much more likely to come across a joke about Dorothy's creepy brows than Treize's. And yes, I am aware they are the same. I've read that also silver is a killer for vampires and werewolves (not that sure though) I keeping up some sort of circle, but I'm still not sure what it all contains. Actually, Trowa isn't that good at it for a different reason; it's in his blood, and I hope I remember to explain that later. OMG, I've always wanted to really see what other people thought about Quatre on top 'cause, I really believe that mostly, he would be on bottom. But then I think about it.. And he's on top XD Thanks for the wonderful review!

If you do read anything and review, please review the next chapter. Because seriously, I put a lot of thought into it.. And I wonder what people think :D (It was also hella' fun to write)

Warning: Bastardization.. But then they regret it later (instead of staying assholes like in other stories, gr)

Summary: The Specials find out they are Part-Beasts, and Milliardo leaves.

...Beast Uprising

Harry and Heero had the same outlandish dream that night, whereas Harry rolled and tossled the covers, Heero rolled tightly into a protective ball, both panting and sweating with the efforts to get out of the dream. After they had awoken, all they remembered from the dream was Undeley screaming and the large Basilisk slithering around in the fuzzy backdrop.

"I really believe," Harry whispered to the top bunk, "that Undeley really is on his side. I just wonder where Dumbl-Doradius is."

"Dumbledore... Wasn't he your Headmaster when you were in school before?"

Harry threw off the damp covers, mumbling, "Yea, but he's been gone for so long... But he looks just kind of like Doradius, and that's the only thing they have in common."

"What is Doradius like?" Heero asked, completely awake and staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Kind of... Crazy. He's the one who started the seventh-year pranks some hundred or so years ago, but he did it alone." He paused, reviewing the legend in his mind with an exasperated smirk. "He waxed every single floor that did not have carpet on it. Closed school for a couple of days because, well, you know, everyone just kept slipping and sliding everywhere."

Duo cut into the deep-night exchange, "I would of put on a pair of socks and start skating."

"Actually, this is what they did, until they found out Doradius put out the Cleaning Charm and had him reverse it."

Heero, feeling sleep enter his nerves finally, and the ebbs of his dreams staying where they originated, rolled to his side- though he always ended up on his stomach- and muttered that nothing could get stranger than that.

But in fact, something really strange was happening in one Ravenclaw room where Chang Wufei slept peacefully in his bed. Happenstance was it that he decided to wake up and coincidentally he saw the eyes of the anxious Treize Kushrenada, boring down at his surprised face with uncharacteristic earnestness [1. In one hand he held a necklace of silver in a thickly gloved hand, and a mask over half his face where his sweater couldn't cover. The end of the argent jewelry twirled a rather large, smooth canine.

"I assume you took the necessary precautions so we are not overheard?" Wufei whispered, and Treize could only nod, fearing to breathe in the lethal airs of either the silver or the tooth. "Is that pure silver?" Treize made a piercing gesture with his eyes. "Of course it is." The Chinese boy sat up, having enough room to cross his legs.

"And I'm guessing really- that tooth is lupine?"

"I hope," came Treize's muffled answer, and he watched Wufei's calculating face before he came to a conclusion:

"You're a vampire... who thirsts for dragonblood, not for the many magical uses but for your sense of feeding?" The proclaimed vampire nodded his head. "And you have an unconscious desire to sometimes walk towards him? And you want Sally to give this necklace- acting like an infatuated love-sick girl- to Milliardo so that the chances of that happening will come close to a close? And you came to because Ravenclaw passwords are, in a sense, the easiest to bypass, but you're giving it to me, and not Sally, so you don't risk setting off the girls' alarm."

"Exactly," Treize confirmed, happily realizing he was right about Wufei, handing over the dreaded ornaments, and Wufei put it around his neck, shivering a bit when he brushed against the fang.

"Two questions before you leave, Treize," Wufei said as the other was putting his foot out the curtains. "First, where are you getting your dragonblood from?"

"Professor Snape. Don't worry, he's on our side."

"Are you sure?" came the dubious reply.

"No, but he's the only adult we have at the moment that is familiar with You-Know-Who. He used to be a Death Eater."

"So he says... Two, why only Milliardo's blood?"

The ex-colonel smiled languidly. "You suggest there is someone else?"

"I lip-read you and Draco's conversation in the library. So, why only his? Please don't tell me..."

Sharp canines, more incisive the wolf tooth, protruded from Treize's upper lip. "That I've bonded with him? Oh, believe me, it was an accident- I was worked up after some ridiculous fight between Une today in the common room, went upstairs and into the wrong dorm that just had to be his, and he had got out of the showers and was drying his hair..."

"So you let hormones get the better of you and bit him," Wufei stated more than inquired. "And you Obliviated his memories?"

"Of course."

"So he will not know why you're even more distant from him than before."

"It's better than him avoiding me because he might think that the only reason I've reconciled with him was for his blood."

"If you say so," Wufei muttered, settling under his covers again. "How are things going with Undeley?"

"Well," said Treize conversationally, "My powers have not come up to par, yet, but I'm still able to warp her mind now and then, so all is good and just a matter of time before, well, at least we might confront You-Know-Who."

They talked until Wufei fell asleep, and Treize roamed the halls, looking for the hall towards the Slytherin dungeon. On his way there, after avoiding Crip now and again, he looked out the window, for he saw Undeley, and she was there outside, hurrying quite agitatedly towards the forest.

In a one fatal look at the sky, he thought he saw two bright yellow moons reflected through, but it was in fact the Basilisk's Stare that immediately paralyzed him. Doing a nightly constitution, Professor Snape came across the frozen form. His sloe-black eyes narrowed momentarily before he decided to remove the suspicious mask from Treize's face and the equally questionable gloves. Then he continued on as if nothing had transpired.

The next morning the Slytherins, after a fruitless search for the eloquent vampire, came out in a general horde from their dungeon rooms, the oldest in the front and passing the paralyzed body without a moment's thought. On the other hand, a few zealous admirers and the normal group consisting of Une, Pansy, Draco and a few others circled around Treize's serene gazing at the morning sun. He looked very normal except that Draco shoved him a bit to get his attention and he fell, in exactly the same stance, straight to the floor. Then commenced extreme screams, almost heartfelt screams that got the faculty's attention- especially Headmaster Undeley. She forced her way through the crowds of students, now amassing more than Slytherins, but Hufflepuffs as well.

"What happened?!" Undeley asked, the question have reverberated numerous times already but now came singularly answered by Professor Snape.

His greasy black hair furled on his shoulders and into his eyes, but he made no move to get them out of his way and said, "He seems to be paralyzed."

More insecure questions went around until one ardent student called out, "Was he attacked?" This question aroused aversion against the only person they knew that could and had the capacity to harm Treize in any shape or fashion.

"The Mudblood did it!"

"It was the Peacecraft!" was the general cry and Milliardo, who had safely tucked his own clock under his pillow and woken up at a decent time, was at breakfast. He went to bed early just as he rose early, out of habit and to avoid the evil remarks that often came his way. Just as the irate multitude of students- plus a confused group of Hufflepuffs- came near the cafeteria, Milliardo had finished giving Sally a kiss on the cheek. The necklace had been delivered with a message whispered directly into his ear- much more to his embarrassment besides how Sally acted- and she had said that Treize had given him the necklace. He was not to refer to her or Treize, of course, as the giver, for she had made sure not to present the 'gift' to him in front of any witnesses.

A loud "Traitor!" made Milliardo jump, hand clasped protectively around the silver.

Dismissively, he replied, "I've not heard that one yet. Points for you for originality. But if you continue at this rate you're sure to run out by the end of Halloween."

"Make jokes while you can, Lizard-Face," Pansy snarled, and the blonde bit his lip to keep in the laugh at the juvenile name-calling. "We know you cursed Treize!"

"Wha-What?" If he was guessing correctly, just last night could have been the only time for Treize to make the necklace. "What happened? What curse?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! You were the last one with him this morning- you cursed him right in the back like a coward!" she accused, pointing a shaking finger at his face.

Milliardo hated being called a coward especially by a frilly, nonsensical little girl, but he kept that tightly reined in the bottom of his heart and said softly, "I passed by him when he was looking out the window. I hardly even looked at him. So, what the hell is wrong?"

Draco stopped Pansy's oncoming rant: "Treize has been paralyzed by magic."

"Oh, i so /i , even if I did curse him, it would have worn off right now. And anyway, you don't believe I have enough skill to bring about a Charm on my own, so why will you believe that I have the skill to curse someone?"

It was such a logical answer that some of the Slytherins were left speechless, but someone that sounded suspiciously like Une spoke up from the crowds yelled, "I bet you can speak to snakes! You could've brought a Basilisk!"

"He's probably working with Harry Potter- He's gotten into the Chamber of Secrets!"

"What in the world is going on here?!" shouted Miss Vela, accompanied by Lillian. "The Chamber of Secrets? Basilisks?"

"The half-dragon brought a Basilisk onto the premises!" Pansy hurried forth, still making an effort to point. "It just froze Treize- Right, Headmaster Undeley?" The lady came forth and was flanked by the leisurely strides of Professor Snape. Undeley was pale and disheartened that one of her favorite students was attacked by a monster she advised to be used. She just hoped the school nurse could do something!

"It was a Basilisk. It is also in the records that Milliardo can speak Parseltongue." General characteristic hisses befell the silence, then she continued, "I also watched Treize meticulously string that necklace last night. Also, you were the first Slytherin this morning at breakfast. The evidence is high against you, Mr. Peacecraft."

"But S-" he stopped short; it wouldn't be wise to bring Sally into this. "But, even so with all that, it doesn't mean I had done it. It could've been a jealous girl who can speak Parseltongue!"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"A-A friend gave it to me."

"A friend?" Undeley mocked, covering her chest with a ring-adorned hand. "Since your funny little break-up with Noin, which was a wise choice on her part, you don't i have /i any friends. Now, I shall arrest you for attempted murder." Then the Headmaster tried to press him into a Body-Binding Curse that was intercepted by Lillian's Protection Charm.

"What are you doing, Lillian? He has just committed a heinous crime."

But she only shook her umber-colored hair. "Headmaster, you have very coincidental speculative evidence, nothing as hard proof! You can't arrest him on that!"

Une stepped forward, frowning. "Yes, but since he is the only suspect, and it will be a wise choice to keep him under custody for the time being."

"I couldn't have said it better, Miss Une," Undeley agreed.

"No, that is not how things are run at Hogwarts," Vela pointed out, wand ready in her hand, "This boy is a victim of circumstance and prejudice. We will give him the benefit of the doubt! Now, let us all be civilized and have a good breakfast."

"I run Hogwarts!" Undeley cried on deaf ears, for Lillian and Vela both took Milliardo, humiliated and feeling quite victimized, by his shaking shoulders. Nothing was worse than the feeling that Treize may have beckoned him into a trap whether by force or not, or that Une deliberately played the cards against him, or the way Noin stared impassively at his present shape. But it did get worse when he sat down to resume his meal.

Down the table they cursed him, and he heard the slightest whisper say what a Curse or Hex might do to him, and they mocked him, saying he was a beast who guiled snakes to kill people. It was all ridiculous really, but the pressure and stress mounted in just the next five minutes, and he was already temperamental. That bitter Noin spoke loudly to Une that he was just like before, half of his mind gone on what he wanted to do and the other half a beast that belonged in the dreaded forest- mixed together to a newer version of himself.

"It's sad that I never realized it."

He abruptly stood up and left- his books and homework and the ribbon that had come untied- and went through the Entrance Hall, which always stood open for different openings to other towers. Almost in a blank state of fury, he Accio'd his broom and flew on and around to the Dark Forest.

Hundreds of students ran out of the cafeteria to the windows overlooking the forest and some saw him fly between an abnormal distance between two trees. The general outcry was against Undeley, for all knew that she hated him within three seconds of seeing him. Then there were the cheers from the Slytherin that were glad to be finally rid of the only blemish to the House.

After some time, when the children knew Milliardo was not coming out, they walked back to the cafeteria filled with awe and absurd amounts of smugness. Lillian made her way through the excitable creatures finally to the windows, the Gryffindor friends with the Specials-except those from Slytherin- stood floored.

"What happened? Oh, God, what happened?"

Duo jerked his thumb to the woods; the gap through which Milliardo flew had closed now. The boy muttered, "Zechs went AWOL. Can't blame him though... With Undeley trying to kill him and all, and that Basilisk turning Treize into a gargoyle."

"And two certain i bitches /i betraying all of us." This, surprising as it may seem, and shocked even Heero to raising both his eyebrows, came from Relena, but she only clasped her hands into fists and a certain glow shone about her. "You should have seen them, Miss Lillian! If Une didn't care for Treize, or obsess over him, more like it, she would have given us away by now! And those other kids, watching as if it was some kind of...kind of..."

"Show," Heero said, agreeing. Neither did he think that that the students and teachers would resume their daily work as if nothing happened. Though he was very sure Une or Noin was going to do something stupid.

Herminone had sighed, and she stared down at the floor as if its stoniness was the most intriguing. "Guys," she whispered, "so that you Specials won't assume that wizards are a bunch of nut jobs- this isn't the first, nor the last time this will happen. It's a lot sooner than anyone'd expect... but..."

The students waited for her to explain, and she breathed a shaky exhalation. Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"Thing is... Some forty-odd Part-Beasts left last year." She stared off ashamedly as they gave her astonished looks, and then she noticed Trowa, a bit taller, and a lot more... She deemed it very uncouth to even think of such ideas of a fellow student!- But technically...

"Trowa, you've finally gave into your Nymph form, I see."

Eyes swerved on the boy; he had temporarily forgotten that he had chosen not to change his appearance for the day- much to the approval of several Hufflepuff girls, including the daunting Dorothy, his ecstatic sister, and to Quatre, blushing to his blond roots. Somehow, not cutting off his hair triggered an effect all the way down to his toes, toenails, he wore sandals, a shining pale green like his fingernails, those that clutched his sister's sleeve as he stood a bit behind her.

"So..." Duo, blushing, started, talking to the quiet Lillian, "Are we going to end up some part...whatever?"

Lillian nodded confidently. "It usually happens with Specials. For about eight decades after the Uprising, over three-fourths of the Part-Beasts migrated to some of the space colonies- where magic is scarce and pretty much bonded. See, you missed this lesson in History, but magic is particularly bonded to the Earth, without it, there's little magic you can do."

Duo changed the subject, the one that snagged the minds of those listening when he had first asked his vague question. "Do you know what we're going to be?"

"Well," Lillian grinned, "Wouldn't you just have to find out?" But they looked back at her with such intense curiosity and stubborness she conceded with another explanation. Most of them had lost their appetites anyway. "Catherine and Relena- I am completely sure are going to take after their brothers."

Some them imagined Relena breathing fire and laughed a little inside.

"Dorothy comes from a long line of those gorgeous Veelas- a sort of Nymph, and Wufei descended from the first Aven, or someone part bird, so, even if he wasn't a Special, he'll probably still end up Part-Beast. And if I remember correctly, Quatre is part wolf-"

"Wolf? Fate must be seriously confused," muttered Duo, patiently waiting for his turn; he knew Lillian was buying her time by her lazy posture.

"Sally's one of those over-sized medicinal fairies," she continued and counting on her fingers, "Hilde is, for sure, I had known her mother, a monkey-type being. That may not go too well, but I think we have enough magic to fix anything that might goes wrong. Noin and Une are going to end up like Treize," she said with a dismissive tone that no one missed. "Heero, goodness, I have no idea what you're going to be, may not be anything, really. Nothing's been heard of going through your family." He shrugged in response, glaring at the woods as if they would be compelled to upchuck Milliardo where he could keep an eye on him. "And i Duo /i ." He practically jumped. "This is probably going to be bad."

"What? What!?"

"You're a Banshee."

He deflated. "What the hell is that?!"

"Hermione?" Lillian asked intentionally, so that Duo's stern confused gaze focused on the bushy-haired girl.

"Originally," Hermione spoke importantly, but glowered blatantly at Lillian, "Banshees could only be spirits, but someone, by some evil, evil Dark magic, managed to fuse a Banshee with a man she encountered. Whenever your genes kick in, you'll be able to fly on your own and Apparate- apparently without the fear of ever splinching yourself." To his confused look she said, "Splinching is when you have an incomplete Apparation and part of you is left behind."

That thought set in, several of them twitched at what that image would be.

"What do Banshees do?" Trowa asked so quietly that heads swirled around to find the querier.

"Well, regular Banshees come to a person who's death is imminent and start wailing. But no one's sure what Part-Banshees do- They are usually scalped for their hair or stolen for their beauty. There was one instance a Semi-Banshee succeed in fulfilling a last wish, so that's a theory.

"You're going to have to buy a stronger brush than the one you have because your hair is going to become considerably... Tougher and longer..."

"How long?" Duo said, and everyone could hear the fear in his voice.

Ron smiled in remorse for his friend. "A regular Banshee has hair about ten feet long."

"Well, then, I can cut it."

Trowa said, "Part-Beasts' hair usually grow back at an alarmingly fast rate, usually instantly, and longer."

"What about i you /i ?" Duo asked jealously, but he received an unhelpful shrug in response.

"More importantly," Dorothy said, "What about Treize? What is he?"

"I think breakfast is almost-" Lillian hastily checked her watch...

"Is he a vampire?" The Une look-alike stared harder at the time, as if it was changing by hours every second. "A vampire with an appetency for dragonblood?"

As Lillian was concerned mostly with the upkeep of her perfectly good watch, Wufei answered Dorothy, "Yes, you prying woman."

The blonde girl, to be exact, no less squealed, ready to explain to the apprehensive folk around her until Madam Alevia, the school nurse, came rustling down the hall in the usual white robes that nurses wear. She was head-to-head with Lillian, with short, curly sandy-brown hair, and a face nothing short of plump marshmallows. They could smell a granmotherly ginger cookie smell come from her when she stopped by them.

"Is Headmaster Undely in the cafeteria? I'll hate to make a scene." Even her voice was wonderfully sage and comforting. Her maternal aura made up for her lack of magical skills- her only area was her medicinal work- but everything else she made up for by doing things in a Muggle-fashion, such as walking instead of sending a letter with her wand.

"I'm not sure, Curie. She should be there on in her office," said Lillian. "What's wrong? Has Mr. Kushrenada become worse?"

"Oh, not at all!" Madam Alevia exclaimed. "It's so completely odd, almost impossible if I've never seen it before, from the exact same kind of Part-Beast. He's come out of paralysis. If what they say is true, that there is a Basilisk running around, the only way Mr. Kushrenada could heal so suddenly is if he fed just yesterday on a Bondsmate! But who on Earth could he feed on without anyone coming to me? It must have been a few pints-"

"Don't fret, Curie!" Lillian said, patting her on the shoulder. "It's the half-Dragon that left. That is his bondsmate."

Alevia nodded nonchalantly, saying,"Opposites do attract, I suppose." Her eyes widened considerably. "Oh, my, what a gorgeous couple- Oh! I plumb forgot! Headmaster Undeley, Headmaster Undeley," and she waddled off to the cafeteria whispering to herself.

Duo perked up, "She's an interestin' old lady." Blinking at Alevia behind Lillian's back he added, "What wrong now?" for she was coming back, pulling shiny gold bracelets from her pocket. Subsequently, she tied them around all the girls' wrist and around Duo's and Trowa's, then absentmindedly turned around without explaining.

"She does that sometimes," Lillian excused, " And the bangles are Resistei that measure your moods- usually when you're going into heat or if you're being threatened."

"What do you mean heat?" Relena asked.

Dorothy shouted to the rescue, "You know what? We better get back in the Dining Hall- Breakfast is almost done."

Relena frowned, and she had completely forgotten question. "Wouldn't it be odd that we all walk in together?"

"I'm going back to the common room," Heero said to no one in particular, and some others silently agreed, making their separate ways.

At about the same time, Undeley came flying from the large doors that completely muffled the students finishing their food when they closed. The beautiful woman, Une and the now malevolent Noin, hurried along besides Madam Alevia, and she hoped that the only trustworthy student who had pleaded his allegiance to the Dark Lord was alive enough to continue with the mission she had bestowed upon him. First, he would kill that almost immortal half-dragon Milliardo if he didn't die in the forest, and then Treize should be able to wipe out the long-standing Undesirables, Harry Potter and Heero Yuy. Never again would she have to face the wrath of the Dark Lord. Last night would be the last time.

And afterwards, finally, they will cleanse the school to nothing but purebloods and then the whole Wizard population, sifted from what is Undesirable to the utter perfection that would become their world, where she will be the most noticeable queen amongst the witches and the Dark Lord reigning forever.

Nothing compared to the absolute bliss she felt at the ideal, except the absolute ecstasy that bombarded her senses as she stared into Treize's pale face and ultramarine-colored eyes. The usual buzzing and happiness curled at the base of her neck as she smiled.

"Oh, poor thing," she crooned, "The snake's gone now, so don't worry. I'm so sorry," she said seriously, "I had no idea it would try to attack you."

"It is quite alright. It was either a very young snake who's powers were just reached or an old one past its prime. Either way, I'm fine," Treize answered, getting up to his sitting position and, begrudged, nibbled at the pound of chocolate Madam Alevia told him to eat. It would help him regain his strength, though, as a vampire, he had recovered a lot already.

He stared at the inattentive stares Noin and Une gave the walls or the floor- whichever seemed farther away at the moment.

Undeley had burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably in the presence of the powerful young vampire, who had not quite enough experience to keep his powers sedated- so that his influence on others, like Undeley, was usually dramatically enhanced.

"It's a-a-all my fault! H-H-How c-could I? Failure! I'm," and she stopped when Treize pressed a hand to her shuddering shoulder.

He, while staring deeply into her smoldering black eyes, pressed over her emotions - her immeasurable grief, the insane pride, all mixtures of deeply ingrained feelings- and smoothed them over with artificial calm- he did not have the ability to make it last forever. He softly said, "Why don't you go to your room and rest a bit? I will be absolutely fine."

She stood shakily, nodding, a waxy smile plastered to her face, and then Undeley left the room as graceful as a fairy. Without her obnoxious presence filling the room, the girls felt more rigid and nervous than ever, and Treize stared at them, his fellow vampires, one who he had a small bond with- the ritual hadn't gone as well as with Milliardo. Devastatingly, to Une, Treize didn't like the taste of her blood and lost some of the affection with her as well. But, he promised, he loved her all the same, though Une knew the attraction paled in comparison to the draconic stemma that ran through Milliardo's veins.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked in a tone that was unperturbed, but he expected the worst, even more so as neither female vampire spoke a word. "Don't make me tamper with your minds. You know I'd hate to do that to those I love."

"The forest," whispered Noin, shuddering from head to toe, the fear rising for the leader of the Kush Clan of vampires. "Milliardo's in the forest."

Face set in stone except for his elegant ginger-haired eyebrows becoming slightly forked, Treize asked, "Why?"

Une answered, "We may have been a bit vigorous in our act... Undeley blamed him for the Basilisk, and we went along with it."

Frightfully, Noin added, "I came up with the idea... I didn't think-"

"I don't suppose you did," Treize interrupted, a charming, outright terrifying smile spreading on his face. "And I had made that awful necklace for him... Who made him go?"

"He went in by himself. On his broom."

Treize became absolutely absorbed in biting off hunks of chocolate, gracefully shredding the block to several smaller chunks. Having no sense of taste, the bitter chocolate had no effect, but the unfamiliar weight in his stomach was mostly uncomfortable. The vampire focused on this feeling, hoping it would churn out the anger he felt, hoping it would keep him from throwing them both out the window to the farthest reaches of the premises.

"We're very sorry, Your Excellency."

"Noin, maybe, but I doubt you are sorry at all, Lady," came Treize's rejoinder that made Une wilt there in the sun. "Your jealously is compromising your status as my mistress."

A brooding look came over Une's countenance, for this was only the second time they ever brought up the subject of her status as mistress, or rather a formal concubine, second only to summa cum laude vampire's bondsmate. In other words, his love for her was only exceeded by his love for Milliardo, in whom were Treize's ideal preferences in visage and personality, and, of course, though a bit dubious, loyalty.

"And Noin," continued the vampire ruthlessly, finish with the chocolate, "I think it is uncertain now whether he returns the feelings you have for him. Whatever was there may have dissipated already." The woman bit nervously at her nails, looking out the window though only the very edge of the forest appeared for the hospital ward.

"I've had enough of both of you. You may take your leave," and never had they felt any better than to leave unscathed from the outraged vampire.


	9. Second Beast Uprising

AN: I did not intend for such a long time to pass before I released another chapter. In fact, I wrote this.. Goodness, sometime in September! I just started reading and that was a bad idea (well, not really, but you get my point) This is the Quidditch chapter that I've been waiting to release so I hope you like it! Speaking of who liked it

Hahaha.. Reviews!

TrenchCoatMan: Are you really a man? Just interested, haha. I've heard of myths, but I'm not entirely sure of them, and since this is Harry Potter's world, I don't think it is too far gone that some magical properties of some plants are effective against Beasts.

I know Noin and Une are being bitches, but I'll make it up to you in a couple of chapters because something.. interesting happens. I hope it will be clear then who's good and who's not. Wow, I used to read that fic as well- but it was after I began writing this. Actually, I got the idea of Duo being a Banshee for 1) his usual symbol of death and 2) a picture of a Banshee that looked suspiciously like him. I love how you interpreted the reason for Quatre being a werewolf as further reason for him to be top- I was thinking exactly the same thing. But it will also be reason for Trowa to comfort him- as you will see.

I like being able to say I love a reviewer. :D That means they're pretty awesome wink

Summary: A sudden commotion in the Forbidden Forest attracts the attention of Hogwarts students after a Quidditch game. Could it be Milliardo fighting for his life?

Warnings: None... Really...

Second Beast Uprising

A whole month and half of October into school, and the Specials had thrown themselves into their work, experiencing much more fun and pleasure than they thought was possible. while their unaware counterparts toiled in whatever activity they were submersed in out in space. Their interests peaked as immature formations contorted their features- outwardly appearance changes usually expected at the height of puberty made them the talk of school. This opened the eyes of the tightly-knit group and broadened their mission because they soon met and conversed with similar Part-Beasts and persons. Of all types there were, and they had formed, with the Care of Magical Creatures teachers as chaperons, a club after school, much to the displeasure of Headmaster Undeley, who was gently persuaded by Treize to leave the matter alone. The vampire's Slytherin house seemed completely absent of such distorting bloods like part-Nymphs (or Dryads, as Trowa was now said to be), but that was only a ruse. Behind the often magical masks of multiple Slytherins were Part-Beasts like in all other Houses.

No more incidents happened because of the Basilisk, and the students were beguiled to believe that no such snake ever roamed the halls, and that Milliardo had, in fact, froze Treize in the hallway a time ago. It was to much the vampire's luck and mission that the pretended 'spell' lasted no longer than the half hour they believed had transpired. There was a rumor that had gone about that Milliardo was not the cold-hearted and cowardly person that would strike a man in the back, but that was firmly squashed by the second Sunday in October. On that weekend first was introduced a Hogsmeade vacation to be held in the week after that week and secondly two lively Quidditch games. 

It may be in the memory of some people that there was one game per weekend when there was a game, but since the upheaval and breeding of Part-Beasts in the last decade, arguments ensued on whether the physically superior latter should play on the same team as the regulars. After the concluding debate, it was decided that each House gets two teams, one that was Part-Beast and one regular wizards. The former team would finish up all their games a month or so before the other team- the Slytherins had no one, or rather no one joined the Beast team. Oddly enough, except for this House, the students looked forward to the innervative action that took place in the Beast games rather than the regular games.

Trowa was under the coach of a grueling captain called Charles Puff- everyone called him Captain Buff. The Part-bear, a rather natural anomaly that can be cured, was allergic to just a single vital component of the cure and therefore stayed as he was. The captain immediately took a liking to Trowa, though was quite aware of his sister Catherine, who trusted not man nor woman near her brother. She, with a wild Dryad appearance, had batted off many suitors in just that month, feeling that they were shallow to her taste, and was more concerned with her brother, who became a Chaser of the Hufflepuff Beast team. Quatre was the Seeker and Buff, as always, scared the opposing team as a large Beater.

Saturday before, Hufflepuff squared off with Gryffindor, the 'Puffs losing approximately an hour in the game when Harry swerved to the Snitch near the bottom of the playing field. It was an expected play, for Harry was a brilliant Seeker, and the excitement was not lost the following Sunday.

Matthew Blake, a handsome black boy of intangible lupine descent, was the commenter just like the day before, but today his voice was livened by the fact that his own kind would be playing Quidditch. In the revised version of the game, the Bludgers were smaller and dense and the Quaffle twice as heavy as a regular one. The rings of points shrunk to the size of soccer nets in a high school field. All this would have made a regular game of Quidditch impossible for any regular players but had the direct proportions to make it somewhat of a challenge for the Part-Beasts. It helped that the new teams were practically half made up of new people. The Gryffindors had Duo, his hair in a fashionable though embarrassing net, as a Chaser, Heero, pretty normal by standards, but because of the awareness of his peers was Seeker, and Hilde as a hyperactive Keeper.

It was no small wonder why Part-Beast teams changed every year while the regular team usually stayed stagnant. Broken brooms were the most favorable excuses; the school's ancient Comets were no match for any Part-Beast and not that many players had the money to buy a new broom every year. Also, many magical cures and remedies were as good as water for these players. If someone broke a bone, it'll still be broken the next day. What smart person would want to play a game where something may be damaged and will have to heal the long way? 

Maybe these new players were just stupid, but the game riled the students, even some ostensibly inattentive Slytherins had their eyes glued to the progressive game.

Trowa had the Quaffle tucked neatly in the crook of his arm, the ball loosely clutched in his gloves. In his mind was the scenario and technique he use to get the ball past Hilde; he had done enough drills to at least make her work. Spinning out the way of a narrowly missed Bludger- a part-unicorn or Kelpie Beater with powerful arms was quick to a new one- and he headed for the farthest right-sided ring, and Hilde followed, and at a respectable distance with a good speed, he flipped the broom and flew backwards upside-down. He threw the Quaffle to the middle ring and made the points. 

"Woo!" came a quick exclamation from Blake, the quick 'woo' a cross between a bark and an excitable yell, though he was from the Gryffindor team.

"What a spin! We were all following Barton on that, weren't we?" His voice dropped in volume as he sent a conspirative whisper to the audience,"No sign of the Snitch, yet? Ah, but I see Barton's lovely sister, though she is a bit young for me, even if she seems so much wiser and much more beautiful than the occasional dame from my year-"

"The game, Mr. Blake," seethed Professor Vela; she had a certain vice against straying away from a point, as if it was unprofessional and childish. "You said you wanted to-"

"And Barton is hit with a Bludger! Ow- that will leave one hell-"

"Blake!"

"Sorry!" he amended quickly, and he had jumped from his seat, "And Maxwell gets the Quaffle! He's flying with good speed on the expensive Lightening Star- I wonder if the bloke took the last one? Silvera Chillings, our Chaser, gorgeous Veela blood, mind you, will she be able to stop Maxwell in his tracks? Seriously, if I was him, I would drop. Look at that beautiful hair-"

"And Maxwell is stopped instead by the Bludger from Buff- Puff!" Vela yelled after stealing the microphone- a Muggle facade actually magically enhanced. "Barton has the Quaffle- he passes it to fellow Chaser Bell Holdins- what a great throw!"

"But Winner of Hufflepuff sees the Snitch!" Blake had one hand on the microphone now, and the two Quidditch-lovers shared the commentary. "And so does Yuy! Good thing speed regulations have changed, those two are really zooming!"

As always in the past and forever in the future, as the two Seekers saw the Snitch, the Houses chanted their respective players. Stomping of feet and yelling pressed the fervor of their suspension to incredible heights.

"Woah!" exclaimed both sportscasters.

"He's falling!" Blake howled. "It's no wonder, really, Nymphs are as light as feathers!"

Trowa was indeed falling from the area of game after a surprisingly hard hit that the part-Kelpie- he was sure- shot at him. Much to his surprise, he recovered, with a twinging muscle in his back, and flew back upwards. Lillian, the referee, flew to him. She had just paused the game and, with his nod, resumed play.

With this slight pause, both Heero and Quatre lost sight of the Snitch. The blonde gave Heero such a exhilarated grin, a bit more toothy than he was used to, that still he smiled back, unable to hold it. No lie, he was having a lot of fun. After the studying, the frustration of muddled dreams, and the disappeared Basilisk, this was a good break. Plus, Duo looked gorgeous flying on a broom.

The Snitch came up in view again; it wasn't that hard to see, if you were trained to dodge things like bullets and whizzing daggers. His part-wolf companion saw it as well and both fell. Quatre's Comet Express couldn't match the speed of Heero's Lightning Star- but, Merlin, Puff could hit a Bludger. His bat had the ball barely skim the tip of the faster broom, but that twisted Heero in the air for just enough time to help Quatre gain a small lead. The hummingbird-like ball decided to fly up into the sky, practically into the sun, but even so, they followed it out of its glare. 

"-And Barton gets the ball again!" cried Blake.

The Nymph was so focused on staying out of Iza's range, that he didn't notice the Kelpie's teammate hit a Bludger towards him. At the impact, he held the Quaffle steady, but the hit to the arm hurt like only a dislocated bone could hurt. Blake was right, and he was warned, that Nymph's- accurately named he was a Dryad- were pretty delicate. Female part-Nymphs weren't even allowed to play Quidditch. Though, after this, Trowa didn't think he would want to play anymore either.

He noticed that as he neared the rings, there were no balls he needed to dodge. Presently the Beaters were practicing their aim on the two Seekers. But Hilde wasn't going to fall for the same trick again, yet she was tired, and as his rebounded throw of the Quaffle was sent back to him he curved it around his frame for momentum with one arm and passed it through another loop.

"And Heero is down by two Bludgers! Winner's close-close-close- He got it! Hufflepuffs win with a point game of one-eighty forty! Congratulations you bags of marshmallows!" Blake banged his table to add to the clamor of the celebrating Hufflepuffs. A remarkable silence down in the field made him stop. "Seems like the marshmallow's Barton is injur- damn, look at his elbow! Is he going to-? Ew! He popped his elbow back into place, that's so nasty!"

Madam Alevia hurried through threw the crowd and shoved a block of peppermint into Trowa's hands. 

"Eat it! No, buts! You silly Part-Beasts, don't set your injuries on your own!" she chided, watching him eat with a grimace. "That's what I'm here for," she said, walking off when he was finished.

Catherine pushed her way through and pulled Quatre down from the shoulders of several overexcited Hufflepuffs, and she gave him a hard hug. She faced her brother with an opposite intention.

Trowa didn't expect to be congratulated, and he got what he expected as his sister scolded, "I knew this was to dangerous! Just getting hit by that ball nearly took your arm off!"

The sixth-year Puff shouldered her to the side, grabbing Trowa by the shoulders. "But he's a great Chaser, Miss Bloom, a real natural!" he coaxed as well as he could in his booming voice. "Just as soon as he gets used to flying, dodging those Bludgers will become instinct!"

"It better."

"It will," Quatre agreed, "Now let's join the party going on while we can enjoy it. Hufflepuffs aren't actually known to win these games- I doubt Heero'll let us even get a point next time."

Actually, Heero, mirroring Duo, was rubbing his bruises of Puff's generation. They hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, as they always do when the physical contact was long gone. His teammates patted him on the back, but Heero didn't feel bad. Duo said it in the perfect words:

"I don't know about you, but I'm glad I got out of that alive." Mahogany-colored wisps of sweaty hair clung to his forehead and he swept the long bangs out of his way. "You alright there, Heero?"

"No," the Japanese wizard replied quite honestly, "but I'll get over it," and he then relished the soft laugh and hit on the back from Duo, slightly ruined by Hilde's added pat.

"I wouldn't have lasted three seconds," she said with a wink, and that made up for it. "I'm so glad I'm Keeper."

"They can throw the Bludgers at you," Duo said, a mischievous grin on his face. "They just choose not to, but I bet they won't go so easy on you next time." She stuck her tongue out at him, the muscle stuck there for a moment, and her ears went wide, monkey-like.

"Hilde, girl, what's wrong?" Duo asked, but she pressed her tongue, trying to shove it back in, then narrowed her gaze to the person behind the Part-Banshee.

"That's such an unladylike gesture, Miss Scheibeker," said Headmaster Undeley, wearing a light pink dress ending above her shapely knees, over them was her white stockings leading to her red shoes. The hat atop her head was a peppermint design. With a small smile shadowed under the sweet pattern, she waved her wand to undo the Tongue-Tie Curse. At Hilde's glare, she asked, "Have any of you seen Mr. Kushrenada? I went to the little ladies' room and he's not here."

There was a long, silver-bell whistle from the woods. Then a thunderous rumble shook the grounds. It was such a common occurence Duo was about to give a smart retort, but the four persons felt the rumble grow in intensity.

Naturally, this wouldn't be a problem either, creatures came close and went away at times. Like the latest Thursday, when a large wild part-Giant came, knocking down trees and leaving a new tree in his wake. This Giant Enorgo was raised from the wild with other part-Giants, thus his name as wild. He was taller than his domestic friends Mark and Devin and had come to assist them with fighting miniature Womping Willows, now a large hindrance to the Wizarding World, and an impromptu assignment for the third-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The poor children had to figure out a way to press the genetic knot at the heart of each of the trees that had grown like weeds on the edge of the forest. When they were finished, exhausted, they sat around the wild to hear his forest stories with fear and awe- or tried to ignore his talk altogether (Slytherins).

"And just two weeks ago, my little son had the fight of his life," said Enorgo with great pride, a steady English accent, and sheepishly added, "though he really didn't do anything. He thought to play with a little 'butterfly', he called it. Of course, the 'butterfly' didn't want to be handled by my wee babe and tried to escape. Jog, my boy, decided to," Enorgo cleared his throat,"see if the 'butterfly' would fly, and the poor wild hit his head on a rock, blood going everywhere.

"And then that was when things got out of hand," and the students leaned forward, Snakes too, at the mention of blood. "You see, this little 'butterfly' was part-Dragon." 

A collective gasp gave the Giant reason to pause, then he continued, "And there are vampires nearby who are particularly... fond of dragonblood. You all know there are types for wizard blood, human blood. We have those nearby who love dragonblood. They flew in, scaring my poor boy. The dragonling fought well, killing a few actually, with well-aimed strength but there were more than twenty, and they started scraping at this poor dragon boy."

"Scraping?" Duo whispered.

Enorgo nodded, as if he was explaining the great circle of life. "To pieces-"

At that slight impasse, Treize gave Une the stoniest glare she's ever received in her life. It practically read omou o korosu just as Heero would have said it.

Enorgo finally said, "Except for the Dryads' help, they came by at just the right time. I guess the little dragon made a pact with them or something- or maybe they smelled a little Nymph or something from him- but they came with their trees to help, moving the roots to the little war going around my Joggies' feet. He was kicking and screaming- since his 'butterfly' was bleeding and dying and all. Then I came in and, as the Giant's leader, resolved the matter for the time being. The vampires went back to the caves and mountains, the Dryads to their bosks."

The bell rang just on cue, but neither group of students budged, not even to stand and get their things. Enorgo watched them silently for a moment before noticing they were waiting for him.

"What is it?" he asked innocently.

"What happened to the part-Dragon?" Heero asked.

"Why? Have you children met this boy?"

Mark nodded his shaggy head vigorously. "He's one of those escapees we've been havin', En-En," he said, "Ta' boy's blond wit curls and ta' like?"

Enorgo eyes widened. "Oh yes, if I had known, honestly, I would have done my best to- Oh, really he's fine, recovered in my cove. I promise he will have quite a few scars and some awful nightmares, but that is all. He wore robes, but I thought it was natural until a dragonling could shed his own skin, and the broom, I thought he found it," he babbled. "But he seemed just so wild, he didn't use a wand, just a natural in the forest. If I ever find him, I'll be sure to bring him back."

"Tat would be much appreciated, En-En," Devin said severely, and the students began to leave then.

Now, three days later on the Quidditch field, many students came running back, following the Headmaster as she went, across the road to the gates of far away Hogsmeade to the equally far extension of the nearest corner of the Forbidden Forest where the noise was becoming stronger by the second. The tale of Milliardo's fight with the vampires with the help of Dryads, near a part-Giant, had the Hogwart's body anxious for his return- or whatever that was left of him,

A large explosion, something along the lines of a huge reverberating pop, shook the trees and made hairs on necks stand straight.

Suddenly, Treize was by Undeley's pink side, a large peppermint badge on his robe that had Wizard of the Month wrapped to the edges. Softly, he asked, though he might as well have known the answer, "What do you think it is, ma'am?"

"It might be that dragon boy, at last." She had forgotten his name, and she asked with the same informality, "Do you think who that is, Mr. Kushrenada?"

"I hope not," was his dutiful answer and even more obsequiously he said, "He will be another hindrance to us." It was with great patience that he could fraud himself as her follower, and for her to suck it up like the sweetest honey. Us, Treize thought with a sickness. What was his absolute dream at the moment- besides the total eradication of wars and a steady peace- was first to encounter the huge enemy You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or, mostly in the Slytherin House, the Dark Lord. Then, the vampire wanted to fail, yes, fail at the mission of killing him because then he would never have to admit that when he did kill the Dark Lord, he did with the help of Undeley.

She was a total lunatic. Une, granted, had split personalities and one side was fickle to his request to not completely isolate Milliardo. But, God, she could think for herself rather than Undeley who lived and breathed vainness and obsession with her Dark Lord. 

There was one thing about this whole business that truly in his heart he enjoyed, and that was keeping Draco away from danger. The boy's emotions were still immature, even with his memories- this could be said the same for Milliardo, but it seemed Reincarnation was much stronger than potions when dealing with the far past memories. For Draco, these memories haunted him: his cowardliness, his spoiled rotten attitude, his unfounded hatred of Muggles and Muggle-lovers, his near-death experiences, his parents' torture. If not for Treize, the boy would be on the pinnacle of ambivalence, fighting to bestow delusive loyalty to the Dark Lord and to clear his conscience of his past life.

He still hated Harry Potter, though, he claimed. If it weren't for him, Merlin knows how much life would be easier for him. But Draco was of a different mind than those thoughts then, and he struggled with the fact that if not for Harry Potter, he wouldn't be able to know the things he knew now. What's more, another past memory had came to him, in which he fervently discoursed with Treize of a vague recollection that had to do something with Harry Potter, where they were both very old and sad, and nothing more he remembered.

And Treize wanted nothing more than for this part-Dragon to focus on that memory while he handeled the malleable matter of Headmaster Undeley. To add to this distressing quest, Milliardo may be coming back, if he wasn't dead now in this battle against vampires.

This leader of the Kush coven, a prominent under-wraps vampire family in southwestern Germany, could smell the stirred blood of the undead out there in the forest. Also, he could smell, sense, almost feel Milliardo fighting among them. Treize had made a decision to stay as far away from the forest as possible because, to his misfortune, Milliardo had evidently discarded the poisonous necklace.

But what then could be those explosions? He's only seen a vampire explode once, way when he was younger, even before his time in the military, and he knew the sound. A small firecracker leaving nothing but ashes. Just the same as the pops.

And here was Une, and less importantly, Noin. Those two have been hanging out since Milliardo left, conversing with not another person, not minding the mission. They were told that they were forgiven by Treize, but still the two female vampires avoided him at all costs. As safe as this might be for them from his riled temper, it caused a certain Pansy Parkinson to gloat between Treize Kushrenada and Draco Malfoy- and the two males were getting sick of it. Besides that, Treize missed Une, it was the lost of a limb without her, or his spine, so he had nothing for support.

If she wasn't losing her mind and deluding herself about Milliardo, Treize would ask her back at his side. But not the moment berfore she recognized the need he felt to be irrevocably close to Milliardo as much as possible for the rest of his life.

More explosions and the sound of a giant uprooted tree had everyone taking steps away from the forest, though they knew they could be at least a gridiron away. A bloodcurdling screech echoed to the hearts. Like very smart children and adults, they began escaping to the castle, but the part-Giant Enorgo came blundering into the clearing, along with a couple of innocent trees . So, again, their interests brought them to the large man, who they noticed was remarkably skinnier than the twins. Very proportioned, a nice face with uncharacteristic round black eyes.

"Miss Lillian," Enorgo panted, shaking leaves and sticks and drops of blood from his hair, "I must speak to Miss Lillian."

Taken aback by the wild running past his marked territory, Undeley drew herself to her full height, puffing up like a peacock.

"I'm the Headmaster here, Giant, and you're past your territory. This here is clean Hogwarts ground," she said, hardly being tactful enough to keep the snideness out of her voice.

Enorgo shook his head and came forward with his arms wide, eyes large with alarm. They went rounder when Undeley swiped out her wand and pointed it straight at his face. Then, he pleaded, "Please, Headmaster, one of your students is out there, fighting for his life- Oh, I just must see Lillian!" and he did the wrong thing when he said this: stomped his foot and bellowed.

"He's going to attack!" Pansy yelled, somewhere too close to Treize's sensitive ears. Though she yelled out the false accusation, as she was wont to do, still Pansy stood there, mouth wide. Treize hurried to the other side of Undeley just in case the girl screamed again.

People started to really run back inside the castle; those already inside looked out the large windows in fright and shock. Panic seized them like frightened cattle and they scampered to and fro.

"See how much trouble you're causing!" Undeley cried, wavering her wand rapidly. "Go away!"

Lillian, always the one to saddle on at the last minute, shoved past her superior and shoved Enorgo by the thigh- or rather poked him on into the forest, but he stopped her and dropped down Indian style on the ground to speak as quietly as possible and still let Lillian hear him.

"It's the boy," Enorgo whispered.

Lillian retorted, "Really?"

"But, it's really complicated... I don't understand it at all..." Giants' genes attributed to his profound lack of astuteness. "So I brought along this Dryad-" A tall golden-haired oak Hamadryad jumped off his back

"Oh, Querci!" Lillian cried, attempted to hug her but she stepped back, so that Lillian missed.

"I'm sorry. But since Voldemort has decided to deceive us, I don't trust anyone but my own kind anymore!" Querci spat, and the oaks around her withered.

"V-V-V... Him?" Lillian stuttered. "But, Querci, I've told you! He's not to be trusted!"

"No human is to be trusted- all of you with your territories, and telling us wild to hide! I won't explain unless I speak to one of my own kind- and I want proof, " she demanded, the tree nearest dying as her fury grew. "Matter-of-fact, I want to see if he has any friends. The poor dragon who has stayed with me didn't believe he would fit in here." She narrowed her petulant eyes to the array of students who hadn't went hiding. 

Lillian turned around and caught Trowa's one eye and he walked over, Quatre automatically following him. Querci immediately brightened at her own kind, raising a tree root to bring Trowa closer.

"How are you?" she asked brightly.

Trowa shifted uncomfortably on the root- it wasn't his tree- and ached to go further in the woods, his wand shifted a little. "I'm fine," he mumbled, looking back to Quatre for support. The blonde shrugged.

"Could you tell them what's going on, now?" Enorgo said, anxiously shifting his eyes from the sounds of battle and the Hamadryad.

"Where should I start?" Querci ruffled Trowa's hair, plucking unnatural flowers from her possessed oak tree and embellished his hair in a flower chain.

"You-Know-Who," Lillian suggested.

The flowers wilted immediately, and Querci face screwed into a scowl. "That wizard said that he had Meridian's Artifacts, and that he was the Chosen One. It's been said that those who offer alliance to the Chosen One will forever be at peace."

"So you offered him your alliance even though he didn't have the Artifacts?"

"He said what was etched on both of the Artifacts- and we believed him when he said that he didn't want to be caught with them," muttered the Dryad guiltily. "But now we find out that the dragonling has one of them! Which means that Voldemort has neither of them!"

"Milliardo," Trowa whispered, "He has a compass."

"Yes," Querci answered, "The World, and the other Artifact is a pocket watch, the Time."

"So," Lillian thought aloud, "That is why they are fighting? For the Artifacts?"

Even the oak tree shook when they blonde part-Beast laughed. "Oh, no- even Enorgo," who looked slightly lost at the moment and still stared uneasily into the forest, where the noise had died down,"He could remember all that. Thing is, oh, why is that toad woman looking at us?"

She was talking about Undeley, and Quatre answered emphatically, "She wants to know what we're saying, but she doesn't like Part-Beasts, and she doesn't want to get involved in saving Milliardo."

"That woman seems to defer to that vampire near her. Why is that?"

"She likes him."

"Well, that's just odd. Clueless woman." She digressed, "Anyway, how old is Milliardo? What magic have you done to him to make him look young?"

"He's nineteen," Lillian answered truthfully. "It was imperative these Specials started early."

Querci shook her head. "No wonder! Going into heat in the middle of a dragon's mating season-"

"Only females can go into-"

"Well, he unconsciously decided to be three-horned," Querci retorted in wooded jargon, a bit of which Lillian understood.

"He's both, of course. Can this be anymore difficult?"

Enorgo snorted and the Dryad smiled a devious grin, seductive in her guile. "Well, yes, it can. You see, since Milliardo is in heat, the vampires are going crazy, along with the dragon suitors, who have wolf protectors and friends, and, seems like the weakened Voldy, having eaten some Mermaid, sent Dementors, who are now gone, to the forest with the help of these vampires. And, this is priceless, the Dryads believe that Milliardo brought the Dementors since he shouted that 'Avada Kedavra' curse."

"The Silencing Spell?" Trowa asked, having never been quite informed of the true nature of the spell, and had never experienced it again in the torture hours with Undeley in detention.

"Ah," Querci sighed, "That is just what he said. The Beasts think he's lying, but I know that he has nothing to lie about. That's no Silencing Spell, it's a Killing Curse." Trowa blinked impassively, and the Dryad frowned. "You're not used to it, I hope? If these humans are treating you-"

"It was his time with Muggles, Querci," Lillian hastily explained- the explosions had started again, much closer, and she could see green flashes of light now and again and large trees shuffling around. "No time to explain. How can we solve this?"

"Well, some of the vampires want the Artifact, and the others want his blood. Your best bet is getting him out the forest before someone kills him. I doubt his silver necklace would help anymore than it has."

Lillian abruptly turned to the masses and yelled orders left and right, completely ignoring Undeley, who she knew would be no help.

"We have a mini-war on our hands, people! This has gone beyond the part-Dragon and we must put a stop to this! Mark and Devin, get the silver spears! George the Mystique Axes! Jet, get these kids inside-"

"How?" he replied lackadaisically. It was a long walk back to the castle- there was no way he could lead them all by himself or even with help.

"Oh, right, nevermind- Get them to back up at least! Snape, the plant wolfsbane!" She took out her wand, twirling it nervously. "Merlin, this is not ending up how I hoped!" 

"And you are not ending it with my staff!" Undeley cried, and Lillian whirled at her.

"But we can't let this go on, it will spread on campus! The Beasts are mad at all of us!"

The next words from Undeley were said with no room for argument: "Then send Beastly students to reconcile!"


	10. Beastly Battle

**AN: **Please ignore this -supercala fregulistic espi ala docus. Sorry.. I have this program on my comp that can pronounce words you type in- most of the time wrongly. Bitch would be BAh-itch.. Surprisingly, it says the Mary Poppins phrase well, as if singing it. It amused me so much I just pasted it here to hear it time and again.

Holy- It's Christmas. I wrote this in October. Merry Christmas everyone! As a present to myself.. I didn't bother to read over it because my cousins are over and I don't want them reading over my shoulder:D

Anyway, I'm so glad that I'm almost past this part.. I liked it though :D Hope you do too. At least I know that TCM likes it...

**Trenchcoatman: I can just imagine their sweatdrops when they found out truth. lol. An alpha Quatre always sounded appealing to me :D I think some of your transformation questions a explained later on in the story. Mythical fanboy? I'm still under the impression that half of yaoi-fans are underage girls and curious straight men. XD Merry Christmas, cause I still freakin' love this story! **

**Beastly Battle**

The Headmaster couldn't be any more of a bitch. Though her words were heartless and unsympathizing, Undeley's explanation for her order was surely grounded: "What chance do humans have against Beasts even with their weaknesses? Milliardo is fighting a battle with Beasts who can heal him arbitrarily, but once a true wizard is fatally wounded, he'll have to come back!"

"I hate to agree with her," Querci said, "but she's right. There's no way any human can stand against the opposing force-"

"How about that specialized team you were working with over the summer?" Undeley called.

But Lillian looked as though she ignored her and she beckoned Relena. Relena was one of the most popular girls in Hufflepuff- mostly because she was the complete opposite of her brother, docile-looking, amiable, yet just a wee bit stubborn. The female dragon was rather tall, reaching Lillian's shoulder. Maybe the older woman was just short.

"My brother?" Relena asked calmly, calmly afraid for Milliardo. Wafts of his scent swirled in the air and it was making her woozy as she smelt the blood in it.

"Hm? You're not twins... How are you in the same year? This more of your wizard magic?" Querci stated more than asked, cocking her head to the side.

Shrieks had geese and Odd-Eye Flamingos fluttering from the forest- abruptly Enorgo and Querci vanished into the forest as if the battle had taken on a new level. Shrill howls, loud bone-cracking bursts, the climactic explosions of Vampires, and the gruesomely familiar sound of wood-splintering made Hogwarts feel less and less of a school and more like the invasion of centaurs during the first months of the Beast Uprising.

"Miss Lillian?" Relena couldn't keep the worried tone from her voice- she had no choice but to think Milliardo wasn't too far from dead in all that deadly crossfire!

"Look, Relena. I don't care how, except for you to do it discreetly as possible," the young teacher started backwards. "Get the others attention, and go some place where no one can see you, and any of you willing to fight, drink this." She shoved a bright blue liquid straight into the inside pocket of Relena's robe so no one could see. "This will make you temporarily older... I'm not sure it will bring your bodies to your correct age, but I know it will make you look older. Still, I'll need you to get those large black cloaks out of my office, you know, next to the brooms?"

Relena nodded. In Transfiguration, and the Hufflepuffs had put away their brooms against the wall, Trowa had accidentally set fire to her broom. Now she had to borrow the old Comets from Lillian's closet during Physical Education. Just as luckily, the teamed Specials had already devised a series of gestures to get someone else's attention- in times like these.

"Good, wear those and just get on your brooms when I signal you. It'll be the fireworks thing again- Please don't let Harry or his friends come, we don't want anyone hurt or gone that's going to have to explain later." Lillian pushed her off, and Relena hurried to Dorothy and grabbed her by her shining glow of an arm. When they stopped once just before entering through the crowd again, Relena made a show of staring frightfully at the Forbidden Forest and scratched her chin, seemingly absently, with her thumb. This was her gesture, an extremely rude thing to do in Sanc. A subtle shift happened to the remaining Specials- even Treize, Noin, and Une, who weren't in on this plan- and had them disappearing from the crowd.

After a time, they caught up with Relena, Dorothy, and the three vampires, though these undead were the last to leave. Without a word, they listened briefly to what Relena had to say and sprinted to Lillian's office, where they found the large concealing robes. Relena, Dorothy, and Catherine drunk the Aging Potion, and as slowly aging and dressing in the hall, assured the other girls that they won't get in the middle of the fight. The boys joined them, wearing their robes.

The Aging Potion had a stronger effect than they, and Lillian, suspected.

"Well, good," said Treize, "I'm back to normal."

Duo scoffed, "Yea, except the fangs, your hair, your skin- yes, you're completely back to normal." The older ones seemed back to normal, except partially Beast-like. Sally, for example, had glitter sprinkled in her hair. However, the young people... It was obvious they had a lot of growing up to do when they were turned to their natural ages.

"What on earth are you giggling at, Dorothy?" Relena asked, looking like a twenty-something-year-old woman, as they walked to the windows waiting for the light show signal, watching carefully as they stood so far away.

"Just your D-cups, that's all."

Astonished, the other girl, along with a few other sly eyes, looked down at her breast protruding frightfully far from her chest. Then the dragon girl quickly changed the subject, "How can you tell it's me? I absolutely can't recognize anyone with these robes on."

Small and curved sitting against the wall, Hilde piped up, "I bet you can recognize Treize. He's so tall now."

"That's because you're so short." Treize toothy smile sweetened the retort, but it faltered as Relena, and a her dazzingly spicy-sweet scent, came up towards him. "Oh, God."

"It is you," Relena said, more oblivious than ever. "My, what's wrong- you don't think Milliardo is dead, do you?" The vampire could barely smile at that, for his mind was filled with the uncontrollable lust of his thirst. He had a whole week to become used to this smell and its familiar counterpart, but so long had its absence been that it was like renewing his senses all over again! And, Merlin, she only stood closer until Wufei abruptly snatched her with his pointed talons so lethally sharp, he had to delicately hold her arm precisely by the his knuckles.

"Remember, Relena, you're a part-Dragon," The Avian warned, "He EATS part-Dragons, to put it rather bluntly."

"Oh, he only bites them, and he's never bitten my brother." Treize made a little grunt, and she gasped. "You i have /i ?"

Une inquired as well, "Just when was this? Why haven't you told me?"

"I did tell you," Treize muttered darkly, "You were just too busy evading me with Noin to pay attention. Sarcasm, Relena," he said, as a bewildered expression pressed her face.

"So...What does that mean, 'cause Une is sort of 'wow' about it and all," Hilde muttered, watching as Lillian and Undeley argued about something out there on the grounds.

"It means that they are bound by blood and will stay by each other's side for all eternity with naught on their mind but the other," wooed Dorothy dramatically.

"Oh, how lovely then. Now you can continue being friends." Some of them worried about Relena.

Wufei, his hair wonderfully slicked back even without his hair tie, barked angrily, "Do we have to spell it out for you?!"

"What do you mean?" Relena gasped, a bit taken aback.

"They're practically lovers, Relena," said Duo, in a soothing, calming sort of way betrayed by his lopsided smile. "There will be kisses, blood-sucking, love maybe, and sex- and all that jazz that goes with 'Bonding'."

As she was absolutely flabbergasted at this moment, and only heard the critical points of Duo's explanation, she inquired, quite surprised, "You made love to my brother- or, rather, you've thought of it."

Treize groaned, finally the thirst was fought down as Relena stood a nice distance away. "Oh, don't get me started. Is it so surprising?"

"Well, yes," she replied honestly, blushing as the hooded figures next to her seemed to look at her as the center of attention, "I mean, such strong men with such beautiful ladies by your side. It's not like Quatre and Trowa. Trowa seems like such a woman now you can hardly tell the difference."

Trowa sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the female dragon replied hurriedly, "I didn't mean to wound your... manly pride."

"Don't worry, you just obliterated what was left of it." They snickered while Quatre's cheeks blossomed with color.

"And," Relena continued, "That's you two, and Trieze and my brother, probably. I can't imagine anyone resisting Treize,"-said vampire flushed with pride-"and I believe that... Well, Duo, are you?"

"Huh? Am I what?"

"Are you gay?" she asked curiously.

If he didn't have the hood, his violet eyes would have brightened, and Relena could see his mouth go slack. "Merlin, Relena, what brought that on?"

"I'm just curious," she said instantly, as if it was an obvious answer to a non-personal question.

The part-Banshee hesistated for a bit, then answered, "I'm game to almost anyone, unlike Trowa, Treize... and Dorothy." Only the princess missed his attempt to divert her attention.

"Dorothy?" Some of the Specials hoped that Relena would grow out of her childish naivity.

"Yea, Dorothy," and Duo sort of sighed as he said this, for Relena didn't realize the direction of the conversation nor the meaning of it. "She joined the Hufflepuffs instead of the Slytherins for a reason."

"You did, I'm sure," she spoke to Dorothy. "Was it because the... girls there are more interesting?"

"Well, there are certains similar to a certain type that I like..." the Veela murmured evasively.

"Oh, then, what's your type?"

Dorothy chuckled, and the others, with minds full of great surprise and great sympathy, laughed a little. Dorothy only said mysteriously, "I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

" i Accio Broom /i !" Sally cried suddenly, and simultaneously all the heads turned to see Lillian holding her wand above her head and waving her sparked hand around. They copied the spell and mounted their brooms as they flew out the nearest exit. Lillian seemed pleased with their speed and how well they dressed themselves. These students felt odd having their peers see them without recognizing them, pointed and gossiping excitedly amongst themselves and coming forward to get better looks into their undiscoverable hoods.

"Look, guys, I can't go with you," Lillian quickly warned in their large huddle, "But you guys have no guns or mobile suits- this will be something entirely unseen for centuries in the Muggle word- besides magic, this will be honest man on man fighting. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Nope," Duo cried- or roared, as he had a pretty deep voice for a Banshee, "but like Hell am I just going to sit on my ass when someone needs my help when I can help, eh?"

"Good- then just follow the smell. And put your brooms down somewhere; I only wanted you to get through the crowd without being grabbed."

Undeley was already besides them, the nearest to the forest she will ever be that day.

Lillian informed her in a rush, "They are completely unidentifiable- no names, no looks, nothing, and they must leave this instant."

"Why, I only came to look, but since you have supplied me with that information, how on earth can we trust them?"

"As long as I pay them," quipped Lillian and she pushed the cloaked figures into the forests. A simultaneous gasp left the onlookers- pure strangers were going to fight for them! But a few have disappeared from the anxious group- a certain Slytherin and three Gryffindors- whom Lillian espied gone immediately with terror- vanished into the Castle and made a good job of finding the leftover potion- first the Slytherin and later the trio- becoming startled of its effects, and donning the robes. In a roundabout way, avoiding the distressed Lillian and coursing around the crowd with relative ease, they made their own way into the forest, meeting the pile of abandoned brooms soon.

But three brooms were missing; Relena, Dorothy, and Catherine had taken to the sky above the battle. So far, there were more ash corpses of vampires than the wolves, and the Dryads were apt to survive, sticking to the height advantage of their trees and controlling its varying lengths to attack with branches and roots. Despite that, there were trees nothing but splinters and dead green dryads- already covered in moss.

The battleground spread over at least the span of a halved Quidditch field and also half as high. The dragons, mostly surpsingly ugly deformed creatures, whether partbreeds or miniature, stayed to the sky, circling omniously. Deeper in the recesses of the forces, wounded creatures, including Enorgo, with Querci handling him, tended to their injuries.

Some werewolves were able transform back and forth between their human and morphed selves- an attribute considered for Part-Weres- and they climbed trees to chase speedy nymphs only to be crushed by a branch.

Most of the vampires, whose faces were visible, were dressed in heavy, dark cloaks that were still loaded with varying strengths of Anti-Heliac spells. The others were dressed quite plainly- pale, gaunt, and the characteristic long fangs stretched into ecstatic snarls as they threw well-aimed, powerful curses or snatched the throat out of a wolf or Dryad- or screamed in agony as a root pierced his heart or a lupine devil managed a good bite into any part of their body, whereas in the next five seconds they will become torpid against the poison or attack and then explode into ashes.

"Wow, did you feel that?" Duo couldn't conceal the excitement in his voice, and he stretched his fingers expectantly.

"Only you can feel them die, Duo," Heero answered, frowning. He couldn't see Zechs anywhere- or feel him for that matter. The Japanese wizard had acknowledged for some time that he could feel the living strengths of others- not particularly magic, as Harry confessed to have been able to access, but another component of a magical being. He could feel it in the dying Beasts- but not in ghosts or plants, like Harry. Still, even if he wasn't sure Milliardo was dead, he didn't like the thought that he couldn't see him.

It seemed Treize didn't like it either: "I swear if any of the bastards have fatally wounded my-" he growled,"I'll personally rip their throats out." He glared, incidentally, at Duo, then told him,"Try controlling the bones of the dead. I've heard that Part-Banshees are able to do that."

The boy(or man?) quirked the left corner of his mouth and said, "That's just crazy enough for me to try." Hardly after he finished talking, a stripped spinal cord of a Dryad equipped itself to his hand. Only mildly disgusted, he spoke, "Well, this puts a whole new name to Shinigami, doesn't it?"

A nearby werewolf shrieked, "A Banshee! A Banshee has come to take all our souls away!"

"Keep him away from the Alpha!" came another cry- then more from other Beasts , similar orders with the exception from Alpha to Master, Mother, or Silver Horn, for the vampires, dryads, and dragons respectively. The four groups changed their formation into the most practical defense against Duo and his obviously well-known Banshee powers.

"Instead of 'it's a Gundam', they say 'it's a Banshee'," muttered Wufei wryly.

"Ah, 'Fei," Hilde whispered, catching Duo's habit of calling him by that name, "You made a joke."

"Don't worry guys!" Duo called out cheerily, as if they were all his comrades in arms, "I'm on all of your sides- see we even have a Dryad in that tree over there and a vampire. We just came to take back the dragon-guy and all will be well."

Instead of falling into his coaxing, they diverted their attention to Treize with faces of apprehension and awe- some of the nearest immediately backstepped.

"Blimey, what's that about?" came a gasp behind them.

A voices answered," i Ron! /i ," who stood tall to Treize's shoulder, beside who could only be Hermione, for her hood stood out- her hair pushing it. Harry was besides Heero, twirling his wand.

"Told you not to come," said Heero with what would have been a glare if not for his hood.

"Merlin, I regret it now," murmured Hermione, "This is absolutely horrible!"

"What the hell's going on?" Ron asked again, unfazed. "Why aren't they attacking or fighting?"

"They believe I'm too strong of a vampire because they think I control a Banshee," Trieze said, scanning the frozen crowd, and then roared to them. "WHERE IS HE?!"

A tall figure donned in thick black leather floated from a tree above and, with an intricate diamond-shaped pendant strapped around his neck, making him the Master Vampire of his coven, stood before the outraged ex-general and spoke deferentially, "Sir, we have made a deal with the Dark Lord for this dragonling. As you are a part of us, you must understand the heavy weight we must have to carry out his will." When Treize not only didn't answer him, but also refused to acknowledge his prescence, the Master tried a different approach, the very wrong approach, "Just imagine the amount of dragonblood we can acquire if we feed off him- then we'll likewise breed him and feed ourselves to the brim for all eternity. What say you to that?" And in one moment he was grinning lecherously, the next a perfectly round hole exhibited itself in his chest. Promptly, he burst into ashes, his pendant lying there without its owner. Treize picked it up just as another vampire appeared. The Beast stopped, shaking strongly in the hands.

"Do you want it back?" Treize asked, eying the beautful necklace with purposeful eyes.

"If you want it, sir, you may have it," said the timid vampire, a female, from the sound of the voice, "But we have an essential use for it, sir, for it marks the next master of the our coven, or at least the lover, and I shall be that dead one's lover."

"There's no love between you two or anyone else," Treize accused angrily, "for you made the bargain and the rules yourself with You-Know-Who, when he had given you the option to back out."

The woman snarled, "Stay out of my head!"

"If you have not the skill to operate Occlumency as well as a natural-born Lamia can, you have no right to wear this pendant. This will be an addition to my collection." In an unexpected move to anyone except himself, Treize presented an enormous pocketwatch with a proportionate dent in one side of its significantly decorated lids. He entwined the chain of the pocketwatch with the free part of the necklace and then returned them both to his pocket, leaving those who glimpsed the Time Artifact staring in awe insomuch they didn't recognize the haggard figure of Milliardo Peacecraft climbing upwards a high rock and standing prominently in the midst of them.

Now the recently donned female master changed her manner once more, saying, "Oh, good sir, wish you to own the dragonling yourself, in exchange for at least that old pocketwatch?"

"Think you me daft, woman?" Treize growled, taken in the manner of speech. "I'll not give you anything, so get away from my sight." She hesitated then spun back from whence she came. Now the parley was dominated by the sight of the part-Dragon, to whom the vampire spoke, "Will you come back to the castle?"

"No."

In the speediness that came with his condition, Treize was at the tip of the rock besides Milliardo in a pretty blink.

"Wherefore do you not?"

Milliardo blinked a bit in surprise and to his phrasing before he answered through the shaggy bangs and the side curls that brushed his lips, "I hate the people there!"

"Who do you hate the most?" The vampire asked calmly, and the others were confused- what did that matter?

"Undeley."

"Because she looks like the huge strawberry you hate so much," offered Treize, with a captivating smile, even under his hood.

"That's part of the reason, but-"

"Part-Antipodean Opaleyes, of which breed Milliardo Peacecraft is, adore fruits and sweet rare mutton," Treize said smoothly, turning from the imposter, "and Lillian has informed me that the dragonling hates his hair in his eyes i and /i is in heat. You firmly contradict that proof, plus you smell distinctly female of a breed. I believe you should go while I'm still mellow and patient." Of course, all that information was from his and Hermione's study and not Lillian.

The ersatz growled, "You should back down while you still can, vampire. Maybe you can join the Dark Lord or else he shall stab your heart through with a silver stake and feed you to the wolves!"

"With five thosands Galleons riding towards an ancient goblin-made shield, I think I would take the risk." Actually, the Specials already knew the clever vampire had a shield of that nature- his parents were bigger on gems and priceless armor than Wizard money. They had a problem with keeping the jewelery to themselves like packrats with worthless trash. Treize was no different.

"For gold! I offer you all the power in the universe and you turn it down for gold!" 'Milliardo' screamed.

"I've also seen his sister cry. There are two things I love most in this world: a good maiden happy and pretty things."

"That snivelling Mudblood!" Dark colors slithered their way into the blond curly locks. "Dirty rotten filth tainting the Dark Lord's world!" Pearly white teeth became yellowish and cracked. "And these Beasts! Stupid animals have further broken their way into the pure hearts of the Pureblood!" Three more feet added to the height, eyes became black and piercing, heavy eyelids giving her alluring gaze, and her small mouth was petite and stern. It seemed so that the imposter was a she.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

She gave him an insane smile. "You're heard of me?"

"I like the bangles you're wearing. They have your name on them." The others beside them began to laugh. "Anymore business you have here?"

Abruptly taking out her wand, Bellatrix roared, " i Avada Kedavra! /i "

Treize simply side-stepped. She tried again, he was standing behind her, once more, directly at the foot of the rock.

Coloring impatiently, Bellatrix cried to the vampires, "You blood-sucking idoits! Do you want to lose all your lives? He has an Artifact, capture him, capture him!" She stopped, quaking, then yelled to the trees, "Come on, all of you! We'll kill them all until we have the Clock!"


	11. Betrayal

**AN**: Well... It's Halloween when I wrote this.. How long did it take to reach a fanfiction site?

**Jan 10: **Alright, now that I've edited it as much as I could.. Now how long would it take? XD

Seriously, I don't mean to leave anyone out- It's just at my grandmother's house (where I watched my baby cousin over my winter break) their computer sucks. Badly. They even have freakin' word (I don't) and it just messes my story all up! Anyway, here's a new chapter. The next chapter may take- no, the chapter after next may take a while, because, wow, I haven't written it down yet.

**REVIEW!**

**Trenchcoatman:**Oh!! I'm so sorry. And, well, I've got an idea on how to incorporate the other relationships in my story. I jipped it from other stories but, hey, it works for mine so why not use it? Battles aren't my forte, but I think it was important, lol. Duo managed it a little bit, his powers go beyond a single bone. As for participating in the fight, well, you'll see- Quatre will not be going into werewolf transformations this time 'round however.

They did age a couple years past the age they were before (before the antiage), gained power, and hid their identity from Undeley. However, experience points will soon be lost as soon as they transform back. (Except the vampires).

Thank you for reviewing, my mythical fanboy! dodges the whip

...Betrayal

The fervor of the fight reached its climax; six hooded Death Eaters came to Bellatrix's aid and attacked the hooded students from Hogwarts, Treize disappearing from sight, and the other Beasts came back to join the fight, crushing against one another and the Death Eaters alike.

Several vampires backed Duo against Trowa's tree, chestnut oak, and their speed couldn't keep up with the boys' combination. They weren't moving fast enough for their eyes, for they've seen the Epyon in action, and the vampires had the habit of slowing by about fifteen times less quickly than their regular speed before attacking. One cut from Duo's impromptu spinal weapon killed them, slicing to ashes whatever part wounded.

Hilde, accompanied by Une and Noin, was the best at dodging on the ground and had the strength of a giant, tossing wolves and, albeit more timidly, vampires, that were quickly disposed of with the help of the other two vampire women. Three Death Eaters then surrounded them, so then they had to rely primarily on their small bit of magic.

Wufei stood alone- Sally was also missing- relying steadily on his hand to hand combat, but it wasn't too much work; his sharp talons cut through anything not made of his corundum nails like butter to the extent that the creatures avoided the Avian as they would have Treize.

The last four, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Heero, brusquely fought with wands against the other Death Eaters, and when the Beasts quit the futile fight against the Specials, the Specials fought together.

"Avoid the three over there!" cried Harry.

Heero, after shouting a Stunning Curse, whispered, "Why?"

"They have the most complicated magic, I can feel it."

Heero then tuned on the the feelings he felt from the others; they weren't complicated, but some were more exuberant, like his comrades, and some were withered. One such example was a dying Dryad, who fell from a Killing Curse.

"Heero... I feel something," gasped Harry, who had been fighting while also trying to sense the unique feeling of magic from a certain dragon. "I think I know what it is, but it's faint. Follow me!"

Having no choice but to follow with Harry's grip on his arm, Heero stumbled through the forest, tripping on a large purple fruit that had them both falling, then went further into the forest. Harry chanted convenient spells that moved roots and spiderwebs out of the way, and there were a great many like boobytraps, before he stopped at a giant oak tree, which Heero felt pulsing with a dull beat. Both pressed their hands against the bark, where their feelings became stronger.

"I think he's in here. Nymphs hide things in their trees. And you know how he made friends with them and all."

A voice snarled from above, "That's not true," and Querci shot down her bark to glower at her intruders with shining eyes. "The Nymphs want him dead- they think he brought the Dark Lord upon us. Dementors and all that," she informed the surprised boys.

"He's dying in there," Heero said slowly, watching Querci carefully. She seemed to be waiting for something, then smiled as two more of the Specials arrived, one carrying the other, the now found Treize and Sally.

"Good, Miss Querci," Treize greeted, "My partner can heal any injury he may have, and we'll take him..." He quieted as he walked forward, finding his foot trapped in unyielding roots, the others were caught as well. Quickly, the roots slithered over their frames, keeping them from taking out their wands or any other movement.

"You must be wondering why I have you caught." Licking her lips, Querci caressed her oak. "I'm a good- what shall I call it- oh, I'm a good actor."

"So, you're working for him," Treize said, then added, "This Dark Lord must have a tremendously long dick for you women to fall for him like this."

"Oh, if only," Querci said with divine reverence, ecstacy clouding her eyes for a moment in her delusion. She struck her gaze to them. "You," she said to Sally, "will heal him. Then he will tell where the Artifact is. After that, I shall kill you all."

"Why not do it now?" asked Heero, almost in a bored tone. Why does every person who captures him give away the perfect chance to kill? Unlike them, he was going to take the first chance he had to kill the Dryad.

"Oh, because of those three." She pointed to Relena, Dorothy, and Catherine, who stood further away in a tree- Catherine's- and poised their wands ready. Dorothy was calling the shots when to attack- mostly meaning Catherine, who she was sure was going to shoot with a vengeance.

"Speaking of attack, what happened to Milliardo?" asked Treize lightly, wriggling his wandless hands free, but that was as far as he could go.

"Poor boy," Querci said dreamily, "He told me that he had swallowed the Artifact, so I managed to tie him down- what a fight that was- and Bellatrix tore his insides to shreds, but then we quickly healed him best we could. The Artifact wasn't in his stomach, you see, so we began to torture him. Unfortunately, Enorgo came along and interrupted the whole thing. I had to act like I was trying to stop it but... well, you know...

"So," she spoke to Sally, "I'm going to release you very slowly, alright? Just one thought of mine and I can crush Milliardo inside, or knock off my tree's magical supply, so don't try anything stupid."

"Funny," muttered Heero dryly, a habit he had taken from Duo, "whenever we do try something stupid, it usually works."

Querci chuckled dryly. "Oh? Give me an example."

" i Stupefy/i "

The Hemadryad, still with a smile on her face, flew into a thin tree so forcefully that one could not be sure if the impact or the spell made her lose consciousness. With that, her tree returned to normal except for the malignant humps just above the base, where undoubtedly Milliardo was trapped. The roots quickly disentangled themselves from the Specials, who were joined by the three girls from above.

"Ah! An inaudible Summoning Spell!" Dorothy praised, slapping Treize on the back, snickering, "But I guess you aren't too well on the Curses yet, are you?"

The vampire smiled at his cousin. "I wonder if that was on her list of something stupid," he mused, then vanished in the next instant.

"I wish I could move as fast as he could," pouted Dorothy.

"Why did he just leave?" asked Harry," What are we supposed to do about Milliardo in the tree?" Dorothy gave him a shrug, looking in the general direction on where she thought Treize left. A few minutes later, earthshaking thuds resounded nearer and nearer to their position. Quite afraid, Relena molded herself to the tree, not willing to leave it at any moment. But she had nothing to worry about; it was only Trowa moving his tree through the forest as Treize had bid him. He stopped with a final thwump to the ground and crawled from his branches into Querci's oak, pulling his own tree's limbs to tangle and dive into the wood as if it was nothing but soft clay.

"Trowa's the only one who could sense exactly where Milliardo is," Treize explained, far away from the actual proceedings for fear of smelling the Part-Dragon's blood. Even so, he had wrapped a tight, thick piece of dried dragon skin around his mouth, a muffling device thanks to Professor Snape. It smelled horrible, but the leather also kept out the smells of other dragons, especially a particular Part-Antipodean Opaleye. He was expecting the worse for his bondsmate and got just that.

The head coming from the trunk first, his once beautifully crystal blue eyes were nothing but black muck as if someone had poured molten lead to fill his eye sockets to the brim.

Relena fainted; Treize abruptly left to find Bellatrix and tear her to pieces.

Around his raggedly torn neck was still the Anti-Lamian necklace inadvertently given to him by Treize. Once round lips were needled through with thick thread, a large amount of dried blood and torn string around his mouth revealing the stubborn recklessness he had popping his mouth open even after it being sewn closed. There were torn holes in his hands, and not a part of his naked body wasn't marred.

Sally had come prepared, and from her coat she revealed three large jars of concentrated dittany- which was the reason why she had disappeared. She couldn't fight with the stuff weighing her down. Milliardo groaned loudly, still in his younger form except now he had three very tiny corundum horns: one in the middle of his forehead and the other two on the sides of his head. When he finally sat up against the tree, Sally poured the nearly fatal dittany exactly over his head, Dorothy at her side uncorking another bottle. So with the third bottle drenching his deepest wounds, Sally began muttering complicated spells only a Faery would know, and which she learned in the Multispecies (Beasts) Club at Hogwarts. She even continued on when the battle, following Treize's and Bellatrix's duel and the upstart of Milliardo's scent in the air, came crashing around her.

" i Protego /i !" cried Dorothy against the nearest batch of wolves and vampires who then were propelled against various trees, two which pushed back, and the Bloom siblings' trees further protected Sally's treatment area. Somehow, even more Dryads and their trees joined around her, the beautiful beings somehow having had a change of heart.

Exaltant, Bellatrix deftly dodged Treize's Killing and Disembowelment Curses and shrieked, "He's going to die no matter what!"

Treize's muffled voice said between breaths, "Your-Dark-Lord- will never- trust you."

"I will kill you!" she promised, realizing that even if Milliardo did die, that wouldn't bring her any closer to an Artifact than as she was now, dueling this surprisingly skillful vampire. "And I'll take what belongs to my Lord!" Enraptured so she was in that fight that she didn't spy Heero climbing a tree and pointing his wand at her.

" i Expelliarmus/i ," the wizard cried, and it was a direct hit, sending Bellatrix's wand flying in the middle of Quatre's easy fight against a vampire; the blonde wondered about the species fighting the werewolves, to whom they couldn't last five minutes. He picked up the wand then broke it in half.

"A truce! Everyone, stop! A truce!" The evil witch's panicked cry slowed the fight once more. The Beasts, Specials, and Death Eaters looked in the direction of her shaking pointing finger. "Look he's awake!"

A deathly quiet took over as the partially healed- except for a scar down his abdomen from Bellatrix's dagger- Milliardo stared dazedly at them. As soon as his renewed eyes spotted the Death Eater witch, his eyes hardened and smoke flared from his freed lips.

"Lastrange."

She smiled, only a wee bit nervous. "So it seems that you are saved, Milly."

"Don't call me that! You're as bad as those fucking vampires," he muttered off, eyes glazing over again, then focused again. "Who's saving me?"

"We are," said Sally, helping him up. "We're from... i Lillian /i ."

"Ah, I see. Seems like you've..." He vaguely gestured at her taller form then spotted Relena's still unconscious body- the boy could smell her. He shook his head. "Must of been when she saw me. Fine, let's go."

Bellatrix cackled, whipping out another wand, but not fast enough for Treize to hold his out as well. "I do have a habit of having a few wands on me," she chuckled.

Milliardo brought out his wand, falling forward besides Treize, Sally watching carefully for any signs of hurt from his impossibly horrid injuries. Miraculously, he walked well enough.

Treize quickly, not in a supernatural fashion, went a quarter of a way from Milliardo, who was prompted to ask, "What's that thing on your face?" and the ex-general froze still.

"Oh!" shrieked Bellatrix again. "Do you know? This man taking you back is a part-vampire you hate so much. Matter-of-fact, he's probably the strongest vampire in this here part of England! What say you to him, who has come to bring you back?"

"You're lying," Milliardo said indifferently. "Now, why don't you just back away. I'll hate to kill you and continue fighting for God knows how long."

But she pressed on, black eyes widening insanely. "But he's yet to answer you. What i is /i that thing on his face?!"

"He's not a vampire," Milliardo said tentatively. "He hasn't attacked me."

"Yet! Or, rather, how would you know? He could erase your memories right after he's fed off of you and waiting to come back later- only to be paid five thousand Galleons to rescue you! The only thing stopping him now is that dragonhide covering his nostrils!" Relentlessly, she continued, "Look, he's subdued!"

Surely, Treize had his wand at his side and clenched his fist, looking away from Milliardo and giving him all the answers he needed. The curly-headed blond, hair still caked with blood, backed away towards a clear spot in the battleground.

The part-dragon asked, "It's true?"

Treize clutched his cedarwood hard enough to nearly snap before answering, "Yes."

"Then I'm not going back! There's no one here to trust anymore!"

"Dragonling!" Milliardo, along with everyone else, wrenched their eyes to the sky, for the leader of the Dragons have spoken, continuing, "These cloaked figures have fought for thy freedom a large time, and for thine own sake, thee shall mark your way amongst them!" His reddish hide and gruesome scales on a scary half-formed face jingled tremendously.

"I shall not!" From his tone of voice, the others realized what weight the dragonleader had.

"Then we shall fight no more," and the Dragons took off.

"Us as well!" cried a Dryad, "It breaks our hearts to fight our own, and we have heard the traitorous Querci and her vile ways! May the Woods bless you!" These creatures rumbled away, feeling foolish to fight such a ridiculously needless battle like a bunch of humans. The werewolves and wolves alike followed away.

"I am your master now," Treize announced to the remaining vampires, sounding loud even in his mask. "Leave at once and harm no other creature!"

"But the Dark Lord-!"

"Is but one person! One weak wizard focused on eradicating all of those he believes deviate from what is normal, and none of you are any different! You really think he gives a damn about any of you?!" Silence met echoed his words. "Begone!" They hustled, quite gratefully, for they suffered innumerable casualties and didn't really care for Bellatrix and her Death Eaters, anyway.

Now it was only those people and the Specials- the Giants had left long ago, for their leader Enorgo couldn't be completely healed by the double-crossing Querci.

"It's done, Lastrange," whispered Milliardo, shaking his hair out of his eyes, "Unless you got yourself some Ventriserum and shove it down my throat, you're finished."

"Or if you kill me, which is highly unlikely," Treize added.

Lastrange, still smiling, retreated, saying, "Can you really trust the vampire, Milly?" The Death Eaters were gone.

More of that deathly quiet, with a touch of awkwardness, broken by a particular Banshee.

"Thank-Merlin. That is over," Duo sighed. "It's all really different when you're looking them straight in the face except for seeing their suits explode, ya' know, but I digress. You're coming with us, right Milliardo? Seeing as how we did bust our butts to get you and all..."

"I didn't ask you to come save me," Milliardo retorted angrily. "I... I don't want to be anywhere near a vampire-"

"Please, Mill-" Treize began.

"No! You'll be straining your body being nice to me without attacking and just when I have my back turned, you're sucking on my neck!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad-"

"Shut up, Dorothy!"

She seemed to float beside Treize, hardly ruffling a leaf, then joked ina whisper in his ear, "Hormones gotten to him. Only way to get him out of here is if we knock him out."

"I don't know a spell for that," said the vampire, watching Milliardo's face become smug, then falter into a menacing snarl when Une replied:

"I know one..."

"I bet you've been practicing," the part-dragon spat the same thing Treize was thinking.

"I had to," Une mumbled.

"You wanted to! Like I said, there's no one to trust anymore-"

" i Stupefidium Draconius/i " The spell caught Milliardo completely off-guard, flying backwards a few meters and landing unconcious, and a collective gasp came from the Specials, who came from their fighting grounds to stand in a group near the vampires.

"It worked... You must of had a lot of practice," growled Treize.

Une stared determinedly at the ground. "I'm sorry." Treize didn't answer.

"We're going to have to come back and get the Artifact," reminded Harry, hauling Milliardo on his back while Ron held Relena. They were taking their time walking back to the schoolgrounds and had ample time to waste, for the students dared not to miss the dramatic reemergance of Lillian's summer warriors from the Forbidden Forest, even when the sun was tapering along the edge of the horizon, making their return all the more exciting. And when they did come from the bosks, they went up into a great cheer like they actually cared, still celebrating even when the Specials rode off on their brooms to another entrance into Hogwarts, following Harry's Marauder's Map. There already was Madam Alevia and Lillian in the younger woman's office, where quickly the nurse looked over Milliardo again, and Lillian gave them each a small vial of AntiAging potion. Soon they had collected their belongs, taking the awful muck that changed them- Dorothy guessed Lillian had help- back to their appropriate ages, and they stepped into the crowd that returned inside to fill the hallways to dinner, and only one student, a Slytherin, was any the wiser.

The dining hall was noisy with talks of Hogsmeade, Halloween, the Quidditch game, Milliardo, and tomorrow's Day of Defense.

Day of Defense has been enacted since the year 2089, after the exponential rise of Death Eater and Dark Arts attacks, which had reached its peak ten years after Harry Potter's death. It was brought to the attention of the Ministry, who ordained the law to ease the minds of parents sending their children alone to the prime targets of school grounds, especially Hogwarts. This law stated that one day out of every mouth should be spent solely on the class Defense Against Dark Arts. It was sort of like a Muggle fire drill for seven or so hours.

An expected hush, a quiet that every student was straining their ears to hear, took over the loud conversations. Milliardo Peacecraft has entered the hall, the silence seemed to say, disrupted by the hurrying taps of Undeley's heels. The part-dragon, gleaming like a prince, stood still, nothing short of a grimace on his features as he saw the Headmaster coming towards him.

On one of his hips was a sheathe, the top of which protruded a shiny silver hilt studded with large rubies, and around his neck was the World Artifact, glowing triumphantly with the reflection of the thousands of candles in the hall. It hung loosely compared to the twice tightly-wound silver and wolf-tooth necklace. Stubborn locks framed his face- reddish from his inhibited heat cycle, effectively ending with a strange sweet black liquid Alevia had made him drink- and the rest of his hair was held back with a dark blue shiny material, tied in the only good way he knew how, and which ended up in a bow.

Somewhere from the tables, someone took a picture, and a few more added to give a flashing light display- probably those in liege with Hogwarts' Quill and Photography Club.

Undeley stared annoyed at the unseen students before- not feigning to smile at all- berating Milliardo, who now sat alone at the very end of the Slytherin table, eating as if he wasn't gone for six weeks. At once, she puffed up, "You've been gone a very long time, Mr. Peacecraft."

He casually dipped his roll into a gravy pan. "Really? I'm sure I only left yesterday."

"Oh, you have time for jokes!"

"Look," he said slowly, "we should really talk about this later in your office or something-"

"No. You put this whole school in danger today and I believe they deserve an explanation." Sounds of agreement rose around them, mostly from the Slytherins, of course.

Milliardo glowered at them-except for Treize, he couldn't look him in the eye- and then turned his attention again to Undeley, swallowing the rest of his roll. "So... What do you want to know? And please, no stupidly obvious questions."

Coldly, she stared, then asked, "What was that all about today?"

"The fight?"

"What else!" she screamed.

"Easy now," Milliardo said, unperturbed, as if he had been through worse. "I was knocked out for the better part of it before Lillian's crew came to save me... But, yesterday, it was just that there were vampires who wanted my blood, you know, they were hungry and I was, in their eyes, the most tolerable source of food for miles. Part-dragons are usually hideous, hideous people, coming from the wrong species of dragon and, speaking of which, it seems I was... emitting certain pheremones to attract some of them unintentionally."

"You were rutting?" Undeley blurted, making numerous children blush and gasp.

Scales appeared, marking his beautiful face with curved lines. "Merlin, can we please be civil? He paused a few moments to calm himself down, then went on, "Well, next thing I know, they were fighting each other over me. When night came, this Death Eater comes along and makes a pact with the vampires-"

"Where were you?"

"I was pretty far away, but I have good ears. Anyway, some Dryad or Nymph or whatever caught me and tied me to a tree. She wanted to know where my Artifact,"- He tapped the compass-"was, and I couldn't tell her that I had hid it in my hair the whole time, though I did forget, when that Death Eater Lastrange began to torture me with her Dark Object, the Black Dagger. Then, I guess, I escaped and recuperated till the morning, listened to the Quidditch game, and then got caught in that silly fight again, and, again, got caught by the Dryad and she put me in her tree."

"Why do you keep saying Death Eater?" Undeley said, louder than usual. "You must be mistaking her for another vampire."

"It was a Death Eater. She said so herself: You-Know-Who's right hand, Bellatrix Lastrange, terminator of all things impure- the whole load of crap."

The Headmaster sighed. "As you are now, so stubbornly given to lying, I bet you still hang on to the claim that you did not Petrify Treize Kushrenada at the beginning of the year, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And where did you get that necklace?"

Shoving food quickly into his mouth, Milliardo obstinately stared forward, but Undeley waited patiently until he relented. "I stole it from Treize when he was Petrified..." Gasps and whispers ensued. "I thought someone temporarily froze him or something, and I got the necklace from around his neck. I didn't want to tell anyone that he was frozen because then everyone would have blamed me, but, as we all know, that didn't work out so well."

"You must have had a guilty conscience," Undeley malevolently accused, "for you to run away so quickly. "

Milliardo retorted, "You must have really wanted me gone to never come and look for me."

"I sent Mark and Devin-"

"A rampaging part-dragon, capable of Petrifying any and all he wishes to Petrify, immune to nearly all spells, rallying up sympathy in the Beast-ridden Forbidden Forest, and you send, no offense, two teachers to go looking for him? In a way, if you were more caring or less evil, none of this would have happened in the first place."

The Slytherins began to yell in an angry uproar.

The Headmaster, onyx-jewelled eyes glittering angrily, diverting from that topic: "How did you come to ... have the Sword of Gryffindor?" This cut-off the furious tattles and the same students craned their necks to look at the famed sword.

"Came into the Hogwarts by a secret passage and met up with the Sorting Hat. He... produced the sword, saying that it was mine for the time being. Really handy too bec-"

"What passage?" an older Slytherin asked.

"It's a secret," Milliardo asserted.

"Were you the one who was stealing our textbooks?" another inquired.

"Yes, I was bored, and I decided to read them. I didn't know I could read so fast until I finished every textbook the school demanded. Anyway, I returned them, didn't I?"

Undeley could barely contain her rage; right under her nose was an Artifact, worn by the haughty yet extremely capable Milliardo Peacecraft. This boy, who she had trouble believing was only that, had become more troublesome than Heero Yuy and Harry Potter combined. Neither of them had given her any trouble, yet just an hour with this part-dragon and she was ready to tear out his throat!

"Detention-"

"Then I'll put this somewhere so that no one, including myself, would be able to find it," threatened Milliardo, holding onto his Artifact.

Again changing the subject: "That compass and that sword is an endangerment to the school-"

Milliardo intervened into her reasoning, "The sword was here already, and, Merlin, Harry Potter and Heero Yuy are walking time bombs. It'll be a matter of a few more years before someone gathers the nerve to attack the school from the inside out or some other such thing."

She withered, as did some of the other people, who gossipped about the truth in his statement.

"Anything else?" he taunted, falling into his fairly recent habit of curling his hair with one finger.

"Are you part-vampire, now?" asked the Headmaster, more out of curiosity of the two small holes than anything else more sinister, going rigid as Milliardo's eyes took on a vehement glow.

"No."

And that firmly put an end to their discussion as well as the natural source of entertainment for the night.


	12. Morning Discovery

**AN:** After all that fighting excitement I'm so happy to bring out this chapter. It really sets everything in motion- and the rest of the Day of Defense is going to be as awesome as I can make it!

**Summary:**There are some secrets told that soon gets Harry and Heero confused and in remarkable danger. The secrets are exposed to their worst enemies and can compromise the mission on the whole.

**...Morning Discovery**

After just an hour of supper and an hour till bedtime, a far-flung rumor that the Basilisk would return with the Peacecraft Muggleborn reached the ears of the Gryffindor students; these kids debated whether or not this would be true about the rebellious part-dragon. To them he seemed stupid and rather dangerous, while a select few thought him too gorgeous for fault, with small shy pictures of him hidden in their rooms.

Naturally the final decision would have fallen to Heero or Harry, but they had receded to their rooms for the night. Both had a notion that a particular Dark Arts demon wouldn't be too happy with Bellatrix returning with neither of the Artifacts that had been in her plain sight. In that they were correct and luckily were alone when spasms of anger assaulted their mind and sight for a good while. Falling asleep almost simultaneously, Heero and Harry woke up unnaturally early but decided to go and wait for breakfast in the dining hall anyway.

Neither expected to see a soul out five-thirty in the morning- five being the break of curfew- and of course were surprised to see Milliardo Peacecraft pouring his soul- figuratively- into making a potion in a worn copper cauldron, his Lightning Star lying next to him on the floor. The usual array of ingredients surrounded the legs of his pot, and he stirred a pretty light-blue liquid, counting out loud to himself, "Three, three one-half, four-"

"Isn't this unauthorized?" Harry interrupted. "This could get you detention with Crip."

"Five one-half, six," he finished, slowly pulling out his wooden spoon. He then took out a note and handed it in the general direction of the two. It read:

b Milliardo has my permission to work on his Moss Removing Potion. He will be taking a trip to the Merpeople of the lake and will be back in time for the Day of Defense. He has promised the potion to the people and it is in our best interest to let him honor his promise. Give him a chaperone if you like, but I assure you he is quite capable by himself. Lillian. /b

"I knew it!" Milliardo exclaimed, scaring them both. "It couldn't be five milliliters of mucus for underwater moss; it would absorb too much water." They looked over his shoulder at the Advanced Potion-Making book and saw him cross out five milliliters of flobberworm mucus and replace it with seven. He then made the two gallons of diluted Bundimun excretion to one and three-fourths. Unlike the detailed bubbling picture in the book, his cleaning solution was a peaceful shimmering liquid, adequate for a cleaning solution.

"Do you just do really hard potions for the fun of it?" Harry asked wryly, but awed all the same. "'Cause if you do, could you help with this essay about..." he trailed off on what he had forgotten.

"Sleeping Draught," said Heero, eager as well about information for his essay, which was so against the laws of regular chemistry, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Hermione refused to help them, saying that the ten-inch paper could be done in her head. Ron had given her a smart retort and received a nice whack with a book.

"Give me twenty Galleons each and I'll write it for you," the part-dragon compromised, using his wand and inaudible spells alone to dispense the potion into large vials.

Harry grimaced. "You're worse than Hermione. What do you want the money for?"

"We're in debt," Milliardo huffed, then explained, "As you know, Relena spent i everything /i we had on a search party and I... I ended up biting one of them, who sued us, and well, now we're in debt." Finished filling up his bottles with the Moss-Removing Solution, he enclosed them in a bag and tied it around his waist. He snarled when his chaperones arrived.

Two grossly large twins, along with the remarkably similar Crabbe and Goyle, flanking Treize and Draco Malfoy, stood near with their own brooms.

"This is Fusius and Grote, Crabbe and Goyle's older twin brothers," said Treize, more to ease the intense stare Milliardo had.

"Couldn't they have sent a teacher?" whispered Harry, "With this many people he'll get attacked!"

"I think that's the idea," said Heero quietly.

"We're coming along," Harry said aloud.

Draco sneered, "The-Idiot-Who-Lived wants to try a be hero to a Beast."

"You can't even go in the forest alone, Malfoy, so shut up," retorted Harry, smiling when Draco snarled.

"Let's not fight or it might anger the Mudblood." Treize abruptly discontinued eye contact with Milliardo when he voiced the epithet. "Get your brooms and we shall go."

Not even Milliardo's corundum horns were harder than the stony silence placed after they were well in the sky, a bitterly cold wind blowing a frosty promise over the forest. They were cruising the edge, riding towards the very end at the other side of the lake where Milliardo often swam with mermaids- and where he had received the warning not to fly over the lake. Stubbornly, the part-dragon flew directly over the trees, no matter how much Crabbe and Goyle muttered what an idiot he was for taking the long route. The older twins, after being shown where to go, were at the front, often veering off course. Fusius, the older one with a broad nose and sunken eyes, had a Prefect badge, threatening bodily harm if Milliardo breathed wrong, and was ignored.

Finally, still absolutely silent, they reached the end where a bed of plants, a pot on cold wood, and books decorated a plot of land; miscellaneous other things were set upon a rock: a brush made of silvery hair, a thick jade comb, a jar of bubbly pink liquid next to a toothbrush, and fluffy hair ribbons. Someone evidently made the best of what he had, and he stuffed these items into yet another bag around his waist.

"Milli!" screeched a mermaid flopping on the dirt; the sides of her neck had gills closing yet her fins stayed the same. "It's been a few days hasn't it? Are those nymphos so much better?" Her jocular laugh stopped short as she saw the other boys. "Oh... So, you've gone back. I knew no wizard could handle true nature."

"Now, Fluradour, you know that's not true," said Milliardo, untying his bag of potions, and he waved it in front of the mermaid. "Now, this will probably make your chores a whole lot easier."

Taking the bag, Fluradour cried out in joy, and it came out like a screech of terror. "You remembered! All for me?" she asked.

"Share, please. I promised nearly all of you. Just send someone if you need any more. I'll be sure to make some," Milliardo promised, smiling, then held out his hand.

The mermaid, whose hair was a rare color of orange, watched the outstretched hand for a moment before that hair flew up in surprise. "Oh, I forgot!" She blushed, every strand on her head becoming a bright, bright red. "Don't get mad at me."

Milliardo's lips set into an almost intangible line. "I'll get mad, but I won't do anything." He sighed, "Don't tell me that hair glue was a big scam to have me make Moss-removing Potion."

"Okay, I won't," Fluradour said with a smile, the feature disappearing with Milliardo's frown. "But, you were making the potion anyway! It was better if you didn't waste it, right?"

"It would've been great if I got something out of it."

"Well, I have to share it anyway!" Fluradour's hair was changing into multiple colors now, regardless if the wavelengths were similar to orange.

"What more do you want?" asked Milliardo exasperately.

Suddenly, her shining hair went normal. "I want to know who bit you on your neck, and now shares that inescapable bond forever and ever!" the mermaid whispered romantically, her face quixotic.

"I don't know. And now that I have no more time, I will go-"

"You're lying!" she cried suddenly, seeming to stand if she didn't have fins instead of legs. "Whenever you lie, your curls bounce on their own! You _know_ who it is."

Swallowing, slowly realizing that she was being utterly serious, Milliardo held a hunk of his hair and lied nervously, "My hair is blue." The strands jumped as if alive. Even more exasperated than before, he turned back to Fluradour. "What if I say that I absolutely cannot tell you?"

The mermaids jet green eyes wavered somewhere above his forehead for a moment before looking at his face. Ashamedly, she bit the end of a malleable fingernail before swinging the bag of cleaning solution. "Be safe, Milliardo Peacecraft," she said, before flopping and diving back into the lake.

Ironically, as soon as the lasts of her ripples rested, Fusius and Grote had their wands pointed at his face. Icy blue eyes gave them one glance of disbelief, though he had suspected they would try to hurt him, then a whistle left his lips, a high-pitched, wavering sound that should be heard at the grounds. They knew that because they've heard it before. Just that moment, Milliardo remembered as well.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered, pulling the ruby-studded hilt of the Gryffindor sword, and thought better of it and took out his wand instead. Adrenaline flooded his veins as he felt what seemed to be another vigorous battle. When he realized at first, a few days after his escape, that the whistle was what attracted Jog in the first place, he had whistled again and again for the boy, who would often get him out of scrapes. Unfortunately, his enemies caught on.

The only one to come i was /i the dim-witted innocent son of Enorgo, knocking only fifteen trees down to splinters.

"I do believe the stars are arranged for me." Milliardo put away his wand and, looking up at Jog, stepped back a considerable amount of space. Too many times had the young giant sneezed on him, and the water was too cold this evening to take a bath. "Can you take me out?" Milliardo asked slowly, pointing to the nearest exit out the forest. "Shoulder?" He pointed to his shoulders. Jog nodded slowly, and he carefully pressed his huge, dirty fingers around the part-dragon's waist. After what seemed like forever to him, he was placed on Jog's broad shoulders.

"Thank you, Jog," said Milliardo, shooting the two pairs of twins a triumphant grin. "Let's go."

The giant walked, and the others slowly rode on their brooms. A while passed, in which Treize reminded them they had an hour to report to Day of Defense, then Jog grunted at Fusius. The boy twitched, squeezing his big fists together and scrunched his ugly mug into a grimace.

Jog, as if offended, snorted then grunted again. When Fusius continued to ignore him, the child giant stopped and began a series of grunts, squeals, and stomps.

"Now, what's this all about?" Milliardo knocked the giant against his head, and he stopped his tantrum. "What's the matter?"

"Gian'! Won' dalk!" Jog cried, stomping again and pointing an accusatory finger at the surprised Fusius.

Sliding down the dirty arm, the part-dragon dropped to the ground, and the wind changed as he took the few steps in front of the double set of dumbfounded twins. A peculiar wrinkling set on his nose before he gave their general air a sniff. And first his eyes widened in disbelief at the smell, a diluted form of Jog's, and then his demeanor changed to pure rage. "You sons of bitches," he spat, his eyes dilating. "I swear if I wouldn't get in trouble I would kill you both!"

"What just happened?" asked Harry, "Are they really-"

"Of course they are! A pair of hypocritical i giants /i !" And he whirled to the utterly surprised Draco and Treize's calm visage. "Well isn't this surprising?"

"Yes," Treize said, eyes wide.

"Merlin knew they are dumb enough," muttered Draco under his breath.

Milliardo retorted, "For your information, some of them are quite intelligent, for their species. Anyway, how are you_ two _going to handle this, knowing that your 'Dark Lord' hates partial wizards? Good thing I'm a dragon, or none of us would be any the wiser"

Crabbe shoved the blonde to the side and pointed shakily at Treize. "He has no room to talk! He's part vampire and Dr-Dr-Draco is a dragon!"

The vampire mumbled something and rubbed his temples. Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief, shut, then gaped again. Then there was Heero mounting his broom and soaring above the forest. As he flew higher and the others noticed him, Milliardo bade Jog, who had forgotten what he was mad about, a farewell and flew as well. The others followed suit.

"Where are you going?" Milliardo asked, still irate.

Heero's enthralling stare turned them into stone. "We were tossing around pertinent information in the middle of the forest where thousands of creatures lurk and maybe even Death Eaters. Have you forgotten that?" he told them stiffly.

Milliardo went red but didn't say a word, and he continued flying back to Hogwarts, and so did they. Now an even a stonier silence set between them, intertwined with thick tension.

"Malfoy," Harry said, breaking the tension a bit.

"Potter," Draco drawled.

It went silent again.

"Malfoy."

"...Potter..."

They flew on.

"Malfoy..."

He stopped, and tentatively they paused in their flying, the four part-giants stared at the canopy of trees as if it was the most fascinating scene of foliage they've ever seen. Treize gazed meaningfully at Milliardo, using every ounce of his strength to endure his smell, but his resolve was slowly shattering. Heero, quite irritated, felt he would miss breakfast with Duo, and he could feel the oncoming trouble they were going to endure hereafter. Something like fate wanted to shit on his mission again.

Harry was red. "Malfo-"

"Say my name again,_ Potter_, and I swear-"

"Is it true? You're a part-dragon."

Draco rolled his eyes to the sky, to the ground, to the others, then back to Harry. He sniffed petulantly. "I haven't denied it, have I?"

Exasperated, Harry said in a gruff voice, "So you shouldn't be working for him."

"I'm not, Potter."

Tension seized them by their throats.

"Oh, I've heard that before Malfoy, until you came after me with every intent to kill for the 'Dark Lord'."

"That was for my family!" he cried, his voice breaking, and added a strident scream: "And my son was already dead! And you...and you.. we..." He swept unruly strands that began to curl atop his head, eyes shut tight.

"You remember, Malfoy?" Harry asked slowly. "Do you remember... like... everything?"

"No... Do you?"

"I know there was something important after you tried to kill me... beyond that... Nothing."

The wizard abruptly changed the subject as a sharp pang split his face in half. "He's here! Do you feel it Heero?!" Another stab to the middle of his forehead made him lose consciousness and had Draco subconciously grabbing his body to save him from a nasty fall. With each hand, he controlled both brooms.

"We have to get out of here! Let's go!"

Heero hastily grabbed hold of Treize's arm as his sight blackened, and just when the vampire moved, a jet of green light shot behind his back, completely unbeknowst to him. Several more made a firecracker path in their direction but already they were onto the protective parameters of Hogwarts' grounds. Fusius immediately went to the ground and started a meaningful run towards the castle, gaining momentum and speed by the second. His brothers and the others began their descent and ran as well, Harry jolted awake by the sudden crash to the ground. They collapsed near the steps, out of breath and looking out at the forest every five seconds for a person who didn't have the right nor ability to arrive.

"Remem-" Treize stole a large breath, "Remember, Milliardo, what you said- what you promised last night."

Milliardo didn't answer but continued to pant.

The vampire went on with a smile, as if ready to spill the details of an illicit tryst. "You said the only way you would become my bonded lover- emotionally- is if I break my ties with Undeley. You said that in jest, I'm sure, but I think you should rethink it for," he pointed to the forest, "if my assumption is correct, that Undeley has been meeting You-Know-Who in there, she's going to find out really soon that I'm.. Well, I don't think you would have to worry about her."

They all felt quite anxious for the Day of Defense.


	13. Day of Defense

**AN**: You know what dawned on me? I have no sense of time. For example, I had no idea I haven't updated this fic for about a month. My other stories have been updated, but sense this one doesn't get a lot of attention, I guess I tend to look over it. But here it is now... Another chapter.. And the beginning of a wonderful plot.

**Review please. I hate overlooking my stuff I want it to be good And if it's not, I want someone to tell me that too. Speaking of... **

**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY: **I have a hunch that R should be an H, but I'm not too sure. I sympathized with you- that's why I wrote my own. It seems like you haven't read it, or you would've said something about it. Thanks for your general opinion though.

**Now, onto my main man, TrenchcoatMan: ** I was looking forward to this chapter, even when I forgot the fic. I'm terribly sorry. Hope you like!

...Day of Defense

It really dawned on the set of twins that their lives were close to ending. That if those jets of light went too far this way or too far that way, they would've been struck with a blow to keep them from breathing forever. They made sure the others didn't say a word, not even to their friends; pale and shaking, they went back to their rooms, Fusius to change clothes. He got a bit too excited to control his bodily functions.

Harry made Draco give him the Slytherin password- _Muggle,_said in a snide way- before leaving. They set up a meeting- in what Harry and Draco said was the Room of Requirement- to round up all of those knowledgeable of Voldemort, or was in danger because of him. That could count for the whole Slytherin House. Draco, Treize, and Milliardo left together, because Milliardo waited for Draco, not wanting to be left alone with Treize. Anyway, they were of the same type of Beast.

Harry and Heero went to the cafeteria and relegated the entire story of the morning incident, and the truth about many of the Slytherins.

"Hypocritical punks," Ron grumbled. "But I guess now they're gonna have to be on our side."

Despite the ominous relationship or attack waiting in the dark, the sky was bright and full of birds flying to warmer places to escape the chill winds that were soon in coming. It was a bit warm for early October, and some of the students lacked their scarves they had been in the habit of wearing.

All around Hogwarts Castle, Houses separated by years congregated on the grass. Seven gigantic crowds of children made UFO patterns by birdview. Thousands of miles away, another Trowa shuffled through tall weeds, preparing for a guerilla attack on enemy troops. Heero was flying for the fifteenth time, perfecting his body's response to G-Forces. One of Quatre's many sisters was getting married, and Wufei tolerated Meiran's tirade. Treize and Milliardo were saving a kid from a bully at the Academy. But the wizards weren't thinking of that. They were thinking of the mission, that was obviously going to be a failure, and the danger they were in at the moment.

"September's Day of Defense," Lillian spoke loudly, "had been on Protection Spells dealing with magical booby traps. This month we are going to focus on the uncontrollable Dark magic of... Part-Beasts..."

At first the topic had been a storm. The biggest problem being that it was prejudice against Part-Beasts. Then it became understandable- Part-Beast magic just didn't match up with regular wizards, much less angry Dark wizards bent on ruling the world.

"And since Part-Beast are such a prevalent par tof society today, we are having this lesson all day." She scanned her large group of kids, smiling especially at the Specials, even those not apart of the team. "Okay, those who are Part-Beast, stand up."

Part of the Gryffindors stood, and the other Houses, but only Milliardo of the Slytherin House stood.

Then Treize shrugged.

Then Treize stood up.

Her face plastered with shock, Lillian looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing as if she was gasping for air.

"Why...?"

Treize shrugged, his muffled voice saying, "Something happened this morning." He was covered from head to foot, a hat, ear muffs, gloves. for protection against the sun. Hidden under his green scarf was the dragonhide.

"Was it..." Lillian trailed off, leaving much of the rest of the kids completely in the dark and questioning what the hell was going on.

"Yes."

Then Draco stood up. Now the Slytherins were vastly uncomfortable. Some were indecisively licking their lips, while others looked around as if the Dark Lord will come and spot them at any moment. Crabbe and Goyle stood on thick shaky legs. Pansy got up.

A loud rumbling shook the forest. But this time it was the quotidian noises usual of the forest.

Others began to waver on their feet, so that nearly twelve or so Slytherins stood as Part-Beasts.

"Well, this is unprecedented," said a calm voice from behind the group. The beautiful Undeley stared calmly at them, specifically the Slytherins, specifically Treize. She wore simply all black. Hat, scarf, earrings, necklace, shoes, all black. Each glittering jet-black eye provoked nothing, revealed nothing. It was as if she was a statue programmed to only say that one sentence.

But she stood there to watch.

"Uhm... You can all sit now." Lillian cleared her throat worriedly- the mission had been sidetracked, and may never recover. "Milliardo, let me use you as an offensive Part Beast wizard."

"He is an offensive Part Beast wizard," one Slytherin said rudely.

Milliardo ignored him and continued to Lillian to the front of the group. He took out his wand.

"Now, who volunteers to be his partner? Anyone would do."

But no one wanted to go against a wizard who survived nearly a month in the Forbidden Forest, breathed fire, had the Gryffindor sword, and had uncontrollable magic. Some would rather fight a dragon itself. At least it couldn't shoot magic.

Lady rose. Now, she wasn't doing this to be facetious, or look like a traitor. Une had a plan to get near Undeley again. As soon as Treize had stood, she feigned to be offended and moved to the other side of the group- but this was a part of Draco's (yes, Draco) plan to get back in Undeley's good graces.

Undeley smiled.

"Do that special thing you taught yourself, dear!"

The Specials had a collective gasp as mutters and minutia commenced at Undeley's call.

Lillian and Undeley glared at one another. Lillian's plan was crumbling to pieces, and she wasn't too sure about her sister, who at the battle, that Undeley obviously knew about, attacked Milliardo with a specially-made attack. At least she would set a good example.

Milliardo's hair was in such springy ringlets, he was almost unrecognizable. Little fires exploded around in the grass, only to quickly die out. In the face of such danger, Une took out her own wand, spinning it around to get the feel of it- it was so unlike a gun, and she reviewed inside her head the several spells, defensive and offensive, that came to work out in her testings. She wasn't sure if Milliardo was angry because of this morning, or because Undeley knew about yesterday, or because of her yesterday, but she knew this was very serious, considering the flames.

"As you can see already, just the emotions of a Part-Beast can influence strong unchanneled waves of magic," Lillian explained. "The easiest way to deal with this problem are weak Charmed items. Since these outbursts can last through a battle, it is unwise to concentrate on a Charm spell, even a Protective one, since they are finite.

"Now, Part-Beast _spells_ are substantially stronger than regular spells, regardless the level of the wizard or witch, and their areas of expertise are confirmed to be related to their Blood. In Milliardo's case, if he were to do a spell that had to do with fire, he would do it a lot better than a Nymph. On the other hand, if a Nymph controlled the plants around her- or him- she would understandably do it better than-"

A Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes, Clarissa Lovegood? Please stand up, so I can hear you."

Clarissa did as she was told. "This is all good information and all, but wouldn't it all be for naught if you couldn't harm the Part-Beast. Do you advise us to just run away from battle?"

"Might I remind you that this is a _defensive_ class, in the case an unknowing attack or battle comes," Lillian explained.

"But that's just silly. If an unknowing battle or attack comes, we would escape from where we came rather than stay on the defensive with a battle we can't overcome. If we just had to stay, we would just die, right?"

Clarissa had just pulled the rug from under the feet of the Defensive Class, and Lillian had to shout to keep the class from getting too rowdy.

"What Clarissa said is partly true. But the true reason to learn defense is because so many wizards are focused on being offensive and not protecting themselves. If they realize they can't hurt you with an attack, how can the battle go on?"

"What if they can break defenses? There are a lot stronger spells that can break them."

"That's what counterattacks are for. Counterattacks are almost like defense- Look!" Lillian cried suddenly, "You want to go into real detail about all this stuff, join the Duel club!"

Clarissa said, "I am. I was just wondering the point of Defensive classes when we should have Duel classes."

"Because, you kids shouldn't be fighting. It's better to hold off the enemy until a responsible adult comes." They were silent, except for a few smart grumbles. "Back to task. Milliardo, do a basic fire spell."

The blonde did the smallest, weakest spell he could think of, "_Incendio_." What should have been nothing more than a small flame had escalated from his wand a fire ball shooting with enough force that put the water spell Une conjured to steam, so she had to dive out of the way.

"Oh, my," Lillian muttered. "Maybe we should add someone else. Heero?"

A crazy thing had happened to Heero. He was irretrievably attracted to Duo more and more. Hilde bothered him to no end, what with her constant strengthening of her and Duo's friendly relationship (which seemed to him to be constant agonizing flirting). Over the past weeks, his heart ached and body yearned to be near Duo's vibrant life force. Granted, many of the young kids' life forces were pretty strong, but Duo's seemed to sing to him. Unfortunately, his eyes would glow strangely when he thought these thoughts, and Duo would notice. With a blush. So actually his staring began to increase, and he fed off the energy Duo gave off, stuck in this world where he was Heero's. He didn't notice Lillian calling until she was directly over him.

"HEEEERO."

His blank face snapped up to her. "Yes, Miss Lillian?"

"Would you please help Une? Milliardo is a... bit intense."

Behind her, Milliardo frowned, still angry over whatever he was angry over.

"Why don't you try Stunning him?" Heero said offhandedly.

"We are practicing defending against the stronger types of spells a Part-Beast can do, and what you can do to protect yourself against them."

Heero offered Stunning again, but Lillian frowned deeply, and he got up and took his place besides Une.

"Okay. As you saw, even a small spell can turn huge in the right wizard's, or, in any case, the wrong wizard's hand. Of course, you should always try a Protection spell to test it out, unless you're absolutely sure it would be shattered by the force of the offensive wizard's spell. In this case, we know it wouldn't work. This is where the notebooks and complications come in, kids."

The students took out their notebooks and quills, listening attentively.

"Usually, a Part-Dragon would be a problem, for their hides are unpenetrable by magic. However, as Undeley has related to us, _Une_ seems to have figured differently." Lillian turned to Une, and everyone else put their eyes on her. "Do you have a counterspell to combat Milliardo's fire spell?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I used a generic counterspell by accident."

"Well, then, let's do it again. This time, Une, do the dragon counterspell. Heero, if she makes another mistake, make sure to back her up."

Milliardo began with the large fireball again and Une shouted, "_Aquamentium Draconius!_" She effectively shot a jet of crystal-clear water that turned to steam while simultaneously taking out the fireball. The Slytherins, and quite a few others from the different Houses, began to clap. But Une gave Undeley a smile, pulling her chin up in a proud gesture.

Headmaster Undeley followed the bait. Her eyes flashed as if she found a new specimen.

"I think it would be good if you explained how you got to that spell, Miss Une," Lillian said.

"As you heard, there was _Draconius_. There has been draconium, draconada, and dracocendrum. Just like most spells, its roots stem from Greek or Latin. Anyone learned in these classic languages can conduct and construe any spell they want to make," Une explained excitedly. "And then, as you heard, there is the root of the first part of the spell, _Aquamenti_, which has been conjugated to match _Draconius_. It takes a lot of practice. You know you got the spell right when your wand sparks, but a spark could mean it would work against something you don't necessarly want it to work on. For example,_Aquamenti Draconius_ will produce a spark, but it will only make a person speaking harshly to you gush water out the mouth."

"How come?" Hermione asked, pausing from writing furiously in her notebook.

Une glared at her like she was a stupid peasant, and this pleased Undeley to no end. "Draco is the name of a lawmaker in Athens who filed death for nearly every offense."

"Is there a book on this?" someone inquired.

"What if you're dueling a Part-Bear?"

"What about a Half-Breed Vampire?!"

"Easy! Easy! We have all day to work on this!" Lillian laughed. "I'm glad you're so into the lesson today, though. Everyone pair up and try not to have to non-Partials together please. When you get together, tell each other what type you are, pick an offensive and defensive, and start dueling with low-level spells. The defensives will check their Latin and Greek books for the origin of each other's species and all that. Have fun!"

The class passed with pairs of students dueling. Often they would change up to learn new spells against different Part-Beasts. This not only improved the students' defensive skill but also gave them an extensive study in Latin and bits of Greek. And the Part-Beasts successfully realized their best qualities in spell casting.

Trowa was known as the Solid Oak. Besides his serene quietness known of the trees, he couldn't change a thing. Hermione had told him that Transfiguring went against the laws of nature which, as a Nymph, Trowa was genetically and magically hindered to perform. Catherine had hit it with heredity as well- that lucky Transfiguration of the strings to spiders was just a fluke. Trowa and Catherine were assigned specific spells that they could perform more naturally. Their plant-Hexes, especially those that used the grass or dirt, could pretty much kill someone.

Many Part-Beasts had to resort, when using spells of their skilled areas, to using the most generic spells imaginable. Some of i them /i had to resort to their spellbooks and Latin to find easier spells. Duo, Heero noticed, wasn't allowed to do any incapacitating spells at all. They were so dangerous coming from his wand, death was probable.

Heero and Harry weren't especially good at any type of spell, but they were especially good in casting. Heero already knew much of Latin while Harry had already lived a lifetime to remember.

It was such a busy day battling, many of the students were surprised to be finished so soon- though seven hours interrupted by a lunch had passed by. Sweaty and content, the Specials walked to dinner as if leaving a training center. Sally even said that it was no different than the shooting range at the Preventers Headquarters.

Dinner consisted of Cajun cooked turkey meat, fried okra, beans with pork, flavored tea as a drink and large slices of angel cake for dessert.

Milliardo talked with the rest of the Slytherins for the first time. The third-years that were Part-Beasts got their siblings, so that the Slytherins were separated into two groups, at each others throats. Une and Noin sat with the non-Part-Beasts, and Headmaster Undeley contacted her frequently to talk and grin.

"What can be done about them? There's so many," Undeley muttered.

Une shook her head. She had a plan, one of the roundabout costly plans that she was so fond of planning when she was part of OZ (which her other self was training to join, as she was in her last year at another Academy). Une had no idea whether the others would agree with her, but right now she needed Undeley's absolute trust, and the Dark Lord's as well.

So she passed on her whole plan in detail, while Undeley seemed to diddle away on her clipboard as if what she said was just bits of notes. The woman then walked over to the other side of the table, where Milliardo was describing the way they were going to sneak out tonight and in free time the following days and set up Doradius Army (insistently not Doradius's Army) in the Room of Requirement, and how he wasn't going to hesitate to kill a traitor.

Milliardo didn't relay the whole story behind their existence, though some of them, with their ultrasensitive sense, knew there was more to him and Treize and some of the others than they were laying on. He immediately changed the subject entirely when Undeley came and stood by Treize.

"You know that regime I've been working on?" she asked sweetly. "It's no longer a dream. Une had a wonderful plan that will keep parents from disapproving any plans I make." And she left out the dining hall.

"What regime?" Milliardo demanded.

Treize's narrowed eyes above his scarf- he sat right next to Milliardo- widened with care that made Milliardo blush. "The regime to make this school as strict as possible while restricting the rights of Muggleborns, Half-Breeds, and Part-Beasts."

"It worked well before, when everyone realized the Dark Lord as real," Draco said. "No one would take their kid out of school because he might attack them. But I don't think the Dark Lord is powerful enough to do that again."

"If Une had found a way, it's bound to work," Treize remarked wryly.

"All the more reason that we do this right. Is everyone here in? If not, I'll have Treize do his vampire number on you." Treize smiled at Milliardo's threat referring to the bite on his neck. Unfortunately, this made the others put two and two together about the bite, and about Treize being a vampire, and Treize sitting so close to Milliardo.

"Are you guys together?" Pansy asked, more surprise in her voice than anything.

"I wish," Treize answered first. "But isolation and ridicule is no way to improve a relationship, I assure you."

Pansy growled, "Well, Merlin, could have told me you were homosexual. I would have backed off you."

"Really? So you have no qualms working with a vampire homosexual?"

"You mean two?"

"No, one." Milliardo glared at anyone to say differently, but his hair was in the way, and he shook it away in a girlish fashion that made the others smile, but not say anything. "Whatever," he said. He was fond of the phrase.

"What about Muggleborns?"

"I'll never touch one," Pansy replied absentmindedly, not caring about Milliardo's hardened glare. "But it's nothing worth dying over. If I don't take their side, I'm on my own- which basically means I'll be both their and the Dark Lord's enemy."

"Can we call him You-Know-Who? This 'Dark Lord' crap fucking annoys me," Milliardo said rudely.

"Speaking of fuck," Pansy said just as rudely, "you need to get together with Treize. He's probably going to attack you anyway."

"What the hell? That's none of your business."

"Despite him being gay and all, I still like to look at his face, but I can't because he has that stupid dragonhide, and I'm pretty sure he'll get used to your smell if he was allowed to stay with you more. It'll be just like... like...What's that h-word that means you're used to a stimulus or whatever?"

"Habituation," offered Treize.

"Yes, exactly. As a Part-hare with killer instincts, I used to jump at every pin drop, until habituation worked it's thing. Now, not even your constant predatory glare bothers me."

"Dating isn't the matter right now! It's Vold-" Milliardo stopped at their frightened faces. "You-Know-Who!"

"Let's deal with that tonight. Right now, we need to figure you and Treize's first date. While we're at it, let's get that bloke Heero with Duo. The boy's been salivating over him since his eyes began to glow on their own."

"You're not unlike my cousin, Dorothy, Miss Pansy," Treize smiled.

"No, she's a Hufflepuff," Pansy answered haughtily. And dinner ended.


	14. Report of a Thousand Things

AN: Relatively short chapter, isn't it? I got it out quick; it's really to clear up any confusion of my only reviewer. Anyone else antsy to review is just fine to! 

**TrenchcoatMan: **Everyone's on particular sides now, no more twisting around for a long time. Just lots of romantic love and everything going on until it gets heavy with the plot again. Pansy and Dorothy are going to have some major roles  
now and I hope nothing gets to complicated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Summary: **Heero writes a report for Lillian and figures something about himself that he's been questioning for some time.

:D **Review you other readers! I know you're out there**

...Report of a Thousand Things

At dinner, Lillian confessed her profound confusion over the turn of events. She didn't understand the whole ordeal between Une and Milliardo or why Milliardo and Treize were somehow together. Why in the world were the Slytherins separated in two groups, one of which Milliardo was the head? Most of all, why was Heero off-course in relegating this progress, or lack thereof, to Lillian herself? She pleaded Heero to give her a complete story on what was going on and any extra information that will aid in her understanding. She especially wanted to know what was going to happen in the future in terms of the all-important mission. 

So Heero decided to put off the informational meeting between the Part-Beasts and the all-important problem of Voldemort just hiding a field away- and the others agreed- while he put up the report for Miss Lillian to examine. They would wait for her feedback, since she was the organizer of this whole operation. The handwritten report, compared to others that he had done with his laptop, was much, much longer, especially since he had to get data from others. It took until the Hogsmeade trip to get it done, and it went something like this: 

**There has been a significant change of plans. I highly suggest you approve of these changes. **

**A. First of which is Une. She is now going to be the insider with Undeley. This stemmed from the battle more than a week ago. Milliardo had been uncooperative in returning to campus and was successfuly immobilized by Une, who had been working on Anti-Dragon spells for some time. Obviously, we were being watched, or rather our enemies worked it out. Either way, we have been found out to be the ones who had attacked the small Death Eater army- at least, I, Harry Potter, Treize Kushrenda, and Lady Une were found out. **

**B. Milliardo is still having troubles keeping his temper in check. In a discussion between Treize and myself, we thought it best if Treize was around to take care of Milliardo, by staying close to him, just in case he blows the whole mission to dust. At the moment I am sure he has noticed our plan. He hasn't made a case of it yet; however, he has made attempts to evade Treize whenever possible. Plus, Treize's affinity towards his blood hasn't lessened. He has warned me that his craving for blood, or the 'thirst', will never go away. I have a similar problem with Duo Maxwell (forward to G ).**

**C. Yesterday, Harry Potter and I were attacked by either Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Treize Kushrenada and Draco Malfoy were there as well, and this leads to D. **

**D. We were informed, by an ironic series of events, that a majority of Slytherins are Part-Beasts. It seems, in the days when Part-Beasts were illegally traded as pets, only the rich, thus pureblood, thus mostly Slytherins were able to afford them. And some that were relatively normal-looking overall were sometimes kept as husbands, wives, or just for sex. After several or so generations, we have one that is almost entirely taken over by Part-Beasts. This leads to E.**

**E. Because of the proximity of Voldemort and/or Death Eaters, we have decided to conjure a small army (Harry's idea) in Hogwarts, in case of attack. For the past week we have made plans, and it is actually coming along rather well. Granted, most people are more ready to believe there are Dark Wizards ready to attack than in Harry's time. I cannot tell you the time or locations of our meetings, for it will change regularly. **

This was actually a lie. In the case the Heero's report was ever to be intercepted, he had put that small detail to fool anyone that bothered to research. 

**F. All of our members are battle-ready. It seems everyone, except myself, have had smooth transitions into our Part-Beast selves, and no one seems to question the reason why we have been growing early. However, there is one part of me that seems to be changing. **

**G. Duo Maxwell is increasingly becoming a distraction. In all honesty, my thoughts are constantly revolving around him in quite perplexing ways. I wish not to go into too much detail on what I think of him, but I hope you have answers pertaining to this matter. **

**H. Une, as insider to Undeley, has concocted a plan that only I, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Treize Kushrenada, and Harry Potter know about. Potter doesn't agree with the plan at all, but Une is proceeding as plan. Anyway, it is too late to change now. Undeley has already went out of her way in enacting the plan. **

**Report done. **

The report was full of phrases he wouldn't usually use, besides the fact he wouldn't have even used words, but binary code, and Heero mailed it roundabout so he wouldn't be seen giving it away to Lillian. It was because of Duo, who insisted on using the English language and not getting caught. Luckily, that was just what they needed, because the old janitor Crip was looking out for their every move as if anticipating a revolution. 

And something occured, a week before the visit to Hogsmeade, in the newspaper. It seems like a school in Scotland was attacked by a Basilisk. Fifteen students were killed, all of them Part-Beasts, and several others were paralyzed. Over the course of the week, many other schools all over the world were attacked or terrorized one way or another and, according to Une's plan, Hogwarts was deemed one of the safest schools on Earth. 

The_Daily Prophet_ made it seem like Undeley's great leadership and skill kept the school safe, when in fact, it was the plan itself. By diverging the public's attention to the misfortune of other schools, the public would see Hogwarts, no matter its rules or regulations, as the best school. 

One of the first rules to pass was the Part-Beast Separation Decree, whereas in a classroom where there is a mixture of wizard and Part-Beast (every classroom), for the safety of the non-Part-Beasts, the students would be separated into two groups. The Part-Beasts were in the back and those who were not in front. A subdivision of this decree was, for the safety of the non-Part-Beasts


	15. THe Failed Meeting

**AN: **Gr. I'm getting frustrated with this story. It's hard to come up with a good chapter when you feel that only a few would read it and one would review. I get sad writing and knowing this, and I know I shouldn't, but I do. It's like, if I ever will be a policeman, I'll live my whole life knowing that most of the public think the police force sucks and eats donuts. Or that the police work only for the evil government. Okay, maybe it's not that bad, but it's enough, damnit!

To whom I'm most dearly thankful for.

**TrenchcoatMan: **Wooooooo! Glad that I cleared that up for you. I hope this chapter answers some questions about your thoughts about the Slytherins. :D

This is my last chapter for this story. I'm still going to continue it in story, under a different title: Gundam Wing: Operation Magic. I'm not too good with titles. XD But I hope this second story in this, which will focus on magic and relationships rather than the mission, will be more popular.

The Failed Meeting

"Heero ,what time is that 'meeting' again?" Duo ran up to Heero after a particularly stressful Saturday. Heero had all the free time in the world to fantasize, inadvertently or on purpose, about Duo and the Doting problem. Doting went further than just loving said person for the rest of his life, it also meant an instinct to protect and provide and entertain said wizard. That turned out to be a problem whenever Undeley enacted her rules every second of the day. It took everything he had to keep from murdering Undeley just when she wanted Duo to cut his hair. In the end, Duo's hair grew three more feet, because cutting a Part-Beast's hair only ends in the hair coming back longer.

The worst part about Doting was, and always wil be, that fact that his feelings will never abate in intensity until he copulates, that's what the book said, in lieu of sex, with Duo. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"There you go again, Heero!"

"Hn," he said, incoherently, after his thoughts about hair went further to sex with the aesthetic quality of said hair. His robes hid everything, but Duo's eyes weren't helping in the least. The purple depths were tantalizing.

"Heero! Jeez, I never thought it would be so hard for you to keep focus. What's wrong with you?"

"Doting."

That's not what he meant to say. He planned to never, ever tell Duo about his Doting problem. The secret would have stayed with him to the grave!

Duo's eyes lit up. "Did you already do your essay on that? It's not due until Monday. And you know Mark and Devon, they'll probably never really pick up the assignment."

Oh, right, the coincidence was they were learning about Doting in Care of Magical Beasts, this would include regular Beasts and Part-Beasts.

"But I don't think you were just whistling Dixie about saying that, now were you?" Duo asked slowly, one vibrant violet eye staring fixedly at him. Duo sighed, then he blinked in surprise. "Look, I just remembered that we're supposed to be having that meeting now, aren't we?"

Heero looked at his watch, anything to excuse himself from looking directly at Duo's eyes. Duo knew this and allowed it, for he was just as nervous, as any thirteen-year-old would be, about confronting a certain love interest. They weren't Quatre and Trowa after all, who could hold hands under the table without anyone noticing. Heero was known as 'The' Heero Yuy, on par with Harry Potter, with strange eyes and even stranger, though mysterious powers. They couldn't really jump each other's bones with too much privacy.

It was time for the meeting. In his dead brain, Heero had forgotten he was going to the meeting.

"Hn."

The biggest problem with this Part-Beast alliance meeting was, of course, the Slytherins. Some were threatened to come, or otherwise face the wrath of every Slytherin that actually wanted to go to the meeting. Many of them feared Voldemort and Undeley, especially after her mandate of torture devices for Part-Beasts who didn't follow the rules. Too many of all the Houses believed that sending letters of warning home would put their families in danger.

The attacks increased in number and intensity, none around the Hogwarts area, so that even students from other schools were being transported to the Hogwarts school. The hard facts were so disconcerting that really only a few Slytherins needed much convincing to go to a meeting, not to include the fact that Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had already joined the Alliance.

The Room of Requirement held many of the Part-Beasts who came. For that first meeting there were no upperclassmen or first years. No full-bloodied humans, except for Harry and Heero, who weren't known to be Part-Beast or human, really, but still were far too important to forget.

Hermione already had a schedule for the group but she insisted that the boys who had been in contact with Voldemort speak first. They chose Treize, since he was the most eloquent among them.

The Room of Requirement was set up like a small hall, lit up with classrooms, almost classroom-like, circular around a central platform, where Hermione stood with her schedule scrolls, along with Draco, Treize, Harry, and Heero. The other Specials were sitting down with their Houses, just how everyone instinctively arranged themselves. There seemed to be a bit more space for the Slytherins. Milliardo sat alone in the back.

The tension was so bad, someone could cut it with a knife and serve it for a second lunch. Treize saw this, frowning, then he shrugged and turned to Hermione. He whispered in her ear for a bit, and she nodded, stuffing her prepared scrolls into her robe and looked at Treize expectantly.

The vampire spoke loudly, clearly to the quiet crowd: "We are going to get to know each other this afternoon. Whether you are Slytherin or Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, all we are doing this meeting is getting to know each other. Hermione?"

Together they closed their eyes, and the chairs disappeared, reappearing with several round tables, with an adequate amount of chairs.

Many of the students sat down as usual with their friends and Housemates, but they quickly figured out that there weren't near enough chairs at any one table to sit with only Housemates. Though tables filled quickly with single Houses, the remainders had to sit with different people of another House. This rule didn't apply to the table where Treize sat, or Milliardo, or Heero and Harry. They all sat at different tables for variety, but they hadn't counted on the great many who had questions to ask them. Even Hermione was partly famous, known to be the smartest in their year.

"What are we supposed to do?" someone asked.

Treize stood to answer, "Think of a game or talk, it doesn't matter what, just as long as you don't fight."

"What about You-Know-Who?" another questioned, and this set off grumbling and worried whispers, only to be silenced by Treize's uninterested waving.

"None of that now," he said. "How about something a bit more childish and less anxious, like Spin-the-Bottle?" Stunned quiet answered him, "Or maybe Truth or Dare? Or I've Never, let's settle on that." He again thought for a moment, trying desperately to divert the attention of the masses from the pressing matters before they panic. The game's rules appeared on the tables and the leaders of each table read the rules to their group.

This was plan B, in the case they couldn't calm the qualms of the students. Just games and light talking.

Everyone there was given a sixteen-ounce glass of pumpkin juice, smuggled thanks to the Hufflepuffs, marked off at each two ounces.

"The game is," Duo was saying, "is to drink two ounces every time you drink. You drink when one person says, 'hey, I've never' done this or that, but you have done it. See, I'll go first. I've never kissed a lizard."

Quatre, who was at the table, drank, and so did Trowa, who was next to him, and Catherine, on the other side of Trowa.

"That's weird," Ravenclaw Clarissa Lovegood said, drinking two ounces.

And that's how it went. By the end of the meeting everyone was in such good spirits, no one could remember who were Slytherins or not, unless they paid attention to the scarves and other accessories. People left the Room of Requirement looking forward to the next meeting, almost forgetting what the meeting was for in the first place.

"That was a disaster!" bemoaned Hermione. "We didn't get anything done at all!" She was most worried about the attacks, knowing that eventually Voldemort would target humans, and that would be the worst possible scenario. Already they were too powerless to do anything, and Lillian refused to send them on any missions outside Hogwarts.

"This is impossible," Milliardo whispered, as they were in the library. Miss Jennifer Pages was a wonderful librarian, compared to Harry's, but most students respected her enough not to talk too loudly. "If we cannot attack the problem head-on, there will be no progress. An undercover rendezvous will not prepare us in the event of an actual attack. Most of our 'allies' are only children after all."

They were skipping dinner after the snacks in the room. Just the Specials, omitting Dorothy, Relena, Hilde, Sally, and Wufei, who all had a notorious amount of work to do, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Une had just left, after giving Treize, who had called the meeting, some info about Undeley, and Draco decided to eat with his Slytherin friends.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about anything for awhile," Treize said in the lull of the despondent conversation. "Une tells me that Voldemort doesn't want to risk the things happening 'as last time'. He says he'll take the next few years to recuperate fully before attacking at all."

"That's more of a bad thing," Hermione murmured. "That will give him strength and reason for the disbelieving Slytherins to go back to Voldemort."

"All the more reason for these meetings. I think, because of Voldemort's recent change of plans, that we should make it our aim to unite the Houses of the school into an unified front against Voldemort." Treize looked around to see if anyone would disagree; when no one didn't, he continued, "After we become more friendly, then we should work out plans on how to fight together."

"That sounds cool," Duo agreed.

"It would make everyone more at ease with one another," Hermione added, although nodding quite doubtfully. "We should just change the meetings to House parties instead, how about that?"

"House parties?" Milliardo questioned no one in particular. "What are we going to be in between these?"

"Get to know each other and indulge in romantic relationships?" Pansy spoke, arriving at the table with an extra chair, and she moved to the end, where there was still more room. Draco was there as well, along with Wufei and the other missing Specials. "What else is there to do? While we wait for Une scoop up some dirt on where Voldemort is or anything like that, there is nothing else to do."

Milliardo stood up, blushing uncomfortably, and excused himself. It embarassed him, as did others, that Pansy and Dorothy insisted on providing cupid relationships in the midst of fighting an extremely important battle. They were trying to convince them that only focusing on a battle will in the end destroy a person.

"I think this is a signal for all of us to lie low for awhile," Dorothy spoke, sitting next to Pansy, for they have been getting along extremely well. "Let's have some fun in this new world. Next time we go to Hogsmeade- no, Halloween, we're all going to have a fun time and we're not going to speak a word about You-Know-Who."

Heero didn't like the sound of lying low for any amount of time, but no one else seemed to agree with him. The rest of their eyes were shining bright with the possibility of not having to worry about anything that had to do with Dark Wizards. Duo seemed especially happy, smiling at him as if to say that there was nothing to worry about.

"We only have one problem- and that's Undeley," Treize reminded them.

"Une has her," Pansy answered, her words loaded with confidence, "The rules will get worse but there's nothing she can do about us here, or that Lillian, since she's not Part-Beast at all. If we don't do anything while You-Know-Who's not doing anything, she's not going to do anything, I assure you."

Everyone at the table nodded, then nodded some more as Miss Pages came around with cookies and punch.

"Now," Pansy struck up a new conversation, turning directly to Heero, "how is that Doting problem of yours?"


End file.
